The Betrothal
by Anderson Jenn
Summary: "I know you'll both handle this in the best way. It's how you've been raised." Harry was raised by Sirius Black to be a gentleman. Ginny was raised to be an educated, proper lady at Beauxbatons. Together, they'll have to use all their training to handle the new situation: a magically binding betrothal that will change the course of their lives. Harry/Ginny AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! This is my first Harry Potter story, and it is AU. In this story, Sirius Black did not run after Peter or let Dumbledore take Harry away. Sirius took Harry into his care and raised him, so he never went to Azkaban. There are no horcruxes, so Voldemort is not a threat. There is some Death Eater threat later on, but other than that, Voldemort's return is not an impending doom hanging over Harry.**

 **So yes, it is a primarily romance story that includes Harry, Ginny, and an old, magically binding contract that brings these two practically-strangers together. I hope you enjoy it, and feel free to leave a review/constructive criticism. The story is complete, so I will be posting daily as time allows me to. Thanks a ton!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights and characters go to J.K. Rowling.**

 _"Ginny!" Molly Weasley called. "Ron! It's time to go!"_

 _"Uh-oh," five-year old Ginny Weasley giggled from her spot in the mud pit, looking at the three of them covered in mud. "Mummy's going to be mad."_

 _Six-year old Harry Potter laughed madly; Ron Wealsey, however, did not. "Shut up, Harry! It's not funny when she's angry."_

 _"It is for me," the black haired little boy said. He was silenced when a handful of mud was thrown in his face by a certain Weasley girl. He wiped it from his eyes angrily and went to throw some back when she smiled like he was the best thing in the world._

 _"I love you boys," Ginny sighed happily. "We'll be best friends forever, right?"_

 _"Right!" Harry agreed. He took the hands of both his friends. "You're my best mates; always will be."_

 _"Ronald!" Molly called._

 _"We're already in trouble," Ginny shrugged. "So..."_

 _Ron grinned evilly. "Let's make a run for it."_

It was a bright, sunny day in front of Grimmauld Place. The birds sang, people walked their dogs, children played on the sidewalks, and the fountain in front of the complex gurgled happily. Anyone milling around outside enjoyed the feeling of being alive.

A certain spectacle wearing teenage boy was not one of these people.

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He tossed a snitch up in the air repeatedly, catching it expertly every time it fell back down to him. Days like these were ones where he questioned his entire existence.

 _What's the point of me?_ He thought to himself. _What am I going to do?_

Looking over to the portrait beside his bed, Harry eyed his mother and father. They were dancing, twirling around each other so happily. Sirius told him it was the day they discovered they were pregnant with him.

 _Too bad it screwed up their lives_ , his thoughts continued bitterly. _They wouldn't dance so much then, would they?_

He sighed dramatically before examining the rest of his room. It truly was a wreck at all times, with his clothes everywhere and random posters/pictures hanging haphazardly all over the red walls. It was the one place in the house Kreacher and the other elves weren't allowed to touch...which was most likely why there were a few banana peels and various candy wrappers laying around his room, unseen to those who did not know better.

A knock came at the door. "I'm not hungry, Kreacher."

"Master Sirius demands you come down for dinner," Kreacher croaked back. "The Weasley's are here for dinner, sir."

Harry sat up and grinned, but didn't change his tone. "Then tell Ronald he can get his lazy arse up here himself."

"Permission to use those exact words, Master Harry?"

"Permission granted."

Harry liked Kreacher, so Kreacher liked Harry. Despite the elf's hatred of mostly everyone else, he and Harry had a strange understanding of each other founded on a sort of mutual respect. Harry expected it had something to do with Harry always treating him kindly, unlike Sirius had.

Sitting up in bed, Harry threw on a clean shirt. The Weasley's were some of his favorite people, and often came to dinner. Growing up, Sirius had made sure Harry had a huge family to hang around, since both biological and adoptive families were very slim. The Weasley's were one of the poorest, oldest, largest wizarding families and just the kind of people Sirius wanted Harry around—and the people Harry loved being around.

As he made to brush his hair, Harry examined his features. He knew that he was a handsome young man, just like his father, but sometimes he wondered if anyone only ever liked him for his fame, fortune, and handsome features. Would anyone want him if he hadn't been the Chosen One?

"Stop grooming yourself, mate," his best friend's voice came the second his door was burst open. "You look like a prick."

"Piss off," Harry said affectionately, flipping off his best friend. "Sirius didn't tell me you lot were coming over."

"Mum and Dad didn't tell us," Ron shrugged. He looked around. "Your room smells disgusting."

"Like yours smells any better!"

"I don't keep food in my room."

"If you don't like it, don't come over."

"Like I've anywhere else to go."

"I bet that pretty Granger girl from the ministry wouldn't mind..."

Ron's ears turned pleasantly pink. "Shut up."

Laughing and shoving each other, Ron and Harry went back down the stairs. The redheaded young man paused at the bottom landing, suddenly looking horrified. "Oi, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "Don't suppose you could just pretend it wasn't happening?"

"Mum said she's got a great present for you," Ron grinned. "She's acting a bit like a nutter today, so let's pretend you actually enjoy your birthday, hmm?"

Harry rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He had grown up with many wonderful birthdays, but the last two had just depressed him. People reminded him that as the great Chosen One, he was expected to do something amazing with his life and he should be close to figuring it out. Now, on his seventeenth birthday, he wasn't any closer to that and it depressed him. If he was the Boy Who Lived, why couldn't he figure out his grand destiny?

Coming into the elaborately red and gold dining room, Harry was greeted by his second family. Molly immediately kissed his forehead and tried to smooth his hair. She made a face when it wouldn't budge. "One day, I'm going to make it work."

"It's a Potter trademark Molly, leave him be!" Sirius grinned. "He's a man now, anyways, he can take care of his own hair."

"Not by my view," Fred crinkled his nose.

George grinned. "You heard Sirius, he can't help it, he'll always look like a scrawny, speckle-faced git."

"I thought the birthday boy was treated nicely," Harry grumped as they sat down for their meal.

"They should be," Ron grinned. "But you know you won't be."

"Oh shush," Molly beamed. "Come now, let's all sit. Harry, I've made Trecle Tart for dessert so don't eat too much. There's plenty of dessert for all the friends coming around after dinner."

Dinner was an affair, as always. Harry almost forgot about his earlier misgivings about his birthday. The entire time was spent laughing and having fun with some of the people he loved most. Even more would be coming for dessert and presents.

It wasn't until the end of dinner did Harry begin thinking about his upbringing. Fred made some passing comments about Harry's start in the world that made the newly seventeen-year old man look back on everything.

He'd grown up in Grimmauld Place, with Sirius as his parent. The man had told him how special he was since Harry was a little boy—how when he was only one, he was somehow able to defeat the darkest wizard of all time. His parents had died protecting him, but he'd saved the entire wizarding world. Sirius, who was his godfather, took him from the wreckage and cared for him to honor Lily and James Potter. He was forced to mature a little more than he wished, but Harry had always remembered him being the best godfather there ever was.

One of his fondest memories was his earliest, when he was three or four. Harry and Sirius sat in the dark, grim House of Black that never failed to make Harry feel depressed.

 _"Why is everything dark and scary, Siri?" Harry asked calmly._

 _"Because my mean family was dark and scary," Sirius explained. "And this house was made to be like them. Understand?"_

 _Harry nodded. "But you aren't dark and scary."_

 _"Well, no..."_

 _"So why can't this house be like you?"_

Sirius told Harry that he'd been impressed with the younger Harry's brains, and decided that he was right. Remodeling had taken place. The terrifying portrait of the former mistress was removed by a curse breaker (and given to Kreacher, oddly enough), a wall was knocked down to make it more open, and every bit of furniture was thrown out. Wallpaper was taken off and walls were painted, carpets got pulled up and hardwood shined. The entire house was made to feel much more bright and airy.

Gone were pixies and spiders and everything that filled young Harry's nightmares. He barely remembered the way the old place looked after all the professional work Sirius had put into it for Harry.

Things like that made Harry smile; Sirius always did what he thought was best for him.

When everyone stood to go up to the drawing room, Sirius beckoned Harry to his side. The young man frowned when he realized that the Weasley brothers were going upstairs to the drawing room and the parents were staying behind as well. He frowned at all the adults. "Is everything alright?"

"Just fine, my boy," Sirius nodded. "We're all going to go up to my study for just a bit if you don't mind, though."

"Of course not," Harry nodded respectfully. Mrs. Weasley looked awfully nervous and Mr. Weasley very tense. Sirius appeared to be jovial, but there was something else in his eyes that made the back of Harry's neck bristle with nerves.

Once in Sirius' personal library/study, he took a seat at his large oak desk. Harry sat in one of the cushioned chairs, while Molly and Arthur took their place on the couch. Nobody said anything for a long and rather tense moment, during which time Sirius went to his safe and withdrew many documents.

Sirius cleared his throat when he sat down. "When you first came into my guardianship, Harry, I had no idea what was going to happen to me," he explained. "Death Eaters were killing Order members left and right, and I was concerned for my life, and in turn yours."

Harry didn't say anything, just waited quietly as he'd learned to do over the years when Sirius turned business-like.

"In that time, a sort of contract came to light. It was a magical, binding contract that dated back to World War I. This contract was written in secret by a Weasley mother and a Black mother who wished their houses to be combined. They believed that if they combined the houses, it was begin a bridge to mending the Muggle/Blood-traitor/Pureblood feud that was so heavy in the wizarding world. This was made back when the Weasley family was considered a strong, noble house."

Harry's stomach turned uncomfortably. Where was this going?

"The contract stated that a daughter of the Weasley's was to be married to a son of the Black's. If the contract was not carried out by 1970, a curse would be placed on the Black house; that it be barren until the contract was fulfilled. As I was the last Black born, and the last male to carry the name, it didn't seem like a big deal to me. That was, however, until I realized that legally, your last name was Black. Though you are known to me, to yourself, and to the world as Harold James Potter, Magical and Muggle Law know you as Harold James Black."

Harry blinked, processing this information. "What does that mean? That I won't be able to have children because nobody married a Weasley daughter?"

Sirius nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so."

He swallowed nervously, sensing there was more.

"You see, I didn't want that future for you," Sirius told him fervently. "I wanted you to have children you could love and cherish. It seemed like the perfect arrangement in case something happened to me. You would be able to have children, and if I died, the document would bind you to the care of another family who would be legally obligated to watch over you until you came of age."

"What document?" Harry demanded. When there was no answer, he stood up. "Sirius? Arthur? What's going on?"

"Oh, Harry dear," Molly said with tear-filled eyes. "We only wanted what was best for you and Ginny."

Harry started violently. "Excuse me?"

Ginevra Weasley was the youngest of the seven Weasleys, and the only girl. Harry had fond memories of her playing with him and Ron in the garden at the Weasleys or at the Potter's summer estate in Chesire country. She'd been an absolute tomboy who idolized her brothers and the famous Harry Potter. She could run just as fast, play quidditch just as well, and get just as dirty as any of the boys. She was fun.

When she was eleven, however, Molly and Arthur somehow found the money to send her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She went off to France to learn to be a well-educated lady. The first summer she returned, after Harry's second Hogwart's year, Harry barely saw her. That was the summer he and Sirius took a trip to spend the vacation in Spain, where the Quidditch World Cup was held that year. He briefly saw her again the summer before his fourth year, at the World Cup for Bulgaria vs Ireland. After that, she spent the next three summers at a friend's house or traveling with some Beauxbatons girl around the world. Currently, she was supposed to be coming back from Barcelona with a friend named Gabrielle in tow.

Harry brought his mind back to the present. "What are you all trying to tell me?"

"We signed a contract when Ginny was born," Arthur explained slowly. "A different document, actually. It...betrothed you and Ginny to be married by your eighteenth birthday."

Harry blinked.

Harry sat.

Harry stood again.

"So you expect me to believe that you signed me up to marry someone of your choosing because your ancestors were too stubborn to get their heads out of their arses and marry a Weasley girl?"

Sirius contemplated Harry's words, deciding carefully how to react. "Yes. At the time, it seemed like the right answer."

His anger building, Harry turned on the Weasleys. "What do you get from this?"

"Nothing, exactly," Molly answered with tears rolling down her face. "Just a secure future with a good man and money to get the best education we could find for Ginny in Europe."

Harry's knees trembled as he took a seat. He covered his face and attempted to control his anger and his shortness of breath.

Betrothal.

Married.

 _Ginny Weasley._

"Is there any way out of this?" Harry forced out. "Any way at all?"

"It's a magically binding contract," Sirius spoke slowly and deliberately. "You can choose not to marry Ginny, but you would never be able to have children."

He stood again, this time anger and betrayal fueling his strength. He shook his head at Sirius, even as he felt his world crashing down around him. "I can't believe you would do that to me. I..."

He had no words.

"Harry, you have to understand—

"No," Harry cut him off. "I...no."

And with that, Harry fled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights and characters belong to Queen Rowling**

"Gabrielle, what on earth are you wearing?"

The girl in question turned, her perfect blonde hair swishing as she did so. "What? My uniform isn't appropriate?"

"It's just a little strange, that's all," Ginny smiled affectionately. "You don't wear it on breaks, do you?"

"Well, no." The French girl frowned. "What am I supposed to wear then? Isn't this a formal occasion? A birthday party for the Chosen One?"

"Oh dear," Ginny laughed. "Darling, Harry isn't like that. Or at least, he wasn't from what I remember. Don't call him the Chosen One, and don't worry about the way you dress. Go put on jeans, I know you like them more. We aren't anywhere formal, uniform dress is not required."

"Of course," Gabrielle smiled and retreated. Ginny was still surprised, even after all their years of friendship, that Gabrielle could speak English so well. When she'd first met her in their dormitory at Beauxbatons, her English was about as good as Ginny's French.

Butchered and painful to the ear, in case you were wondering.

She and Gabrielle had stopped at the Burrow to drop their things in Ginny's room before they would take a portkey to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. While her friend changed, Ginny looked around her old, rugged home and felt some guilt for the money her parents spent making sure she had brand new robes, new books, and a great education. She liked her finer things, yes, but standing in her humble kitchen wearing a simple sundress and no shoes made her feel a little bit more like herself.

As her eyes roamed over the kitchen table, she smiled at a seeing a letter with her name scribbled in her mother's handwriting. She picked it up so that she'd remember to read it later.

When Gabrielle had put on her jean shorts and a flowing top, the girls were ready to take the portkey. As it hadn't begun glowing yet, Ginny sat down beside it to read the letter. It started off normal enough, but soon took a dramatic turn when mentioning old traditions and Harry Potter.

Or, well, Harry Black.

"Ginny?" Gabrielle looked down at her friend. She appeared stony-faced, but Gabrielle saw the tears brewing and her ears turning pink from anger. The redhead's hands shook tremendously, even as their portkey began to glow bright blue. "Ginny, grab the portkey, darling."

"What?" Ginny croaked. She looked at her best friend and then, in alarm, grabbed the kitchen pot before her. The last thing either heard before feeling their take off was a broken sob from Ginny.

 **)-(**

Harry paced in the small, grassy area behind his home. He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that he was supposed to marry a girl he barely knew at so young an age! And if he didn't, he couldn't have his own children. That had always been the thing he wanted most. Despite loving Sirius and his other adoptive family, he yearned for his birth parents, to know the people who loved him enough to sacrifice themselves for him. He wanted to have his own children to have that kind of draw to.

His thoughts were interrupted when two girls landed gracefully in front of his feet. He almost laughed at the irony of it being the girl with brown eyes he had never been able to refuse. Except now, those brown eyes were crying.

"Ginny?" he said in a thick voice. She looked nothing like he remembered, and yet exactly like he remembered. Instead of jeans and boy-like t-shirts from her youth, she wore a lovely navy blue sundress that showed off her well-developed curves. The tiny waist hidden by baggy clothes was now revealed and gave her a nice shape. Her legs were lean and well-exercised, and her arms toned. The features of her face were more defined (though laced with anger) and her thick red hair fell straight down her back and across her shoulders like a fire colored river.

She was beautiful. He barely noticed the blonde girl next to her.

"Are you crying because you know?" Ginny asked brokenly, kneeling in defeat. Harry did the same, nodding. "I don't even know how to approach you after all these years, and yet I'm supposed to marry you?!"

Her friend backed up in shock. "Ginny! What did you just say?"

"I am so sorry," Harry said sincerely. "If I can, I'll find a way out of it, I promise. I don't want to force you to ruin your life because of our parents."

She sniffled. "Always so honorable."

"I try," Harry replied. They sat in awkward silence together for a moment, Gabrielle standing to the side in utter confusion. "I'm not sure what we're to do now, honestly."

"Nor am I," she confessed. Ginny looked back on all her diplomatic training and tried to dry her tears and calm her anger. In front of her, Harry was pulling himself together only moments before he stood and offered a hand to his betrothed. She smiled up at him sadly and took the hand, allowing him to pull her up.

 _Whoa._ She'd forgotten how green his eyes were.

"I suppose we just learn to deal with this, hmm?" Harry asked. Ginny was different then he remembered, and it unsettled him. She was almost groomed, with her calming temper. Her anger had been visible, and she'd clearly been crying, but she seemed to be rebuilding herself in the way that Sirius had taught him growing up. It was aristocratic and diplomatic—not at all like the Ginny he remembered throwing mud at.

When the duo entered the house, they were shocked to find Ron, Fred, and George in a screaming match with Molly, Arthur, and Sirius.

" _SHE IS SIXTEEN_!" Fred's voice was hoarse. " _HOW CAN YOU DO THIS_?"

Molly was in tears. " _WE WANT WHAT IS BEST FOR HER AND DONT YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU KNOW BETTER THAN HER PARENTS!_ "

" _WE WOULDNT IF YOU HADNT SOLD YOUR DAUGHTER LIKE A COMMON COW_!" Ron yelled back. " _IS THIS WHY YOU SENT HER AWAY? TO MAKE HER AN ARISTOCRAT'S WIFE_?"

" _TO GIVE HER A BETTER FUTURE, RONALD_ ," Arthur pointed at his son. " _YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND STOP DISRESPECTING YOUR PARENTS_."

" _EEEENNOOUUGHHH_."

The six people in the dining room stopped and turned at the sound of Harry's voice. They were clearly still agitated, but everyone seemed shocked by Ginny's presence. The young Weasley member smiled stiffly. "Mum. Daddy. This is my best friend from school, Gabrielle Delacour."

"Hello Gabrielle," Molly said kindly, but stiffly. "So sorry you have to see this."

"It's perfectly fine," Gabrielle smiled awkwardly.

"You girls must be tired," Sirius, always the good host, jumped in. "I'm Sirius Black, Master of this house. If you'll make your way up to the first floor, there's a bathroom and a drawing room where you can freshen up and rest for a moment. Guests will be arriving in about thirty minutes, and that's where they'll be."

"If you don't mind," Ginny said softly. "I'd like to speak to my parents and Harry. And of course you, Sirius."

"Of course darling," Arthur answered. "Sirius' library is up on the third floor, we'll go there."

Sirius offered his arm to Ginny. She took it like a lady, with shoulders back and head high. "Thank you, Master Sirius."

He winced at the cold tone, but simply showed her where to go.

When the Weasley parents moved to go upstairs as well, Harry stayed a moment in the dining room. He looked at the other Weasley brothers, almost glad the intimidating older two weren't there. "I had no idea about any of this."

"We know, mate," Ron assured him. "It's no more your fault than Ginny's. You're both in a rough situation."

"Yeah, no worries, Potter," George clamped a hand on his shoulder. "You're still a git, but one we love dearly." He finished with a wink as he always did, calming Harry just a bit.

Harry looked to his best friend. "You're sure you don't want to kill me?"

Ron looked upstairs with evident anger. "It's not you I want to kill."

Harry and Ron showed uncharacteristic outward affection and hugged. Ron clapped Harry on the back for extra assurance and let his best friend go upstairs.

When Harry entered the room, all was silent. They had apparently waited for him to return before progressing. He appreciated that and made way to the cushioned chair once more.

"I know this all very confusing," Sirius said softly. "But fifteen years ago, it made sense to us all."

"Can Harry not have his name changed?" Ginny piped up. "Then the contract would be null and void, would it not?"

"I'm afraid not," Sirius shook his head. "The contract recognizes Harry as Harold Black, and the curse would pertain to him, even if his name was changed. Because of his name at the time, this is how it must be. We thought things would be different now."

"When we were young, arranged marriages were still quite common among old, Pureblood families," she said. "It's still common today, only a little less...formal."

Harry covered his face. "Well, what are we to do now? I've a year left of school, Ginny's got two...how is this set to work out?"

"Ginny will transfer to Hogwarts this semester," Arthur explained. "Except, she'll be a seventh year. She'd advanced enough in her studies that she'll do perfectly well this year."

The hint of pride in his voice made Ginny smile slightly.

"And what are we to tell people?" Harry pressed. "That we're part of an arranged marriage we can't get away from?"

"Of course not," Molly sighed exasperatedly. "Ginny and Gabrielle will stay here for the remainder of the summer. During the first term, you will...court her."

"It's called dating now, mum," Ginny said good-naturedly. "I suspect the story will be that Harry proposes over the break because we're so in love? And then we'll get married next June?"

"That sounds about right," Sirius said. "Smart girl, you are."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you. So we won't be expected to go out into public together until I start hanging around them at school? And then we start dating soon after the term starts?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Your brothers will know and be sworn to secrecy, as well as Remus and Tonks."

Harry was rather still. "I suppose there's nothing I can do but say yes, is there?"

"I'm afraid so," Sirius nodded. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, and their agreement in the backyard was passed between them once again. "I know you'll both make the best of the situation. It's how you've both been raised."

Harry nodded this was true. Aside from his schooling, Sirius had always brought him up to be a gentlemen. Even though the Black family was something Sirius despised, he wanted Harry to be raised the same way James was; with aristocratic intent. Lily had been thrust into that life as a young woman, something he hadn't wanted to happen to Ginny. For this reason, he funded her schooling in France.

She was brought up like a lady.

"Guests will be arriving soon," Sirius said. "Harry, son, why don't you go change into something a little nicer to receive our guests in, hmm?"

"Right," Harry nodded and stood. "I'll see you lot downstairs."

Walking down the hall to his own bedroom, Harry shut the door and leaned heavily against it. He looked at the portrait of his parents dancing and a deep sadness welled up within him. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, he would still have them. He would always live in his house in the countryside, he would be able to choose who he loved, and he would be able to have children with that woman.

What if things had been different?

Shaking the self-pitying, panicky thoughts from his head, Harry dressed in nicer jeans and a green, long sleeved shirt Molly had gotten him for Christmas. He ruffled up his hair, cleaned his glasses, and made his way downstairs. He plastered on a smile and shook hands with Order members, school mates, and mother hens who all kissed his cheek lovingly.

He was surprised when Bill Weasley walked up to him, holding the arm of Fleur Delacour. She smiled at the sight of him, which confused him as they barely knew each other.

"Harry!" Bill grinned. "Happy Birthday, mate!" He brought Harry close and whispered in his ear, "Mum's told me. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Bill," he said. "Fleur, hello."

"Hello, 'Arry," she said kindly. "Bill speaks very 'ighly of you."

"Fleur works at Gringotts," Bill explained. "When we met in the lunch room and realized our sisters knew each other, we struck up conversation. I've been teaching her English."

"Is that how you two started dating, then?" Harry grinned.

"It is," Bill smiled widely and Fleur blushed. "Anyways, I'll let you get back to your party. Just wanted to introduce you."

Similar conversations as such sprung up around the room. Harry felt at his wits end, having to keep himself in social graces while underneath he was melting down about his life taking a complete turn. Would it be for the worse? Or for the better?

At some point, Ginny and Harry ended up side by side in the room. Her eyes were no longer puffed up and she still had a calm and collected air about her that instantly made Harry feel ten times better. She looked him right in the eye.

"Don't break down, mon cherie," she said softly. "Take everything ten seconds at the time."

He raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Can you handle all this for another ten seconds?" Ginny smirked.

He nodded.

"Focus on my eyes. I'll count. One...two...three..."

Harry did just that, focusing on her brown eyes for ten seconds. It was long enough to notice the gold flecks in them. When she finished counting, she asked him if he could do another ten seconds. He agreed. This went on for a minute.

"See?" Ginny elbowed him lightly. "It only takes ten seconds at a time. Before you know it, you make it through the night."

"That's actually really helpful," Harry said in amazement. "Ten seconds."

"Ten seconds," she agreed, just as Kreacher approached them.

"Master Harry," he croaked. "Miss. Granger and Miss. Luna have arrived."

"Spectacular!" Harry grinned. "Ginny, Gabrielle, would you mind accompanying me to the ground floor? There are some people I'd like you to meet."

 **)-(**

"What are you so nervous about?" Luna asked whimsically. "Harry is a good friend of mine."

"I don't know him very well, Luna," Hermione fidgeted. "We've met once or twice at the ministry, but not nearly as much as you and he have, you know that. I won't know any of these people!"

"I thought you were in love with Ron?"

"Luna! I don't _know_ him, I can't be in _love_ with him."

The blonde girl just smiled. "I believe it's why Harry told me to bring you."

"Oh don't be ridiculous."

They approached Grimmauld Place, Hermione following Luna's lead. She, unlike Luna, had barely spent any time with Harry Potter. After befriending Luna at their shared internship at the ministry (she'd always thought Luna was a bit of a nutter at school, even though they shared the same house), she'd eaten lunch a couple times with their group of friends. She found that she didn't fit in very well, for they all looked at her oddly every time she spoke. Despite her attraction to Ronald Weasley, Hermione decided it was easier to eat alone.

They were greeted inside by a croaking old house elf who promised to fetch his master. Hermione thanked him profusely, sad to see such an old creature working still. He took their coats and left him in the hall, snapping his fingers so that he disappeared.

"It's a very warm place," Luna commented lightly.

Hermione couldn't stop a smile. Luna was strange, but she was ever so lovely.

Soon, Harry himself came down the stairs, followed by two girls. Hermione kept her judgements to herself, but she had to wonder if he always had girls following him around his home. She knew he couldn't escape it at school, but here?

 _Stop it, Hermione!_ She chastised herself. _Get out of your head_.

"Hello," Harry said cheerily. "Luna, it's great to see you. How's your father?"

"Wonderful," Luna smiled.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. "Are you well?"

"I am," she replied. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's no problem," he grinned. "I think you'll make some friends here. Speaking of which, this is Ron's little sister, Ginny, and her friend Gabrielle. They're from Beauxbatons. Gabrielle's older sister is Fleur, she competed in our fourth year, during the TriWizard Tournament."

"Yes, I remember," Hermione smiled.

"You were Victor Krum's date!" Gabrielle giggled. "What was he like?"

Harry immediately looked uncomfortable. Hermione shrugged awkwardly. "He was handsome, and quite a good dancer."

"Fleur said he was boring, but I just can't imagine that," Gabrielle beamed.

Hermione's blush darkened, and she was a little sad. As usual, that was all anybody ever wanted to ask her.

Ginny stepped in. "You're in Ravenclaw, correct?"

"Yes," Hermione answered slowly. "I am."

"Tell me," she said excitedly. "Do you enjoy muggle novels as much as wizarding novels? I find the variety refreshing, but most people don't like the lack of magic."

"I love them," Hermione gaped. "I grew up on Jane Austen."

Harry stepped back, pleased that Hermione and Ginny got on so well. Maybe that meant Ron would have a shoe in...

"Alright, you lot come on upstairs," Harry said. "We're about to have dessert."

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe these people weren't so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Dissclaimer: I don't own anything

Ginny sat on her bed, running a brush through her hair. Gabrielle's bed was directly next to hers, only separated by a night stand. Her friend was going through her nightly ritual of braiding her hair while singing a lullaby her mother taught her. It soothed Ginny every time, without fail.

And in that moment, she needed it.

When Gabrielle finished her singing, Ginny held her brush still. It had been an eventful day, and she felt all of her energy draining within seconds. "I need a bubble bath."

"And to think you came to me with a lust for dirt," Gabrielle grinned. "Now you love soft things and feeling pretty. One year in the Palace and you knew you were born to be a princess."

Ginny didn't respond. "Apparently that's true. Maybe not a princess, but a rich Mistress Black. Who would've thought?"

"Oh Ginny," Gabrielle shook her head. "You were so strong tonight."

"It's what they taught me," Ginny answered. "Beauxbatons creates some of the best politicians and international associates. I should be good at social situations."

"But it's just us right now," Gabrielle encouraged. Ginny still didn't say anything, so the blonde girl hopped up from her bed and came to sit before her friend. "Do you remember when we first moved into our dormitory? You were scared, but so strong."

"And you told me that we would be best friends," Ginny jumped in. "You could see right through my facade, and you told me that I didn't need to be scared because I wasn't alone."

"Exactly," Gabrielle beamed. "And that applies now. You don't have to be scared, because you aren't alone. Think of Harry right now. He has nobody in this house right now, because he must feel some anger towards Master Black and most likely can't find comfort in him. But you...you have me."

"And that's all I need for now," Ginny said. She hugged her friend, who kissed both her cheeks before gliding back to her own bed. "What did you think of Harry's friends?"

"Luna was a dream," Gabrielle smiled. "I think we'll be the best of friends. Hermione was a little more reserved, but I think I could like her."

"She's so intelligent, and Ron fancies her. You can tell she's driven young woman and I hope I get to know her better."

"I also loved seeing my sister, though on the arm of your brother was quite a shock. Who would've thought that out families would join one day?"

"They aren't engaged yet," Ginny rolled her eyes. She paused and thought of Bill's handsome features. "Though they would make a lovely couple."

"I agree," Gabrielle yawned. "Oh my. I do believe the day is finally catching up with me."

Ginny felt the heaviness in her bones increase and agreed. "Goodnight, my friend."

"Oui, Goodnight, Ginny."

 _"He's so handsome!"_

 _"He's only nine, dearie," Molly reminded her daughter. "And you're only eight."_

 _"It doesn't matter," Ginny giggled. "I love him. We're going to be married one day."_

 _Molly chuckled. "Just keep thinking that way, and it's sure to happen."_

 _"Oh it will," Ginny promised. "Just you wait, Mummy. It will."_

 **)-(**

When Harry awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, he wanted to shoot the wall. He knew he needed to be awake early to get a run in before leaving for the internship, but he was still highly irritated by it. Every morning, it was the same battle with himself: to run or not to run.

Once he managed to pull himself from his bed, Harry donned his running clothes and tied his trainers on. He did a few jumping jacks to get his blood flowing, then went ahead and left his room. As usual, the house was still dark. He knew his way around, however, so he went on without expecting to collide with another human at the first floor landing.

"Bollocks!" Harry cursed, reaching out to catch the person. He felt a thin, but sturdy pair of arms and realized that he could see the white of someone's eyes. Their form was slightly pressed to his, giving him a moment to assure they were female.

"Harry?" a voice said. "I'm so sorry."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, again, so sorry," she said in the darkness. "I didn't think anybody was up and thought I could slip out."

"Slip out?"

"I like to run really early in the mornings," Ginny explained. "I always think it's the best time, and I've gotten into quite the habit of it."

Harry blanched. "Oh. Well, I'm headed out to do the same."

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Harry pinched himself on the arm to bring his mind into focus; he needed to make it work, right? Well, he had to start somewhere.

"Would you like to run together?" he asked nervously. His voice seemed the wrong pitch when he spoke, almost like it had when he was going through puberty. The cracked sound made him chastise himself. Funny how he was practically engaged to the girl and he couldn't even work up enough courage to sound like an actual man.

"That would be lovely," she answered. He felt a little less silly. "Thank you."

"No problem. Err, I guess we should get going."

They went the rest of the way in silence. Ginny was a much focused runner, beginning with an intense look in her eyes. She was determined, eyes set on a fixed point somewhere in the distance. Harry continued to marvel at her strong, yet gentle nature, even when he turned away. She was so soft, cool and collected, where he tended to act on emotion and give off a warmer vibe that suggested he rolled with the current, changing as he went.

The more they ran, the more Harry enjoyed glancing at her face. He tripped more than once because he was so focused on how she lost tension with every bounce of her step and swish of her ponytail. Her face smoothed into a relaxed and peaceful look.

Developing feelings for her was going to be very easy.

When they finished running and did cool down stretches, the pair returned to the house. Harry commented that he was hungry. Agreeing, she followed him into the kitchen. Ginny jumped at seeing a woman and man in there cooking.

"Hello," the woman smiled. She was plump in a good way, with frazzled brown curls and bright blue eyes. "Harry, who is this?"

"Ginny Weasley," Harry replied, kissing the older woman's cheek. "Ginny, this is Isabel and her husband, Marcus. They do all the cooking since Kreacher struggles with his age. Unless your Mum comes over to cook, of course."

"It's lovely to meet you," Ginny nodded to each. Marcus stopped chopping vegetables and kissed her hand gallantly. She giggled.

"It's an honor to meet you, Milady."

"Just Ginny will do fine."

Harry groaned. "Not you as well."

Before Ginny could question, Marcus turned on Harry. " _Just Harry_ , what would you like for breakfast? We've already got a ham and pickle sandwich and crisps, an apple, and pumpkin juice for packed lunch for our grown up _Just Harry_."

"Oh I see," Ginny nodded. "I've made a grave mistake, it seems."

Harry shot her a look that made her laugh again. She sat with him at the table in the kitchen. Harry was waiting, looking around the room as if that would inspire him. "I'd just like a fry up with pumpkin juice."

"Alright," Marcus turned to Ginny. "And _Just Ginny_? What will you be having?"

"Umm..." she trailed off, not sure how to explain that she didn't eat a typical English breakfast.

Isabel cut in. "Master Sirius told us last week that you would be arriving, so we've chocolate croissants, plain croissants, and an assortment of jams for your liking. We also have hot chocolate."

Ginny smiled in relief. "To drink, I'd like hot chocolate, with a glass of water. And a chocolate croissant with whatever fruit you have on hand would be lovely."

"Strawberries and grapes will do, yes?"

"Yes," she agreed. When she turned back to Harry, he was gaping at her. "What?"

"How can you eat so little?" he exclaimed. "I eat a full breakfast and I'm still hungry by ten thirty!"

"I can't eat a heavy breakfast," she shrugged. "If I do, I feel sick."

He simply shook his head. "We're going to have to get you used to English food again."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Who says I won't have you eating French food by New Years?"

"Because," he smirked. "We're on English soil. I have the advantage."

Ginny felt a blush creep up her neck. For the first time in eight years, she felt attraction to Harry. It wasn't as innocent as it had been so long ago, but it was most definitely just as real. He must've noticed her looking strangely, because he tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

 _He's as oblivious as ever_ , she mentally sighed. "Yes, I'm fine."

Ginny was given her water, Harry his pumpkin juice. There was an awkward silence before he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, I work at the ministry for an internship through Hogwarts. So Sirius and I'll be leaving soon after breakfast."

"What do you do there?" Ginny asked, realizing she knew nothing about Harry. The thought that she was to marry him and she didn't know him anymore stressed her immensely.

"I work as a sort of assistant to the head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour," he explained. "Some of my friends work there too, in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures—Luna in the Spirit Division, and Hermione for the head. Ron works under Sirius in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Sirius is head of the British and Irish Quidditch Division."

"Brilliant," Ginny shook her head. Her croissant and fruit were placed in front of her by Isabel, who gave a motherly smile. "Thank you."

"What will you do during the days while Sirius and I are gone?" Harry asked as he dove into his own food.

"I'm actually going to spend the day with my mum," she said stiffly.

Harry stopped scooping up his beans. When they fell off the spoon, he just set it down awkwardly. "Oh."

"She asked me to last night," she went on. "I couldn't say no."

"I haven't spoken to Sirius since we were all in the library," Harry replied. "I don't how we're supposed to take the trip to work."

"You have to forgive him," Ginny explained. "Especially since he was trying to do the right thing. He...well, Sirius is all the family you have; all the good family anyway. All he ever wanted was the best for you."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw it in his eyes," she smiled. "I'm trained in diplomacy, Harry, and I know how to read people."

He shifted. "Still. I don't know how to handle it."

"Well," Ginny reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He looked utterly shocked, making her smile. "You don't have to go through it alone."

After a moment of hesitation, Harry squeezed her hand back.

 **)-(**

"I'm exhausted."

"Maybe you shouldn't have had so much firewhiskey," Dean grinned.

"Shut up," Ron grumped. "I need a hangover potion."

"You need to learn to take responsibility for your drinking," Lavender giggled.

"You're too loud," he groaned, setting his head down.

Harry laughed and ate his sandwich, watching as Lavender and Seamus poked and bothered Ron. He looked a couple tables over in the lunch room and saw Granger sitting alone. He kicked Ron under the table, who then threatened to stab him with a fork.

Harry glanced over at Granger. "Well if you don't like us so much, then go find somewhere else to sit."

"What?" Ron asked incredulously. "What do you...oh."

"Yeah, go on," Lavender nudged him. "Be a man."

"She won't say no to you, Ron," Luna assured him.

"Yeah," Neville said. "She's talked about you. I think she's hot for ya."

Ron gathered his lunch up. "Right. I'll go. I'll be a man."

Still looking uneasy, the group of friends watched Ron walk over to his crush. He asked if he could sit down, thoroughly surprising the girl. She nodded, moving her books aside. Ron moved to sit down and—

 _...and promptly threw up all over her._


	4. Chapter 4

**:) you guys are the coolest!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Ginny covered her mouth in shock, eyes wide. Next to her, Gabrielle looked so horrified she couldn't speak. Harry's eyes were watery and Ron looked murderous.

"You said you wouldn't say anything, you giant prick!"

"I can't keep anything from my fiancé," Harry replied. Ron deadpanned.

"Did you just make fun of me about the girl I fancy and poke at a still _VERY_ delicate situation concerning my only sister, all in the same minute?"

"I believe s—OI! Calm down, mate!" Harry dodged a hit from Ron and stood up from the kitchen table. It seemed necessary for him to take off from the room entirely. This proved to be true when Ron got up and ran after him.

"Boys," Ginny shook her head.

"Aren't they acting a bit immature?" Gabrielle watched as they ran around outside the Burrow like five year olds. "They're of age now, I mean. Shouldn't they be acting like adults?"

"I don't know if they ever will," Ginny admitted. She thought back to before her teenage years. "When I was little, I would've been out there firing hexes with them. Well, if I'd known any. We all used to be rather fond of mud, and that was our weapon."

" _Maman_ would've had an absolutely fit if we played with mud," Gabrielle shook her head, but noticed a certain look in her friend's eye. "Do you miss it at all? Not caring about expectations or finesse?"

"Sometimes," Ginny said. "I wish I could be a little girl again. But, it doesn't seem like that's going to ever happen. I won't have much time to be anything but a grown up. I suppose its best I gave up acting like that."

Ginny was smiling brightly, trying to be optimistic. She truly did miss the days of running in the mud, playing quidditch, and eating like a slob. It felt like people expected so much of her, and she didn't have that much to offer. She was supposed to be a strong, fearsome creature of wit and diplomacy. She felt, however, as if she was nothing more than a little girl.

Oh well. She'd figure something out, as she always did.

"I think I want to ask Harry about a garden," Ginny moved on. "What do you think?"

"I think it'd be charming," Gabrielle. "You know I could help you with so much. You'll have to start next spring though, it's far too late now."

"August does have that damper I suppose," she replied. "Then maybe I'll put it off until we're closer to spring."

"That sounds splendid," Gabrielle beamed. "Only, I'll still make plans. _Oh_ , the ideas I have!"

The girls laughed together while they finished their tea until the boys returned, dirty and scuffed up. They sat down with grins on their faces and looking stupidly satisfied to have acted so foolish.

"So!" Harry asked cheerily. "How was your day?"

"I spent time with mum," Ginny said. "Gabrielle went to visit with Fleur for a bit, so that was nice for her. Mum and I did a lot of cooking and cleaning while we caught up on each other's lives."

"Was she acting like a nutter?" Ron asked nervously. "Because you don't have to come over if you don't like."

"No, I need to," she answered pointedly. "It was quite enjoyable, anyways. I miss cooking."

They didn't seem to believe her, but moved on into an intense discussion about how English food was better than French food. Ginny felt awfully conflicted between the food she grew up on and the food she'd grown accustomed to and simply let Gabrielle defend their lifestyle. Harry wasn't as passionate; he simply sat back and watched as well, sometimes saying something random to pitch in. Mostly, however, he just shot worried glances at Ginny.

She had to wonder what that was about.

"Well," he said around six. "It's getting a little later. The girls and I should head home."

Ron frowned, reacting to Ginny leaving to stay with Harry. "Alright. I'll see you lot later, then."

After bidding her family goodnight, the three teenagers left the Burrow via flu network and stepped out into the Grimmauld Place kitchen. Normally when Harry came home, he went to his room and shut himself up for a few hours to read the prophet or a quidditch book. Ginny, however, immediately grabbed his attention.

He was kind of glad.

"I want to see the library again," she said. "Would it be alright if I did that before dinner? Or is that only for Sirius?"

"Of course not," Harry brushed it off. "Come on, I'll show you."

Gabrielle excused herself to write a letter to her parents. Ginny blushed at her friends obvious actions, but walked with Harry up to the third floor. He opened the door for her in a flourished manner that made her roll her eyes. "So gentlemanly."

"Always," he winked. She hadn't known Harry could be so flirty—but then again, he was raised by Sirius Black. "You can take whatever book you like. We have spell books and magical creature books, potions, or history. We also have a variety of fiction novels, both wizard and muggle authors. I believe there are some herbology textbooks, but not many that I know of."

"Do you read often?" she asked, beginning to examine titles.

"A little bit," he shrugged. "The popular fictions, I can read, but nothing too romantic. Sirius says I should read them to understand women and know how to act, but I've never been able to get past the first few chapters."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I feel like it's not real."

Ginny didn't know how to respond. Instead, she turned and gasped at the sight of her favorite children's book. "Tales of the Beetle and the Bard!" She pulled it off the shelf. "The spine is barely cracked."

"Sirius didn't have them read to him as a child," Harry replied. "Before my mom died, she told Sirius she wanted him to read me muggle fairytales if anything happened to her. So he read those instead of Beetle and Bard."

"You have to hear them," she insisted. They stared at each other, him seeming slightly afraid. "On the couch, now."

He obeyed instantly, sitting on the plush black couch. Ginny kicked off her sandals and slid on to the other end of the couch, curling into a small ball. Seeing her so settled in made Harry more comfortable, and he relaxed into the couch a little more. It was there that he noticed how much he liked listening to Ginny. Her voice was a little deeper than a lot of girls, but it still had a soothing feminine touch to it.

Harry had heard some of the stories of Beetle and the Bard from Ron in summary, but never in their original form. He enjoyed the ridiculous ideas of how magic affected the characters in the story, and noted the differences to muggle fairy tales. He would definitely make sure Ginny read both types of stories to their children.

Merlin's beard.

 _Their children_.

The thought made him a little dizzy.

"You zone out a lot, do you know that?"

Harry snapped back to reality. Ginny was watching him with a mixture of concern and amusement. "Sorry?"

"You often look off into the distance." the corner of her mouth twitched. "It's only been about twenty four hours and I can already tell."

He blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I was thinking about how much I liked listening to you."

"Oh," she blushed as well, the red color creeping up her neck. "Well. Then maybe I'll read to you more often."

He flashed his best 'Sirius' smile her. "I'd love that."

"Lovely," she smiled back. She wondered if he knew how much that smiled affected her.

Judging by the mischievous glint in his eye, he did.

 **)-(**

Quickly, Ginny learned that Harry Potter had a very silly side. He could be quite mature at times, and knew how to handle the people around him. There were times when he was smooth a charming like his godfather, making her blush with witty comments and surprisingly deep thoughts. He did, however, have his moments.

It gave them a slightly frustrating dance. It was nice and smooth when they went for a run, ate meals together, read in the library...but there were times when Harry wanted to let loose a little bit. He wanted her to dance and be silly, not ballroom dance. He wanted her to come play quidditch instead of just watching him. He wanted her to go swimming in the lake instead of the clear waters she was accustomed to.

Ginny simply wasn't comfortable with that. She couldn't remember the last moment that she'd played in the mud or done something athletic. Between Beauxbatons and summers with Gabrielle, her callouses had worn away and her hands had turned delicate. The dirtiest she got was tending to her mother's garden or running with Harry. For six years, she'd been taught to be clean and lady like and it was ingrained in her.

Why couldn't he leave that be?!

Close to two weeks after she'd moved in, the two of them were on their typical morning run, this time in the rain. There wasn't much talking during their time together, and there never really was. They simply ran, and Ginny enjoyed the quiet companionship.

The rain began to pour harder. Ginny grabbed Harry and stopped him, motioning to turn around. He didn't quite understand, however, and kept running in a sideways motion. She would've laughed at how goofy he looked if he hadn't slipped off the path and fell straight into grass and mud. Still, Ginny had to bite her lip to keep silent when she offered to help him up.

Of course, he only pulled her down to his side.

"Harry!" she yelled. "Now we're both covered in mud!"

"I know!" he yelled back. "I remember how much fun you were! You didn't garden, you rolled in the mud!"

"Maybe I like gardening!" she said, anger building inside of her. Why couldn't he accept that she'd changed from her younger self?

"Nobody likes gardening, _Ginvera_!"

" _I do, Harold_."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "What happened to you? The fun, happy, dirty Ginny!"

"I was shipped off to boarding school in France so I could learn how to be your DAMN WIFE!"

"I didn't ask for a prissy Beauxbatons girl who can't have fun! This isn't my fault!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm so terrible, not fun, and stiff! I'm sorry that when I went to France, I felt like my life was ripped away and everything I was got replaced with a lady like person I don't even know! _I'm sorry I don't know who I am!_ "

Harry looked taken aback, and almost confused.

"I am trying to make this work," she cried. "I've tried. I put all my training into practice, I've tried new things, but it's hard to completely change yourself _again_ for the person you were changed for in the first place."

Harry looked down. "This isn't how I wanted my life to pan out, Ginny. I wanted to choose my wife a few years after I was an auror. I wanted to find someone who could roll in the mud with me, but also cook for my children. I wanted a best friend, a partner in a wife. I wanted to pick her. And that was taken away from me."

"So I'm sorry," he looked up into her eyes. "I'm sorry for trying to make you into my perfect bride. I'm sorry for not being your perfect groom."

"I can't go all the way, Harry," she sighed. "I want to be good for you so we can make the rest of our lives easy. But you have to meet me half way."

"You're right," he said with an equally exasperated sigh. Looking at her fondly, he held a hand out to her. "Let's start over, shall we?"

"Of course," she smiled.

And threw mud in his face.

Harry looked unbelievably shocked. "Ginvera Weasley. Did you just throw mud in my face?"

"Possibly."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm so much _damn fun_."

Harry laughed loudly, wiping it from his eyes. It took two seconds for him to dump a handful on her head. She retaliated until it grew into a full on war, running through the small park and ducking behind trees, throwing mud and sliding around in the pouring rain.

Ginny hid behind a tree, mud dripping between her fingers, as she waited for the opportunity to catch Harry off guard. She thought she heard a noise behind her and turned. She was ready to pounce when she collided with Harry...who happened to be doing the same thing as she.

The mud-covered pair fell to the ground in a whirlwind of limbs and hair, Harry attempting to brace the fall for his fiancé. She landed on his chest awkwardly, with his head on a root and her elbow in his stomach. They both groaned in pain. Prying themselves apart, Ginny barely had time to register what happened before Harry was checking her over.

"I'm such a bloody idiot," he chastised himself. "Are you hurt? Where are you injured? We can go to St Mungos—

"Harry—Harry, stop," Ginny grabbed his wrists. She stopped his hands from checking any further up her legs and kept his large, masculine hands at her knees. "I'm alright, I promise."

"Right," he said slowly. They sat there in the rain, bodies close and eyes locked in a trance-like state. Despite the cold rain, Ginny could feel her blood warming at the way Harry glanced at her lips. She herself noticed the way droplets fell off his black locks and onto his forehead, sliding down beneath his eyes. She followed the path of a particular droplets down to his nose, where it slid to his lips.

He licked it off.

 _Oh_.

Ginny suddenly understood what it meant to desire someone. Sure, she'd been attracted to many boys at Beauxbatons and just others in general, but this was different. Her heart beat was erratic and she felt herself getting dizzy with breath loss. She wanted to kiss the rain drops off of his lips before he got the chance to lick them away.

Just as she felt herself leaning in to kiss him, she realized that she barely knew him. Yes, Harry was very attractive. He had a good heart and was intelligent, strong, and once again—very handsome. She also knew, however, that before she let herself get whisked away, she needed to have something more than sexual attraction. Less than half an hour ago they'd been arguing over Ginny not being fun enough!

"Sorry," Harry cleared his throat pulling back. "I should get you back home, you'll catch your death and Ron will rip me apart with his hands—magic not necessary."

Ginny giggled. "You're right. Come on, Potter."

"It's Black now, or haven't you heard?"

"Oh ha-ha-ha."


	5. Chapter 5

**You reviewers keep me inspired and I love you.**

 **Kane Richards: I would be furious as well. Harry is especially infuriated with Sirius and has yet to actually speak to him. When he does in this chapter, it is brief and with no warmth. A large blow up that can only be perfected by Harry Potter is in the near future (as well as a meltdown from Ginny) but he's very focused on making the best of the situation. Sirius has raised Harry to be a gentlemanly, but jovial young man who makes the others around him happy.**

 **-Ginny is similar in that that, but more calming. She keeps her feelings and anger concealed. At this point, she's less angry and more hurt, fearful, and sad and is keeping that under control. She too is trying to make the best of the situation, as she has grown to be a gentler sort of girl. This is an alternate universe, so she's been in different situations and isn't the same fiery girl we know in the books, but a cool and collected sweetheart that, like Harry, only wants those around her to be happy.**

 **-This is primarily a romance story, and I am pretty focused on that. I'm sad I didn't make what I said above come across in the story like I was trying to, and I will see if I can show a little bit of that as I keep editing. Thank you for letting me see that and I hope I can make their future reactions to the situation feel a little more realistic. Thank you a ton for reading and commenting, and I hope you'll keep reading the story.**

 **This is a fluffy chapter :) I hope you all enjoy it, because it's one of my favorites**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

"It is two weeks before school starts back up and you haven't taken Ginny to get _anything_?"

Harry didn't reply. He simply shrugged nonchalantly at his guardian, not particularly caring that Sirius seemed annoyed.

"First you come into the house, soaking wet and covered in mud right as I was about to begin a search party for you, then you tell me you haven't taken the girl you're responsible for shopping for everything she'll need for school?"

Harry yawned and saw the annoyance and anger in Sirius' eyes. "We were planning to go today."

Sirius sat heavily down in a kitchen chair. "You've already taken control of all your inheritance from your parents...so you might as well go on and use that. Also, your mother's vault..."

"Will be Ginny's," Harry nodded shortly. "I know. I made preparations of my lunch break the other day."

"Well I suppose I can't be too mad at you," Sirius sighed.

 _No shit_ , Harry thought bitterly. He kept his mouth closed as Sirius eyed him warily, then continued speaking. "Don't lose your watch in Diagon Alley, make sure Ginny has everything...and have fun, son."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. He left the kitchen, taking the steps upstairs two at a time. When he reached the first floor, he found Ginny ready to go in a white blouse tucked into a navy blue skirt. She wore strappy brown sandals and her hair curled, falling down her back in a way that made Harry a little muddled.

Finding her attractive would not be anything close to difficult.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "I've got a list of books and everything."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Erm, you look lovely by the way."

She blushed in that way that Harry was coming to be quite fond of. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he answered, realizing he meant it. He held out his hand. Ginny hesitated before taking it, linking her fingers in his. She surprised him further when her other hand came up to wrap around his arm, holding herself closer to his body. He cleared his throat at the warmth in his body. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm."

He squeezed her hand, made sure his wand was in his empty one, and apparated to Diagon Alley. They ended up just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny took a moment to recover before nodding that she was ready, but still held on fairly securely to Harry's arm for a minute.

"I forgot how much I missed Diagon Alley," she said as they walked towards Gringotts. "It's better than the modern world, still so much like a real village."

Harry smiled down at her with all the sincerity in the world. At times, she was so splendidly romantic that it gave him those mushy feelings Sirius joked about. He tugged her along with a lopsided grin. She looked beautiful, happy, and after the morning in the woods, free.

Diagon Alley was sunny and clear for the day, making Harry extra bouncy. He led Ginny, still hand in hand, into the magnificent building of Gringotts. Once past the guards, Harry produced two keys and handed them to a goblin behind the counter. "The Potter Vaults, Griphook."

"Of course, Mr. Potter," the goblin grinned creepily. "Your friend will be accompanying you?"

"Miss. Weasley is to be the next Mrs. Potter," Harry said firmly. "I trust that while that secret will be kept, she will be properly attended to."

"Your trust is well founded, I assure you, Mr. Potter," Griphook nodded. "If you'll follow me."

"What do you mean, 'properly attended to,' Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"You have your own vault," Harry whispered back. "Your own dowry, jewelry, some paintings. It's all yours. Over the years, your parents have put little by little in it and it's grown. That's what Sirius said. Of course, some of the jewelry and the paintings are my mothers."

"Oh my," she gasped quietly. "That's a bit much."

"Wait until you see the vault we share. I'm excessively uncomfortable with it all."

"Alright," Ginny gulped. "I can do this."

"I'm right here," he nodded. "It's overwhelming, but I'm right here."

The ride to the vaults was deep, as the Potters were an old family. When they arrived, Harry helped Ginny from the cart and noticed how she was clearly nervous, but kept her chin high. He led her into the vault, almost smiling at her gasp of shock. The stacks of money must've thrown her for a loop.

"Let's not stay in here." Harry ushered her towards the entrance to her vault, built into his. She seemed a little more at ease in there. The room was covered in red velvet, with stacks of books and jewelry cases and a pile of money in the corner. She gravitated towards the books and paintings, smiling lightly.

"Your mother was very accomplished," she said.

"Yeah, she was," Harry agreed. "Sirius says she never stopped reading and wanting to learn." There was silence in the room as Ginny examined all that was now hers. "I actually have something I wanted to give to you."

"Oh?"

"There's this amulet that's been in my family for years," he said, grabbing a black box from a display case. He opened it to reveal a dark silver chain, holding a diamond shaped silver charm. The edges of the charm were curled like vines, smattered with tiny black diamonds. In the center was a single ruby that took Ginny's breath away.

"It's always supposed to go to the betrothed of the eldest son," Harry explained. "But it's intended as a gift. So, this is my first gift to you. I hope you like presents. I rather like giving them."

"It's beautiful Harry," she said. Ginny turned and pulled her hair aside. "Put it on for me?"

Putting on the necklace created a sense of intimacy between the two. Harry allowed himself to enjoy being so close to her, loving that he heard an intake of breath when his fingers brushed the back of her neck.

"I'll wear it always," Ginny promised when it clicked into place.

"Good," he whispered. "It'll keep the boys away when they realize who gave it to you."

"I can take care of myself, Mr. Potter."

"But I must say I'll enjoy taking care of you, Miss. Weasley."

She turned, eyes locking with his. They stared for a moment. Harry once again saw the look in her eyes from the morning, of clear desire that faded away. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Ginny seemed shocked at the pet name. "Nothing. I just..."

"Just what?"

"We barely know each other."

"If this betrothal hadn't happened, and we spent as much time as we did together, I would still want to kiss you just as badly."

Ginny closed her eyes.

"Say no if you don't want me to," Harry whispered, continuing to lean in close. "Just...say...no..."

And he pressed his lips to hers.

He felt Ginny stiffen for a moment. She was hesitant, he could tell, so he placed a hand on the side of her face and stroked his thumb across her cheek. She melted then, her hands coming up to grasp Harry's shoulders in a seemingly weak-in-the-knees movement.

The kiss was slow and sweet, Harry recalling every bit of gentlemanly manner he could find. He needed to respect her. Thus, he kept his body a little back and his kiss fairly innocent. She was clearly no stranger to lips, however, and made it difficult to pull away.

Because of this, she ended the kiss after a few tender moments. Her face was the color of tomatoes, but her eyes sparkled and she looked so happy. "You're really wonderful, Harry. As much of an idiot as you are, you're wonderful."

"That's a compliment, right?" Harry retorted. She rolled her eyes, but he snuck a quick kiss before turning to put some gold in a bag for her.

"That's quite a bit," she said.

"You'll need some for the school year," he explained. "And everything you need for Hogwarts isn't going to be cheap. Plus, you need a pet."

She thought to the companionship she'd seen between Harry and his owl, Hedwig, and raised an eyebrow. "I doubt I'll be able to form such a connection as the one you share with Hedwig."

"It'll be special," he chirped. "Because it'll be from me. So you'll have to love it."

"You are so presumptuous."

"Do you not know who I was raised by?"

Ginny started to argue, but she couldn't find one, so closed her mouth. Harry winked and handed her the money to put into her little brown purse. She rolled her eyes. Accepting defeat, she let Harry lead her from the vault and back to the cart.

After Gringotts, they spent an awful large amount of money on books and school supplies. They stopped in at Fred and George's joke shop, enjoying the atmosphere. Ginny was shocked at the amount of people in there and marveled at how it hadn't lessened since she'd been to the grand opening. It really was spectacular.

Once Ginny and Harry both had a few uniforms, they went back to Flourish and Blotts for a specific novel Ginny wanted. As they walked in, Ginny bumped into someone who wasn't looking. Granted, her eyesight was trained on Harry and his magnificent green eyes, but she was still slightly miffed.

"Watch where you're walking," a deep voice drawled in a bored voice. Grey eyes trained on her, however, and instantly the perfect carved face of Draco Malfoy lit up just a bit. "Oh. My apologies, miss."

"It's alright," she said, moving on. Harry held out his hand for her, but his eyes were hard. He looked like he was ready to go further into the store.

"Now, now, now," Malfoy smirked. "How did Four Eyes get a girl like this?"

"Walk away, Malfoy," Harry practically growled. "Leave her alone."

"No," he grinned. "I want to know why this pretty lady is slumming it."

"I'm not slumming it," Ginny fired back. She didn't tolerate bullies. "I'm living far beyond what I deserve."

"Don't say that," Harry told her fiercely. "Don't you ever say that, Ginny." He turned back to the white haired boy. "Malfoy, walk away now. Nobody wants a scene."

"Maybe I do," he grinned. "So...Ginny? Where've I heard that name? Oh, yes, from _Weasleby_! Are you related to that clumsy oaf? I heard he had a little accident at the ministry! Was that horridly embarrassing for you?"

Ginny stepped forward, anger rising in her. She didn't tolerate bullies, yes, but more than that she didn't tolerate her family being picked on. "Don't say another word about my brother."

"And your frumpy mother?"

Ginny lurched forward, but Harry's hand on her waist calm her down. He pulled her away, eyes threatening Malfoy with unsaid curses.

"Oh I know!" Malfoy called as they walked away. "We can talk about your father who can't support your unfortunately large family. I bet he didn't even father most of you. That oaf of a brother you have is a bastard, right?"

Ginny must've been having a bad day, so naturally, she whipped out her wand and fired the first hex she could think of—a bat-bogey hex. A great amount of satisfaction filled her as Malfoy ran from the bookshop with screams of terror (and something about his father's hearing). She nervously pocketed her wand and dove deeper into the store, Harry hot on her heels.

"I am so sorry," she whispered when they ducked behind a book shelf. "I shouldn't have lost control like that, I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"Both times, you've had every right to act up," Harry assured her. "Malfoy's a complete arsehole, though, and you shouldn't listen to him. He isn't satisfied unless he makes a scene, and it always better to not engage."

She sighed, eyeing Harry. "Did Sirius teach you that?"

"Of course not," he rolled his eyes. "Sirius tells me to hex him into oblivion."

"And why don't you?"

"My mother hated violence," he shrugged. "She wrote me letters, from the year we were in hiding in Godric's Hollow. One tells me how she has quite the temper, but she hates violence. I always try to veer away from that, but sometimes..."

"He just pokes too far," Ginny told him, eyes flashing. "Why does he not like you?"

"I chose Ron over him," Harry mumbled. "When I first came to Hogwarts, with my fame over killing Voldemort, Malfoy extended an offer of friendship, but he said it in a way that degraded your brother for being a Weasley. Ever since I turned it down and joined Gryffindor, he's hated me."

"Because he felt shunned?" Ginny gaped.

"It probably also has something to do with him being Slytherin, and his father being a Pureblood prat. His dad looks down on me because my Mum was a muggleborn. In general, his dad just hates me, really."

"Well that's stupid," Ginny rolled her eyes. "But he can't ruin our day. Come on."

They got the book Ginny desired, leaving the shop quickly. As they made to leave, Harry reminded her that she needed to get a pet. She groaned, but eventually gave into his pleading look. Harry was simply too persistent to refuse. So, they made their way to the animal emporium, where Ginny was almost taken aback by the amount of animals in the room.

"I don't know what to pick," she said breathlessly. "There's so many."

"Would you like an owl?" he prompted. "I know you and Gabrielle will be frequently writing this year."

"Her owl, Belle, will work fine for that," she shook her head. She looked at the lady behind the counter. "Excuse me, do you have any well-mannered cats?"

The lady nodded. "Duchess. She's a white Persian with blue eyes, and should be around here somewhere..."

No sooner had she spoken then a white flurry was dashing from behind the counter in hot pursuit of another tabby cat, who seemed to be chasing something itself. The white cat leaped elegantly over the tabby and pounced on the little object that was running from them. Ginny expected to be horrified as it ate something, but instead it removed its paws and turned, hovering over it.

She looked down and saw a tiny pink puffball. Within moments, she realized it was one of those little animals Fred and George were selling in the joke shop. The white cat hissed and swatted at the tabby cat, protecting the puffball. Her heart warmed.

"She does that often," the lady said. "She's always protecting the smaller animals from the other cats."

"I hate to take her away," Ginny frowned. "But I would like her."

"The others will be fine," the lady assured her. "Duchess will be well cared for with you, I believe."

"She will," Ginny promised.

"Just be warned, she only eats fish. Other meats make her sick. If she's hungry though and you have nothing else, she'll have chicken or lamb."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind," Ginny smiled. Harry handed over the money as she bent down, clicking her tongue.

"Here, Duchess," she cooed. "Come here, darling."

As the tabby cat had moved on, Duchess made her way over to Ginny. The cat's beautiful white fur was incredibly soft and thick, and she purred the second Ginny began petting her.

"I think we'll get along just fine."

With her cat in her arms, Ginny left the animal emporium with Harry. Duchess clung to Ginny's shirt and seemed to hide in the girl's neck, not liking the sounds of the street.

"Since I've already sent our things home, maybe we should leave through the Leaky Cauldron," Harry noticed the cat's discomfort. "Duchess doesn't seem to like this, and I doubt she'll like the Floo. We can walk home, it won't be far."

So the two left by way of Leaky Cauldron. Once back to the rainy streets of London, Harry hailed a cab to take them to Grimmauld Place to keep out of the rain. The cat acted like it knew Harry was the one responsible and pranced to him, licking his hand before curling into Ginny's lap.

"I love this cat," she beamed. "Thank you, Harry."

They shared a brief kiss before settling into silence, enjoying a quiet ride back. The man up front grinned. "How long have you two been together?"

Ginny smiled, thinking of the right answer. Technically, it would be that very day, but it seemed odd that he would buy her a cat, so she settled with, "A long time. I've known I was going to marry him since I was seven years old."

"Married?" the driver asked. "You look a bit young for that."

"There are...certain circumstances that have pushed it closer," Harry explained. He and Ginny shared a secret smile. "We're set for next June."

"Lovely time of the year," the cab driver nodded. When they pulled in front of Grimmauld Place, Harry paid with his muggle money and helped Ginny out of the cab. As they rushed into the townhouse, they held hands and stayed close, as if the rain pushed them together.

And once inside, Harry couldn't help himself. He just had to sneak one more kiss.

Not that Ginny was complaining, of course.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you lovelies for your input, it makes me so happy:) y'all are the coolest**

 **HP18: I see where your confusion comes from. Sirius did not know about the contract until after he had adopted Harry. It came to light shortly after. In the first chapter, he says "In that time, a sort of contract came to light," in reference to after he'd adopted Harry. I used the phrase "came into my guardianship." I probably should have been clearer on that line. As far as sending Ginny away…her parents wanted her to have a good life full of adventure and culture, with a great education on the magical world and behaving like a 'lady.' She was only eleven, and she and Harry wouldn't have been in a serious relationship at so young.**

 **Rough-and-Tumble: Regulus did exist, but he died when he tried to abandon Voldemort. These things are explained soon, in the chapter where Harry and Ginny completely lose it with their parents and a long discussion is had about the time around when the contract came to light. And yeah, it would have been easier for Harry to just adopt, but he really desires the connection of having his own children that he craves from a small attachment to his parents, if that makes sense? It's something that's really important to him, and he's willing to make it work for the people around him and for the possibility of having his own children that he so desperately wants.**

 **-and I totally get the Regulus fascination. I've always wanted to know more about him and his story and the conflictions he had growing up/being a part of Voldemort's circle.**

 **-as for the gun comment in Chapter 03, Sirius has kept Harry very much aware of many different parts of the muggle world, so I thought it was appropriate haha.**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews and questions, keep them coming because they make me a better writer (hopefully y'all think so too haha). You all get virtual chocolate chip cookies (or any other kind of cookie. Peanut butter are good too.) Anyhoo! One more fluffy chapter before crap hits the fan!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can," Harry encouraged. "You did it all the time when we were younger, and flying isn't something you ever really forget."

"You'll be a pro, Gin," Ron agreed. "Just take a deep breath."

She did as her brother instructed, mounting the broom hesitantly. Harry held her waist while she got adjusted, which most certainly did not help her focus. As she got ready to fly off, a loud pop came from just outside the gate.

"Who's that?" Ron frowned.

Harry and Ginny exchanged a guilty look. The former scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well, erm..."

"Harold," Ron said sharply. "Is that who I think it is?"

"Everyone needs a second chance, mate," he shrugged.

Ginny interjected. "I invited Hermione over for tea with me and I think while you have a moment to talk, you should apologize and maybe offer to take her to the ballet to make up for it, since Harry and I are already going tonight and we might have already bought you two tickets as well."

" _You want me to go to a muggle ballet with the girl I've completely embarrassed myself over?"_

Ron's face turned beet red as Ginny waved at Hermione. The youngest Wealsey motioned for her to come past the garden and into the back yard, moments before Harry mounted the broom as well and took off expertly, Ginny squealing in fright.

"You sure you want to do this?" Harry asked as they gained height. "We can turn around if you like."

"No," she yelled back. "You're sitting through a ballet version of Romeo and Juliet—I think I can learn to play quidditch."

Down below them, Hermione approached warily. "Did Ginny just take off on a broom? I thought we were having tea…"

"We are, well, you two are I mean...Harry kidnapped her," Ron spit out. Or course he managed to sound like a completely idiot. "He sort of hopped on and took off."

"Are they together?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded. Hermione didn't know how to reply, so she stood in awkward silence. Ron thought she looked very pretty in her tight jeans and rosy colored blouse. Her hair was a little bushy, but quite tame compared to what he'd remembered seeing in their earlier years.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Ron blurted out. He wanted to smack himself for the abruptness, but realized there was no going back. He cleared his throat. "I'd had a bit too much to drink the night before, at Harry's party, and was feeling dreadful, and my friends were being arses and I wanted some pleasant company, so I thought I'd come sit with you, but I didn't realize my stomach would betray me like that and I am so sorry, I don't have any more words to explain how deeply sorry I am."

There was a thick stretch of silence before Hermione replied with, "You thought my company would be pleasant?"

 _That's all she got out of that?!_

"Yeah, I did," Ron replied nervously.

"Well, don't feel bad about it at all," she said. "I don't know if Lavender will ever let me forget it, but it's alright."

"Lavender isn't so horrid once you get to know her," Ron said warily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, so she's pretty horrid."

They shared a laugh, making Ron feel ten times more at ease. He felt the back of his neck prickle with nerves still, but raised his hand to rub the nerves away for a moment. "I think I know of a way I can make it up to you, if you'd like."

"Oh?" Hermione waited.

"There's this ballet in muggle London tonight," he said. "I don't know if that's something you like, but it's supposed to be Romeo and Juliet, or something like that. I don't really know much about muggles."

"It's alright," she assured him.

"And it would be just as friends, no pressure or anything, just be making up for being a total prick. I mean..."

"Ronald, I'd love to go."

"Really?" Ron realized how shocked and grateful he sounded and cleared his throat again. "Alright, wicked. Where can I pick you up? That is, if you're alright with apparating?"

"I am," she agreed, relaying her home address to him. He almost gave her an awkward thumbs up, but kept his hands down. "I'll just go wait inside for Ginny."

"She should be right in," Ron replied. As she walked away, he felt awfully proud of himself...

Until he realized he said they were going as friends.

"Idiot," he groaned aloud. "I'm an absolute, bleeding idiot!"

Harry and Ginny touched down at that same moment. His best friend grinned. "We all knew that, Ron."

"Run away before I shoved that broom up your arse."

"Annndddd off you two go," Ginny sighed as the boys began chasing each other. "So mature."

The Weasley girl walked back towards her house, thinking on how much she loved flying. It had surprised her, to feel the enjoyment she remembered from her pre-Beauxbaton days. Harry was right; she was a natural, and decided she would have to fly more often.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Hermione looking warmly around her. "Sorry about that. Harry can be kind of silly and abrupt sometimes."

"I've noticed," Hermione smiled. "I thought you'd be interested to know that Ronald invited me to the ballet tonight."

"Harry and I are going as well."

"Hmm," Hermione eyed Ginny suspiciously. In the few weeks Ginny had been back in England, the two girls had written each other four times and met for lunch twice. "Do you normally do late night events two days before leaving for school?"

Ginny smiled. "Harry is trying to compromise. I learn quidditch, he goes to the ballet."

"Yes, tell me all about Harry," Hermione smirked.

"Over tea," Ginny reprimanded. She walked over to the stove. "Everything is ready in the sitting room, just through there. All I need to do it put on the water."

It took no time for the water to boil, so Ginny took the kettle and poured it into the pot waiting on a tray in the sitting room. When Ginny sat down, Hermione leaned forward conspiratorially. "Now, Miss. Weasley. Tell me everything."

 **)-(**

Harry fidgeted with his tie. "You didn't actually tell her everything, did you?"

"Of course not," Ginny assured him. She watched her boyfriend easily finish tying his tie and putting into place. "Why do you have a muggle suit on hand?"

"Sirius believes every man should one," he explained. "Ron has one too, Sirius gave it to him on his seventeenth birthday."

"I must say I'm relieved. I was slightly concerned our dearest Ron would show up in dress robes."

Harry grinned before turning back to her. "You look magnificent, by the way."

"Thank you," she blushed. She wore a navy blue dress that was form fitting and hugged every curve on her body. It was one sleeved, so one of her pale shoulders was on display. Her hair was piled on her head in curls, with just a few falling down. The only other decoration (beside her silver stilettos) was the amulet that belonged to Harry's mother.

"You look quite handsome yourself," she replied. "I think I might make you wear a muggle tux for the wedding."

"Your wish is my command."

She giggled and grabbed her silver clutch, which held the four pre-purchased tickets, among a few other things Ginny felt necessary for a night out. Harry offered her his arm. "Are you ready, my lady?"

She rolled her eyes and took his arm. "Of course, my lord."

Harry laughed and led her to the library, where Sirius had requested they come show off their formal dress. Ginny entered hesitantly. No doubt Sirius would be obnoxious with his compliments, as he always was.

Sure enough, he clapped his hands. "You two are the best looking pair I've ever seen!"

"Thank you," Ginny blushed.

"Your mother loved the ballet, Harry," Sirius sighed. "She was fiery and independent, but she was a sucker for romance novels and anything girly. Your father took her to more ballets than I care to remember."

"Seems Potter men are born to be forced into things," Harry remarked bitterly.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, eyes closing in exasperation. "Not tonight."

Sirius looked between them, eyes visibly watering as he leaned tiredly against his desk, suddenly appearing as his actual age. "You are both such remarkable people. I love you more than you could possibly understand, Harry, and I adore you, Ginny. I hope that someday, you can see that."

"Right," Harry allowed himself to be shocked at the amount of affection Sirius was showing, but he couldn't see past his anger. His throat was thick with emotion and his eyes burned with tears of hurt and anger. He swallowed the words threatening on his lips. "We'll be back before midnight."

Sirius sighed heavily. "Go on, then. Don't want to be late."

"Very true," Ginny said thickly. When she and Harry had left the library, she turned and laid her hands on his chest. "Do you think you can ever forgive Sirius?"

"Honestly, I don't know," Harry replied shortly. Seeing the conflict in her eyes, hee stopped her in the hallway and squeezed both her hands. His anger wasn't about them, but about how they'd begun. "I've never felt this way about anyone, Ginny. We've only known each other a month. Well, I guess I've known you all our lives, but we're just now really getting to know each other and I just..." he trailed off. "You've made me really happy to be around the past few weeks and I'm excited that we're going to be together, despite how we got here. I want to treat this like a regular relationship...until Christmas, I suppose. For the time we have to be normal, I want to be normal as we can possibly manage."

Ginny smiled and placed a hand on either side of his face. "I agree. I've really enjoyed our last few weeks together, how it's mainly been just us. I almost want it to stay like this."

"Just us," he whispered. "Always."

"Merlin, I wish it were so."

"We really are going to be late," Harry spoke softly. "And I don't want to leave Ron all alone with Hermione."

Ginny giggled. "He might lose his dinner from the nerves."

"Oh no," Harry paled. "Hermione's probably wearing a nice dress."

"We'd better go."

There was a moment where the two clearly considered not moving, but Ginny giggled again and tugged Harry along. They made their way onto the streets of London, hailing a cab once more. The drive was spent in silence as Ginny took in the wonder of the busy city. She loved a good village, but Harry could tell the muggle world fascinated her.

He remembered Ron's first trip into the muggle world and his fascination. The same look was mirrored on Ginny's face and it made him smile.

"Why does Sirius always make sure you know so much about the muggle world?" Ginny asked. "Because of your mother?"

"Exactly," Harry replied. "He wanted me to have that part of her."

"Our children will know about this part of you."

His heart warmed. It was amazing how much she actually valued his past and opinions, and how often she mentioned their future children. It was as if she constantly reminded the primary reason they'd agreed to this.

When they reached the theatre, they found Hermione and Ron standing outside, waiting. Ron looked quite smart in his muggle tux, and Hermione in a flowing pink dress and her frizzy hair tamed for once.

"Oi, you've groomed your hair for once," Harry smirked at his friend when they approached.

Ron winked. "I thought I would look as much of a prat as you do for one night."

"I'm wounded, my friend, truly I am."

"Alright boys," Hermione grabbed both of their arms and tried to pull them along. "Come on, this is my favorite play. Move along."

Ron didn't seem to care much that she was bossing him around, only that her hand was on his forearm. He rested his hand over hers and rearranged it so that he was escorting her into the building.

The ballet really was beautiful. With the help of the program, Harry followed the storyline fairly easily and noted how talented the dancers were. Even if he didn't quite love it, he could appreciate it. When he looked over to Ginny, however, he was shocked to see the light shining in her eyes.

"Is he dying?" Ron whisper-yelled in shock. "He's dying, isn't he?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered back, eyes shining with unshed tears. She grabbed Ron's hand and brought it to clasp in her lap. "Just watch."

Ron silenced himself. Harry continued to watch in fascination as Romeo's dance slowed dramatically, turning into more of a graceful stumbling. It was mirrored by Juliet rising from her place and beginning a lovely dance of life, only for it to turn mournful when she realized her Romeo was dead. Ginny's grip on his hand tightened tremendously as the performance ended with Juliet stabbing herself through the heart.

The curtain came down. The foursome stood and applauded with the rest of the audience before the filing out began. They made quick work of leaving the building and heading out into the streets and taking a walk.

"What did you think?" Ginny asked the boys.

"It was beautiful," Ron said slowly. "But Romeo kind of bothers me, and I think it's a bit ridiculous to kill yourself over someone you met only days before."

"Right," Hermione nodded. "I understand the pain of losing someone you love can be great, but taking your life because you're sad shows a lack of courage to face the world. They were both very selfish."

"Didn't you say it was your favorite play?" Harry inquired.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Because while I don't approve of the ending, the idea of forbidden love and risking it all appeals to the fanciful side of me. I've always wanted to love someone enough that if I had to, I'd throw my life away. I don't necessarily want to be put into that situation, but I wouldn't mind the feelings."

Ron blushed heavily. "Maybe you just needed to wait a little bit."

Hermione blushed as well, looking down at her feet. The conversation moved on to Ginny expressing her wish to know ballet, and it took off from there. The entire night, however, Ron and Hermione seemed to pay a little extra attention to each other, creating a thick and interesting atmosphere.

"I think Ron's found someone to make him more romantic," Ginny whispered into Harry's ear as they hung back on the walk home.

"It's about time, don't you think?" Harry grinned. "He's fancied her all these years and is just now finding a way to buck up the courage and be a man."

"I thought they'd only just met this summer."

"He's watched her from afar," Harry explained. "Like he knew who she was, and they'd spoken a few times, but nothing beyond that until the party. He's always had a strange sort of attachment towards the pretty Ravenclaw girl."

"Well I like her," Ginny decided. "I believe she'll be perfect for Ron."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. We'll see about that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is a little bit of a longer chapter with the blow up from Harry and some questions answered. I wanna make a quick note to explain me bringing Harry and Ginny together so soon: it's a personal challenge of mine. I used to write stories and bring couples together very quickly, but after they were together, I couldn't write anymore. This has been a chance for me to bring their romance together and still find a plot afterwards, continuing to write so that my characters grow because stories don't end after the big kiss and get together. This is my first story where I was able to write twenty full chapters.**

 **I love you guys a ton and I thank y'all so much for reviews and dedication to the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I do :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A knock came at Harry's door. He looked up to find Sirius leaning in his doorway, watching him pack a few of his final things. He was wearing a deep frown, his eyes full of pain.

"How was the ballet last night?" Sirius asked softly.

"Surprisingly good," Harry commented dryly. He stopped folding his new dress robes and gave his godfather a sarcastic smirk. "You know, it's yet another surprise in my life that turns positive, despite the appearance of doom."

Sirius' jaw set. "You can't stay mad at me, forever, son."

"I can try," Harry put the robes in and slammed his trunk shut. "You've given me quite the motive."

"Harry, there was no way out of this," Sirius hissed, stepping further into the, for once, clean room. "I've told you that!"

"You could've, I don't know _, not signed the fucking contract_!"

"You will NOT speak to me that way."

"YOU ENGAGED ME TO A GIRL I DIDN'T LOVE! YOU TOOK AWAY MY CHOICE! MY CHOICE IS THE ONLY THING I'VE GOT AND YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME!"

"I GAVE YOU OPTIONS!" Sirius roared back, pointing threateningly at Harry. "IF I DIDN'T SIGN THAT CONTRACT, YOU WOULD HAVE _NEVER_ BEEN ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN. EVEN WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE, THAT IS ALL YOU EVER WANTED, WAS TO HAVE YOUR OWN, BLOOD RELATED CHILDREN. I GAVE THAT TO YOU _BECAUSE IT WAS IMPORTANT_ TO ME, AND I KNEW TO YOU."

"I WAS _THREE_."

Sirius laughed dryly, throwing his hands up. "You were the only three year old boy I knew playing with a _BABY DOLL YOU WERE PROMISING TO NEVER LEAVE_."

Harry only fumed.

"Harry, I love you," Sirius choked out, tears welling in his eyes. "Regulus was dead, you were the only Black left, and the contract needed to be signed. The only woman I've ever loved was dead, so I wouldn't be having any children besides you. You were the most important thing to me, and all I ever wanted was to protect you. This contract put you into the magical protection of another family that wasn't me, in case something happened to me. I would be damned if I let Dumbledore send you to the Dursley's, so this made you a part of the Weasley's family and gave you the ability to have your own children."

Harry sunk onto the bed, hands shaking. He ducked his head in an attempt to hide his tears.

"Harry, if I had known about the contract, I would have never adopted you," Sirius said. "But…you were my son. Dumbledore was trying to take you away from me, so I adopted you to make it permanent. Afterwards, I went looking for a particular document in my family vaults and came across the original contract. With my brother gone and me in a life of solitude, I did what I thought was best for you because I was young and I loved you."

"And Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry continued asking as he looked at the floor. "Why did they agree?"

"Molly and Arthur were desperate to give their children a good future," Sirius explained. He surprised Harry by sitting on the ground in front of Harry, looking up at him sadly. "They were my only real friends left at the time, and they loved you almost as much as I did. When I approached them with the contract, they saw an opportunity to always provide for their children. If something happened to Molly and Arthur, they would come into my care. Even without that, I've been helping them scrape by as much as they allow and providing for the kids whenever necessary. They never accepted money for themselves, only for their kids. You know that Molly's children are the most important thing to her."

"But why send her to Beauxbatons?"

"They sent Ginny to a school where she could learn to fit into our society, Harry. All those balls and parties that you hate so much? Ginny would have been thrust into that world without a shred of hope to be able to handle it. Can you imagine the way she would've handled the press and the politics of high society? This wasn't her world. By growing up somewhere that offered culture, as well as diplomacy and social graces, Ginny is well equipped to handle just about anything. The way she handled the news of the engagement has been with nothing but grace and strength, and is proof that her training paid off."

"And you couldn't tell us when we were younger?"

"Arthur wanted to," Sirius sighed. "He's been reluctant about this whole thing, really. Molly and I, though, wanted you to have the best childhood you could have, free of that kind of burden."

For the first time that evening, Harry felt a warm spark in his heart. "Ginny isn't a burden."

"She is very lovely," Sirius grinned. He reached up and gripped Harry's shoulder. "I am sorry for everything that's happened. I only wanted what was best, and you have every right to be angry with me. Can you possibly find it within yourself to forgive me?"

Harry studied his godfather. He was remorseful, that was for sure. Harry could see the pain in his features and a part of his will crumbled. He brought Sirius into a hug, the two standing to share a long embrace that brought tears to Harry's eyes. "I'm still a little angry with you, but part of me thinks I should look past it. I'm…I'm falling in love with Ginny, and that helps me not be so angry about having her in my life."

"I'm glad you've been able to make the best of this situation," Sirius whispered. He pulled back and looked at Harry sadly. "You're all I've got, Harry."

"I know," Harry said quietly. He examined the sadness in Sirius' eyes. "Sirius, what did happened to Regulus? You never said, and I've always been afraid to ask."

"He wanted to please my parents," Sirius said heavily. "He was a proud little prat, but he was strong and talented. He joined Voldemort while he was still in school, but had a change of heart when I battled a friend of his and almost lost. He was supposed to kill me, and found that he couldn't. Our parents were killed first. When he tried to stop the Death Eaters, he was killed as well. That was right before you were born."

"So he died for a good reason, in the end," Harry half-smiled. "Typical. You couldn't even hate him."

"Rather selfish of him, don't you think?" Sirius smirked. Harry chuckled, and he felt a significant difference in the atmosphere. His guardian kept eye contact, looking haunted, but relieved. "Have you got any more questions?"

"Who was the woman you loved?"

"Someone I'm not quite ready to tell you about yet," Sirius said. "It's a long story for another time, but I will tell you this: she was beautiful, strong, and loved her family more than anything. We couldn't marry because her parents promised her to someone else…"

"Oh that's too much," Harry actually laughed at the irony. "You are probably the biggest arse in the world, Sirius Black."

"You've no idea, you little runt," Sirius smacked the back of his head. "Don't talk to me like that, even if it's true. I don't want to have to kill the only family I've got."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded. "What time are we going to the Weasley's?"

Sirius looked down at his watch. "Ten minutes ago. Hopefully, Molly won't be too angry with me."

)-(

Mrs. Weasley was not angry.

Mrs. Weasley was dealing with her own child.

Ginny had been with her parents that day, going through her old room and remembering bits of her younger years. She found an old picture of her and Harry, looking down to see their younger selves around a small mud pie in a familiar looking garden. She was beaming, with crooked teeth and a horrible haircut, waving her hands at the camera. Harry was digging his hands in the mud, not even aware of someone looking at them. He looked delighted to be exactly where he was, cackling. Ginny remembered the love that she'd had for Harry as a young girl, and smiled at the thought. Her fluttering feelings were still there.

Suddenly, a wave of resentment washed over her. She'd been trying to brush away feelings about what her parents had done. After all, she'd gotten Harry out of the situation, and she was beginning to love him. It was difficult, however, looking at a picture of the girl she use to be while in her old room, to not think of how horrible it had been whenever her parents sent her off. When she'd come back, it was to find herself engaged to be married to someone she had not chosen.

How could her parents do that? They loved her, didn't they?

Tears sprung to her eyes. Ginny's shoulders lost their hold and she slumped onto her old bed. Finally, the dam of emotions broke and she clutched the photo, sobbing into her pillow. Pain tore through her heart. There wasn't so much anger as there was sadness that her parents essentially sold her. Yes, she was given a better life, but her world had been altered at the age of eleven. She remembered the cruel looks from the Beauxbatons ladies and the strict instruction of the professors. They all reprimanded her for the tomboy-ish ways she preferred and ridiculed her for her lack of propriety. If it hadn't been for the blessing of Gabrielle, she would have been utterly alone.

"Ginny?" Molly Weasley said, appearing in her daughter's doorway. Arthur was close behind. They examined their daughter, curled on her bed and sobbing as she clutched an old photograph. "What is it, love?"

"Why did you do this?' Ginny asked, finding her voice. She sat up again, glaring at her parents through blurry tears. "Why did you send me away? I could have been Harry's betrothed from this bedroom, not from a foreign country! I could have learned from Sirius!"

"We wanted a better life for you!" Molly insisted.

"I was terrified!" Ginny yelled, standing up. "How did you not see it? I know that I tried to hide it, to be brave, but I was eleven! I was still a little girl, and you shipped me off so that I could learn languages and dances, so I knew how to eat a seven course meal and how to speak to important people of society. You sent me away to a different country, Mum, and I was alone and scared. It wasn't adventurous, it was terrifying!"

Arthur's shoulder sagged. "Ginny, you don't understand."

"I don't?" Ginny snapped. "Daddy, you put me with a portkey and you dropped me on the steps of Beauxbatons. You hardly wrote, you never visited or brought me home. Do you have any idea how horrible it was? How unloved I felt?"

"We do love you, Ginny," he pleaded. "I need you to know that."

"When I came back this summer, you sent me to be with Harry and Sirius!" Ginny replied. "You had barely seen me all these years and I wasn't even allowed to live with you for a month before you uprooted my life once more. How do you think I'm supposed to feel?"

"Rejected!" Molly yelled back. "Unloved, unworthy of your parents' attentions, and cast aside for social advantage!"

Ginny stared at her mother in shock, a broken sob falling from her lips as Molly shakily sat down. She waited patiently for the older woman to speak, even as her mother's hand covered her mouth to silence her cries. Arthur put a hand on his wife's shoulder, eyes sad and brimming with tears. It seemed as if the moment dragged on, with Ginny calming her tears and her parents collecting their thoughts. Eventually, Molly straightened her back and locked eyes with her daughter.

"I was supposed to marry a man named Patrick Fortuna," Molly croaked. "We don't talk about my family because I stopped speaking to them when I broke off the engagement to marry your father. It was a big rush, honestly. The war was waging and we were terrified that we would die without ever being together. I loved your father so deeply, he was all I could ever hope to want. I use to be as beautiful and strong as you, Ginevra. I used that strong personality to break off the engagement and run away. I never spoke to my parents again. The only people in my family who loved me still were my brothers. When they died, I had nothing left."

Arthur cleared his throat. "Your mother knows exactly how you feel."

" _Then why would you do_ this?" Ginny whispered brokenly. "Why would you put me through this?"

"At the time, we thought it was what was best," Arthur explained. "With Harry, you had a future, your brothers had a secure future, and you were able to live a life of culture and education that we could never offer you. You…you were sure to be with a good man who we knew would take care of you. And we distanced ourselves so that this was easier."

"What was easier?" Ginny asked, fresh tears barely restrained.

"Any decision you made," Molly tossed her hands. "If you decided to walk away, we thought the distance would hurt less. We also…we were cowards, darling. When you began to show rebellious signs and a strong will, we were terrified of what we'd done. We thought not facing you would make us feel less guilty."

"You _were_ cowards!" Ginny exclaimed. "You told me about the engagement in a letter! _A damned letter!_ "

"I just wanted something secure for you," Molly buried her face in her hands. "Everything about our lives was so uncertain, and it can be such a harsh world. If something happened to us, we knew there was no way you wouldn't be secure."

Ginny's bum hit her bed again as she sat down. Her hands raked through her own hair while she struggled to wrap her head around her parents' explanation. She shook her head with a dry laugh, absolutely void of amusement. "This is absolute shite. Everything about this is so bizarre that I don't know what to think."

"We love you," Molly said. "And if you never want to speak to us, we understand."

"Don't be foolish," Ginny shook her head. "Of course I'll speak to you. I still love you. I always have, through all this."

"Then let us start over," Arthur proposed. He strode forward and brought Ginny's chin up so that she looked him dead on. "Let us try to get to know our brilliant, lovely daughter. We don't have to pretend that everything is perfect like we've been trying to, but we can most certainly attempt the process."

"I might be able to manage that," Ginny whispered. "But I cannot promise anything."

"The smallest bit of effort is all we need," Molly whispered.

Voices were heard downstairs, causing Ginny to straighten her back. "Tonks and Remus are here, I suppose. We should dry our eyes and go downstairs."

"Right," Arthur nodded. He brushed his daughter's tears away. "Our strong girl."

She nodded sharply, clearing her throat. "Let's go, then. Can't keep our guests waiting."

 **)-(**

Platform nine and three-quarters of King's Cross Station was full of young witches and wizards saying goodbye to their parents. Some smiled, some cried, and some furiously hugged their children as if it were their last day on earth—Molly Weasley was one of these people.

"I feel like I'm ruining your life all over again," Molly whispered. "But I love you, my sweet child. I love you more than every light on this earth, and I always will."

"I love you too, Mum," Ginny replied softly, hugging her mother back. "Just promise you'll actually write this time."

"I will, I promise."

"Christmas?"

"Christmas."

Molly smiled lovingly and kissed her daughter's forehead before hugging Ron tightly. He returned the gesture before running off to do his prefect duties (something Ginny supposed had to do with a certain Head Girl running prefect meetings).

Ginny loaded her things onto the train with the help of Harry. She said goodbye to Sirius as well, then she and Harry made their way onto the train together. There was a surprising amount of looks being thrown her way, from boys and girls alike. Most were confused, as she heard a distinct rustle of "Who's that girl with Potter?"

They found a haven in a closed compartment, where Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom waited. Ginny had developed a fondness for both people the few times she hung out with them and Harry. They, along with people like Seamus and Lavender, were all so unique it was amazing. Ginny had never found so many people she genuinely enjoyed being around, and who were unabashedly themselves.

Well, except Lavender and Pavarti. They were a little different, but still endearing.

"Do you think Lupin will be back this year?" Dean Thomas asked.

"I don't know..." Harry frowned. "Last year was pretty traumatic."

"What happened with Remus?" Ginny asked. Duchess licked her owner's fingers before sliding over to Harry and climbing his shirt.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the white cat, but didn't question. "Malfoy overheard an argument between Snape and Lupin in Snape's office, and obviously he told the whole school."

"Obviously." Ginny drawled. "So the whole world knows Lupin is a werewolf."

"Maybe its better that he doesn't come back," Lavender shrugged. "He's kind of dangerous, isn't he? What if something happens?"

"He's the best teacher we've ever had!" Harry argued. Ginny rested a hand on his knee, making him lean back. "He's lasted longer than anybody, we've had him since third year."

"Yes, and he's been keeping that secret the whole time."

"It doesn't change who he is as a person or his teaching abilities."

"Wait," Neville tilted his head. "Harry, you and Ginny talk like you knew all along. Did you?"

"Of course," Harry said. "He's our closest family friend."

"Besides Harry and Sirius, he's my family's closest friend as well. Anyhow, he's married with a child on the way, and he and Tonks are happy. He should be able to continue having a normal life."

"I'm only saying that maybe Dumbledore shouldn't have put students under that risk," Lavender shrugged and leaned back into her seat. "Don't you agree, Seamus?"

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was more dangerous than Lupin," her boyfriend replied good-naturedly. "And nobody questioned Dumbledore's sanity on that."

She shot him a dangerous look, and he silenced.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Ginny smiled. "Now, who wants a game of chess?"

The ride went well the rest of the way. By the time Ginny was changed into her new robes and stepping off the train, news had circulated that the youngest Weasley had finally come to Hogwarts, and that she was in a relationship with Harry Potter.

According to Lavender and Pavarti, this was big news. Harry had only ever taken Pavarti to a school dance as a friend and briefly dated Cho Chang after Cedric Diggory finished his seventh year. Since then, however, girls hadn't been much interest for Harry. He was content with his friends and quidditch. It had shocked most of the school that even the most beautiful girl, Romilda Vane, hadn't been able to capture Harry's full attention.

When Ginny inquired about this, he shrugged. "She was too much like Lavender. She squeals. A lot."

Ginny hadn't been able to hold back a smile. She knew Harry liked it when she giggled, because he said it was as loud as she ever got. She took a little bit of pride in her good manners at hearing that.

As Ginny entered the front of the palace, she realized she had to leave Harry and their friends for the sorting. Suddenly, she felt all her nerves pile up. They'd been held at bay during the train ride. Now, however, they rose to the surface and struck her to the core.

In front of the whole school, with a bunch of first years, she was to be sorted.

"You'll be alright," Harry promised her, kissing her forehead. Other first years around them giggled immensely at the open display of affection. "It's just sorting."

"I know," she gulped. "It's just a bit nerve wracking."

Harry grabbed her amulet and kissed that. "I'll be in the audience, not to mention right here with you. When you get frightened, just grab it."

"I feel like a child," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Don't," he said in a tone that gave Ginny some strength. She rested her forehead against his briefly before pulling back and nodding. Harry grinned. "Right. I've got to go, but remember, there's nothing to be intimated by."

She gave a small wave as he disappeared. A little girl with blonde hair stepped up to her. "Was that Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Ginny smiled. "He's my boyfriend."

"He's cute," the little girl replied. "You should marry him."

Ginny laughed, suddenly feeling ten times better at the fancies of an eleven year old. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Emma," the girl replied, holding out her hand. "Why are you getting sorted with us? Aren't you too old?"

Ginny proceeded to chat with the little girl until McGonagall came out and instructed them otherwise. Emma took her hand as they walked in, her nerves clearly greater than Ginny's. Together, they waited patiently while name after name was called. It was a long time before Ginny was finally called up.

Harry told her what to expect, but it still wracked her nerves that a voice was in her head.

"Hmm," it said. "Very intelligent, yes, yes. You've got quite the knack for politics, but that's not what you want, is it? You just want to help with international relations without being a politician, I see that. Not quite so ambitious."

 _I already knew that_ , Ginny thought.

"You're fiercely loyal and kind-hearted," it went on. "Ooo, but you've endured some dramatic changes in your life haven't you? Well, with the way you've handle it all, there's only one place for you. Better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Massive cheers went up from the Gryffindor table. Ginny visibly relaxed as she slid into place between Neville and Ron, smiling across the table at Harry. The Weasley tradition was continued, and Ginny was ever so thankful.

Her heart was made even happier when Emma Zales was sorted into Gryffindor. She rushed to Ginny, who motioned her to the free seat across from her, right next to Harry. The little girl was so happy, she was sure to faint when Harry shook her hand and congratulated her.

Throughout Dumbledore's usual speech, Ginny took in the Great Hall. It wasn't as ornate as Beauxbatons, and had more of a medieval or gothic look than renaissance. She adored the ceiling and its portrayal of the night sky, as well as the much more homely feel to her surroundings.

It wasn't a thing like France, but it reminded her of her family.

The trek to her dormitories was interesting as well. Seeing the swiveling staircases in real life sent a little spark of excitement through her. Hogwarts pulsed with the magic in a dark and powerful way that made her want for a little adventure. It really was beautiful in its own way.

Ginny was lucky to have already met the Hogwarts seventh years over the summer. Her roommates were Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, so that made her feel a tad bit more secure.

"There aren't many Gryffindor girls in this year?" Ginny asked with a small frown.

"No," Lavender replied. "There was a lot of Hufflepuffs in this year, then the second most was Ravenclaw, and then Slytherin. It was only us before you came."

"What do you do about classes?"

"Boys and girls have classes together. We also have joint classes with other houses, so it all evens out."

"It's still nice to have another girl around," Pavarti smiled. "The boys really only hang around us in the summers and sometimes in the common room, and Luna's in another house. Not to mention she goes off on her own quite a lot or she's with Granger."

"Why don't you all call her Hermione?" Ginny frowned.

"I don't know," Pavarti spoke quickly. "We just do."

"Anyways," Lavender began unpacking her bag. "What was Beauxbatons like?"

"Beautiful," Ginny smiled. She began to unpack her bags as well. "It's a French palace, and if the French can do anything, it's beauty. The palace is lavish and girly and made me feel like a princess." she felt a twinge of homesickness for her best friend and the country she spent five years practically living in. "Academically, it's very like a muggle boarding school from what I know of them. You always only have one roommate, and the classes are done by age, also with boys and girls together."

"And you were advanced enough to take seventh year classes here?" Pavarti raised her eyebrows. "That's very impressive."

"Beauxbatons is a place renowned for education in a variety of subjects," Ginny replied. "They produce politicians, international liaisons, scholars, artists, and brilliant musicians. Excellency is expected, and no less."

"It sounds rather intense," Lavender frowned.

"But effective," Ginny smiled.

"I see," the blonde girl replied. They set about moving into the dormitory in silence for a little bit. Ginny sensed a tension in the room and tried to read the two other girls. They eyed her warily, but almost hungrily. It reminded her of the way the bullying type of girls looked at their other friends. It was as if they wanted to divulge all their secrets to her and have her do the same.

She couldn't stand girls like that.

What did Harry and Ron see in them? How had Ron dated one of them?

As they settled into bed that night, Ginny curled up with Duchess close by. She meowed a lot and looked around the room, which Ginny supposed was her way of looking for Harry. In the week she'd had Duchess, she'd seen that the kitten liked Harry almost as much as she liked her owner.

"Duchess, it's time for bed," Ginny cooed. The kitten turned and hopped onto the bed, curling into her owners side with a purr.

"She's obedient," Pavarti noted.

"She's sweet," Lavender waved it off.

Despite the nice words the girls had offered, Ginny felt strangely alone. She curled farther around her cat and remembered how Harry promised he was always with her.

 _I can do this_ , she thought. _I can do this._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Harry Potter**

Next morning, the first thing Harry did when Ginny walked into the common room was give her the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

"What's wrong with you?" she teased.

"You look adorable in your robes," he grinned, taking her hands.

"Gross," Ron shuddered. "Stop."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "If you have something to say Ronald, go ahead."

"It doesn't matter if you guys date," Ron said slowly. "But don't do that stuff in front of me. It's disgusting."

Ginny considered losing her temper, but took a deep breath and kept it under wraps. Instead, she grabbed Harry by his robes and pulled him close, planting a large smooch on his lips. Harry went with it, pulling her close and enjoying the ravenous side of Ginny.

When they pulled apart to hoots and cat calls, Ginny raised a single eyebrow at Ron in challenge. He only huffed in annoyance and shot his best friend a death glare before their entire group of friends exited the common room.

At the breakfast table, Ginny felt once again intimidated by the heavy foods before her. She had been getting better about eating the hearty English meals, but she couldn't seem to do it first thing in the morning. At Grimmauld Place, Isabella and Marcus had kept typical French food on hand for her, but Hogwarts didn't have any special treatment.

If she ate the food in front of her, she would be sick by her second class.

"Ginny," Dean frowned at her across the table. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she answered lightly.

"No you're not," Harry narrowed his eyes from his seat beside her. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright, I promise," she smiled and squeezed his knee. "I just forgot that I'm not at Beauxbatons. I should've listened to you and learned to eat English food again."

"Oh!" Harry dropped his fork, wiping toast crumbs from his mouth. "I'm an idiot, I completely forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Kreacher, _now_." Harry's voice was firm, like it always got when he summoned Kreacher. Instead of the little house elf appearing at Harry's side, however, a plate of two chocolate croissants appeared in front of Ginny. Her goblet was filled with hot chocolate, and a little cup of espresso popped up beside the goblet.

"What is this?" Ginny asked in awe.

Harry shrugged. "You hardly ever change up breakfast, and I knew they wouldn't have chocolate croissants just waiting in the Hogwarts kitchen, so I asked Kreacher to come to school with us. Marcus and Isabella can cook for Sirius, so...he came with us to make sure you got what you like."

Ginny stared blankly at Harry.

"What?" her boyfriend asked. "Kreacher likes you."

"You care enough to make sure I get something as small as the food I want?" Ginny grabbed his hand. "Harry, that's...you're spectacular, you know that?"

"I like that you think that," Harry smiled widely. "And you better drink that hot chocolate before it gets cold."

"These are magical goblets, darling, they don't get cold unless you want them to."

"Well. Still."

Ginny laughed at him as he rolled his eyes and dove back into his breakfast. She noticed the strange look Lavender gave them, but the other girl was soon distracted by her own boyfriend. Ginny ignored the unsettling feeling in her stomach and looked across the table to see her brother smiling. She raised her eyebrows in question, and he glanced at Harry.

She smiled. Even if she didn't need his approval, it was nice to know that Ron gave it.

As Ginny was finishing up her hot chocolate, Hermione appeared at the Gryffindor table, but beside Ron. She looked particularly lovely, with her hair smoothed down and a pretty smile on her face.

"Hello, everyone," she spoke shyly.

Ron spilt pumpkin juice down his front. He quickly tried to set his goblet down and wipe his mouth, but still looked rather flustered. Hermione blushed and twiddled her thumbs. In return, Ron cleared his throat. "Hello. Can we help you with something?"

Ginny wanted to smack him. He was so oblivious sometimes! He most likely had no idea what he was saying sounded horrible. Poor Ronald had absolutely no experience, clearly.

"What he means," Ginny said swiftly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Hermione's blush deepened. "I was wondering if I could see your schedule."

Ron's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Ginny, I mean."

It closed.

"Yeah," Ginny cut in again. "Um, right, let me just—"

The girls set about comparing schedules, realizing they had almost all of their classes together. Hermione explained that some of the more advanced, smaller classes added various houses together, instead of only two houses.

"Brilliant," Ginny beamed. "You don't know how glad I am to be with you in these classes."

"With these kinds of NEWTS, you'll be working in ministry for sure, won't you?" Hermione asked. "Clearly, you're unbelievably intelligent."

"Not quite," Ginny smiled. "Just unbelievably determined."

"What's the difference?" Harry shrugged.

Ginny shoved his shoulder. "It's about time for Muggle Studies for me. You have fun in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Doubtful," Ron crinkled his nose. "It's with Slytherin."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but instead bent down and kissed Ron cheek's softly, in a way where her lips lingered just so. She smiled at him. "You could always turn him into a ferret."

And with that, she and Ginny walked off.

 **)-(**

"You don't think she was just messing with me, do you?"

"You do know that you're overanalyzing things like a girl, right?"

"She just makes me nervous and I always do something stupid in front of her. How could she fancy me after I emptied my breakfast and lunch on her—in public?"

"You didn't care this much if Lavender thought you were an idiot."

"Yeah, well, I didn't care this much about Lavender."

Harry stopped them walking in the hallways and half-smiled. "I thought _I_ was the romantic one?"

"Well," Ron shrugged off Harry's hand. "Things change, dear Harold."

"Hermione Weasley doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"Whoa mate, I haven't changed that much."

"Whatever you say, Ronald."

The two young men finished their bout as they entered the dungeons. Snape waited behind his desk with a textbook, watching students file in every so often with a glare on his face. Harry still remembered the pout on the potions master's face when Dumbledore revealed Lupin as the returning Defense Against the Dark Art's professor the night before.

It was a memory he would cherish.

Harry settled into his seat, ignoring the whispers directed his way. He was fairly sure that they either had to do with Malfoy being an arse and starting something stupid, or his new relationship with Ginny. Neither was something he felt like discussing with Slytherins.

Thirty minutes into class, Snape stood up. "I have an errand to run for that dog, Lupin. I expect potions to be completed when I return in twenty minutes time." His eyes narrowed in on Neville and Dean. "Do not fail me."

The moment Snape left the room, Malfoy decided that he was finished with Harry ignoring him. The prideful boy spoke loud enough for the whole room to hear. "It's quite ridiculous that a weak link such as a Weasley somehow made it through Beauxbatons. Now she's an advanced student here! Did you ever think that could happen? A Weasley! Being Harry Potter's slut pays off, I guess."

Harry's neck prickled. He clenched his teeth and held Ron's arm to the table. "Don't let him win."

"He called Ginny a slut!" Ron hissed back. "Am I supposed to let him get away with that?"

"No, but—

"Oi, Potter!" Malfoy called across the classroom. "Some say your Weasley bitch's got it hot for Thomas over there. I guess your broomstick isn't the only one she's riding, eh?"

Harry whipped his wand out so fast that Ron barely had time to duck before his friend fired his wand at Malfoy, performing some of the strongest magic—a wordless spell. Within seconds and not a word uttered from Harry, Malfoy was shrunken down into a little white ferret. Harry grinned in surprise at how well it worked.

"Say another word about my girlfriend, Malfoy, and you'll be stuck as a ferret forever," Harry snapped, keeping the ferret in place. "Say what you want about me all day, but not about her. _Never_ —about her."

The ferret squealed mercilessly, but could not go anywhere. Harry laughed. "I think I prefer him like this, don't you Ron?"

"He deserves a little extra, I think," Ron sighed dramatically, pretending to think about it. "You know, I believe Ginny has the right idea about the little prick. I know just how to keep him occupied!"

"Be my guest," Harry bowed majestically. He watched as Ron fired a bat-bogey hex, which caused the ferret to run away wildly. The Gryffindors in their room almost fell out of their chairs in laughter, amused that Draco Malfoy finally got what was coming for him.

"I'll kill you!" Crabbe yelled, coming for Ron and Harry. The latter pointed his wand at the overly large young man, clearly seething. Crabbe backed down pathetically, and Goyle didn't even try to fight.

"You need to bring him back!" Pansy Parkinson wailed. "I'll tell Professor Snape what you've done.!

"Why should we?" Ron glared. "Where does he get off talking about my sister like that when he hangs around you?"

Pansy looked like she wanted to argue, but her face was twisted in fear and tears sprung into her eyes. Harry began to feel just a bit sorry for embarrassing Malfoy that way. He had said horrible things, but...

 _Sirius would've done it,_ his inner devil said.

 _But Mum wouldn't have_ , his conscience whispered back.

Harry sighed and lifted his wand. "Accio Malfoy!"

The white ferret zoomed back into his hand. Harry waved his wand and muttered the counter curse to the bat-bogey hex, and the bats stopped running after the small animal, who was squealing in pure terror. Finishing it off, Harry mumbled the counter curse for the transfiguration and Malfoy grew back into a human.

"I'll get back at you for this!" Malfoy hissed, his eyes crazed. "Mark my words, Potter!"

"I'll be ready, Malfoy," Potter said. "And if you involve Ginny, I'll do much worse than turn you into a ferret."

"Make no mistake, my father _will_ hear about this."

"If you utter a word of it, _you will never get the chance to be a father_."

Malfoy paled even further (if possible on the already ashen faced bloke) AsRon's wand was the one that lowered to aim at Malfoy's middle. "What do you care anyway, Potter? She's just some girl."

"She's more than that you blithering idiot," Harry clenched his fist. "Just because you don't care about anyone but yourself, doesn't mean that nobody else has the capacity to love."

"Don't you—"

"You're arrogant, and selfish, and for those reasons you'll never find anyone who will actually care about you," Ron cut in sharply, pointing his finger accusingly at Malfoy. "Find a heart, Malfoy. Even you have to have one deep down in there."

"And what do you use your heart for?" Malfoy sputtered. "That-that mudblood, Granger?"

"Mr. Malfoy, that is quite enough, thank you," Snape's voice drawled sharply from the doorway. He had his hands folded, but his eyes were hard. "I don't care if you wish to kill Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter—in fact, be my guest, _please_ —but I ask that you not use such offensive terms in my classroom. Are we clear with each other?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir," Malfoy looked as if in a matter of a few seconds, his entire world had shattered. Harry was fighting back with violence and Snape was reprimanding him in front of Gryffindors. Indeed, it seemed as if the world really had flipped. "Y-Yes sir."

"You are all dismissed," Snape said sharply. "Tomorrow we will start the process of brewing. Leave me."

The class did as they were told, dispersing to the dungeon hallways. Ron and Harry hung back. No conversation was between them, only a tense sort of understanding.

"I shouldn't have done that," Harry muttered. "It was cruel."

"He deserved it," Ron said.

"Maybe so," Harry murmured. "But I still have a bad feeling about it."


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a sort of filler chapter that includes Ginny kind of transitioning into Hogwarts :) I know things are going a bit easy for Harry and Ginny, but this isn't a world of Voldemort trying to come back and Harry's life falling apart all the time haha. Its focus is the romance between our lovely couple, and they will have a few trials coming up, I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

By Ginny's afternoon break, word of Harry and Ron's treatment of Malfoy had spread, along with the explanation that it was all to defend Ginny's honor. When she walked around the castle and couldn't find her boyfriend, Ginny knew the one place he would be.

When she arrived on the quidditch pitch, she'd removed her outer robes and only wore her shirt, sweater vest, and shoes. The still dampness of the grass wet the feet of her stockings, but she ignored it and looked up to the figure flying in the sky.

Harry immediately flew down to her, taking two seconds to whisk her on the broom in front of him. She gasped and clutched tightly, remembering all that she'd learned in those few moments at her own home. They didn't speak at they flew around for a little bit.

By the time Harry brought his Firebolt to a halt in midair, Ginny could feel some of the tension leave his body. "I thought you didn't like unnecessary violence, darling."

"I didn't think it was unnecessary," he replied sharply. "I...he said foul things about you, things I won't listen to."

"And you regret your actions?"

"I don't regret defending you."

"You turned a human into a ferret, Harry," Ginny sighed. "Do you know what pain that is?"

"Yes, because he did the same to me in fourth year," Harry rushed out. Ginny couldn't see him, but she knew his shoulders were sagged and turned her head to glance back at him. "I don't want to hurt people, Ginny, I want to protect them. But I will not let him talk about you. I snapped. After seven years of his torment and taunting about my friends and family, I snapped."

"But why was I your breaking point?"

"Don't you know, silly woman?"

Ginny smiled slightly. She loved how Harry never called her a 'girl' or belittled her, but still protected her. She heard the fierceness in his voice and part of her knew that yes, she was highly aware of the reason Harry had defended her so vehemently. It was the same reason she had ventured onto the quidditch pitch to check on him, and why she hadn't taken Lily Potter's necklace off the two weeks she'd had it.

"I do know," she whispered back. "But you mustn't allow yourself to be bullied into bullying."

"Part of me is offended you're telling me that," Harry chuckled. "The other part of me knows you're right."

"Listen to the part that's rather fond of me."

Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny's shoulder and buried his face in her neck. "I want to stay up here.

Always."

"Then let's play a small game," Ginny suggested. "One on one quidditch. The first to one hundred wins."

"You've played quidditch one time," Harry laughed.

Ginny shocked him by turning on the broom so that they faced each other. Ginny drew him close and pressed their lips together as Harry slowly descended to the ground. When they touched down, Ginny giggled and pushed him off. "Go get a broom for yourself."

"What'dya do that for?" Harry pouted. Ginny took control of the broomstick once more. "And why are you making me go find another broomstick?"

"Because I know everything Malfoy said about me."

"And?"

"And I want to ensure you that _yours_ is the _only_ broomstick I'll ever ride."

And she went off into the sky.

 **)-(**

"Ginny beat you?"

"By one goal."

"By ten points, actually."

"Sweetheart, you're supposed to be on my side."

"But I beat you."

"I still can't believe Ginny won!"

"Alright," Harry exclaimed, slamming his book shut. "If you feel like not emasculating me anymore, it would be greatly appreciated."

The common room was buzzing with chatter, and the windows were open to let in sunshine and fresh air. Harry had revealed to their friends how excellent of a flyer Ginny was naturally, just like Harry had been when he first started playing. Unfortunately, she'd chipped in and reminded him how she had been the one to win their little match.

"She beat the legendary Harry Potter," Lavender giggled. "I doubt that will go away quickly."

"She's right, mate," Seamus smirked. "Everyone will know."

"Not appreciated, Seamus."

"I'm only saying..."

"Hush," Ginny interjected. "Even if everyone else makes fun, we won't. Right boys?"

"Erm..." Ron and Dean said in unison. "Sure?"

"Don't be like that, boys," Pavarti rolled her eyes. She gave Dean a look that quickly made him quiet. Neville approached them all then, a note in hand. "Ginny, this is from Hermione and Luna."

"Luna, hmm?" Ginny teased. "Been spending time with her this afternoon?"

Ginny had taken an immediate liking to Neville in the past two days. He was sweet, strong hearted, and had a good moral compass. She thought he was the best of all Ron and Harry's friends, and quickly made sure to let him know she favored him. He seemed to think her approval was worth something, and that gave them a newfound friendship.

Now, Neville's ears turned pink. "We were just doing a bit of Herbology when Hermione showed up. I think she's having trouble in Ancient Runes already."

"Hermione's having trouble with something?" Ron frowned. "Doubt it. She's a bit of a know-it-all."

"Ron!" Ginny groaned.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way!" Ron immediately jumped to defense, realizing his mistake. "I just...blimey, am I going to muck up everything I say about her?" he paused. "I only meant that she's really smart and she's to always know what she's talking about. She's brilliant, actually."

"Even the most brilliant can struggle," Ginny pointed out. "I'm intelligent, but Potions is not my strong point. Nor is Arithmancy. Other languages, however, is and I can help her with that. She can help me with Arithmancy and Transfiguration."

"You aren't too bad at it," Harry defended her.

"Yeah, you transfigured the cat earlier," Lavender suggested. "I didn't manage it."

"But I didn't manage it as quickly as she did, is my point," Ginny sighed. She turned and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go help, I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then," he smiled back earnestly.

As she walked off, Harry felt himself grinning. Could it really have only been a week that they'd been together? It felt like ages since they'd kissed in her vault and yet he realized he cared so deeply for her. She was so smart and gentle and kind-hearted that it surprised Harry when she was able to be feisty and protective. He loved the way she felt that anger and those heightened emotions, but she had impressive control over them.

"She's pretty great, mate," Neville smiled. "You've got yourself a great catch."

"I do," Harry grinned. "I'm the luckiest man alive, actually."

"Calm down, Potter, I don't think you're quite a man yet," Seamus cut in.

Which of course led to them chasing each other around the common room. Maybe Seamus was right—he wasn't quite a man yet.

Outside the common room, Ginny met Luna and Hermione to work on their homework. They decided to go to the beach tree out by the lake, suggested by Hermione. "I've always thought it was a lovely place to study, but every time I went out it was taken by Harry and Ron an all their friends."

"Why don't you hang around that lot?" Ginny asked. "The boys all seem to like you, I know Harry thinks highly of you."

"I'm not like those girls," Hermione admitted. "I don't fit in."

"You've got to learn not to care, Hermione," Luna said in her endearingly dreamy voice. "It gives you a sort of inner peace."

Hermione didn't reply. She kept walking with the other two in silence, worrying Ginny. "Hermione, did something happen with Lavender and Pavarti?"

"What do you mean?"

Ginny raised a challenging eyebrow. Hermione sighed and looked down at her feet while she walked. "Well...you know I fancy Ronald."

"Yes..." Ginny smiled. "Go on."

"I suppose you heard about your brother's accident last year, when he fell off his broom? Well, I went to see him in the hospital wing because I just wanted to check that he was alright. He was alone when I went in, and fast asleep. He was even snoring slightly." Hermione blushed and went on. "I brought him some class work and told him how I felt, fancying him from afar and wishing I could know him better. It made me feel a little more…free, I suppose, and before I left, I kissed his cheek."

Luna kept skipping along as if she'd already heard the story, her eyes a little sadder than normal.

The group stepped out onto the grounds, relishing in the crisp feeling of the air. Hermione cleared her throat and continued. "As I was leaving the hospital wing, Lavender and Pavarti were in there. Lavender went mad on me and called me many things, all un— _ahem_ , all unworthy of Ron's affection. She scared me away."

"Hermione..." Ginny frowned. "That's dreadful. I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly fine," Hermione took a deep breath. "Ron broke up with Lavender and he's pursuing me, so I suppose I've got the last laugh, hmm?"

"That's not very nice," Luna noted. "But then again, Lavender's not exactly a nice girl, is she?"

Ginny laughed. "No, she is not."

As Ginny sat down with Luna and Hermione, she felt a strange sense of comfort. It was the kind of feeling that had come when she and Gabrielle had become friends. Hermione and Luna were people she trusted, even without knowing them for very long.

Between her brother, Harry, and these newfound friends, Ginny decided her last year of school was going to be the best yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yet another filler chapter:) I'm a sucker for fluff and this** _ **is**_ **a romance story, so I don't feel too bad about it…anyhoo, hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

"You want me to what?!"

Harry grinned at his girlfriend, taking her hand. "I want you to try out for the quidditch team. As a chaser, I mean."

"You must be joking," Ginny blinked. "Harry, I've only been playing around for three weeks, you can't possibly think I'll be good enough to compete!"

"I've seen you fly, Ginny," Ron shrugged. "You're a fair chaser. If I can keep, you can chase."

"I won't pick you just because you're my girlfriend," Harry assured her. "You'll be picked according to how many goals you score. Just give it a try."

"I'll make a fool out of myself."

"Nobody will care, everybody loves you."

Ginny raised a skeptical eyebrow. "That's a bit much."

The three sat at a table in the library, waiting for Neville and Hannah Abott to show up and study. Ginny kept her shoulders squared and chin up, but part of her feared the idea of going out and playing quidditch in front of a bunch of people. It unnerved her.

"Think about it, at least?" Harry asked.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Of course. I'll be right back, I need to snatch an Ancient Runes study book."

Ginny maneuvered her way through the tall shelves in the Hogwarts library. She quelled the bit of fear that rose within her by standing for a moment among the shelves, surrounded by textbooks about Ancient Runes. It took a moment of closed eyes and deep breathing. When she opened her eyes, however, she noticed a classmate of hers flicking through the pages of the book in her hands.

"Ginny Weasley, right?" the girl smiled without looking up from her book. "You're in my Ancient Runes class and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Muggle Studies too, I think. All Gryffindor/Slytherin classes if I'm correct."

"Right," Ginny affirmed. She examined the bright green eyes and unruly black curls. The girl could've passed as Harry's sister. "You're Sarai White."

The girl finally looked up, eyebrows raised. "Oh. I didn't think you knew me."

"Of course I do," Ginny tilted her head. "In Muggle Studies, you sit with Daphne Greengrass. You two are friends."

"Sort of," Sarai grinned. "I'm a bit of a loner, actually."

"But Daphne..."

"We're only acquaintances," Sarai explained further. "We've never quite...spent quality time together, I suppose." Sarai suddenly looked mortified. "But you probably don't care, I'm so sorry, I'm just going to—

Ginny's heart twanged in the same kind of affection she had for Hermione. "No, actually, I think it's interesting."

"My life? Likely story, Weasley."

"Sassy, are we?" Ginny grinned. "Harry would love you."

"Who cares what Potter thinks?" a voice drawled from behind Ginny. She turned and saw Draco Malfoy with that trademark sneer.

"You should," Sarai rolled her eyes. "I believe Harry's attitude towards you greatly affects your current state of body, does it not?"

Malfoy blushed slightly. "Always a pleasure, Miss. White."

"Never a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," she shot back.

Malfoy appeared miffed. Sarai simply set her book down and crossed her arms. "I would've thought that Potter turning you into a ferret would've taught you not to be such an arse, darling."

"I love it when you call me darling," Malfoy stepped forward. "You'll be calling me that the rest of your life."

Ginny was taken aback by the scene before her. Malfoy kept his smirk steady, Sarai kept her eyes stony and secretive. She didn't understand why an arrogant prick like Malfoy would flirt with such a kind-hearted person such as Sarai.

"Your dearest daddy wouldn't let you near me with a ten foot pole," Sarai smirked. "I'm muggle born."

Draco looked shocked. His smirk faltered for a moment, before shaking his head. "Until next time, Miss. White. Weasley."

When he'd turned the corner, Ginny rounded on Sarai. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Malfoy used to bully me," Sarai huffed in obvious irritation. "When I had glasses, he called me names and tripped me in the corridors. In third year, I got so fed up with him that it punched him square in the nose, right before Hermione Granger followed suite, actually. She and I had been studying and he came up and said something and I lost it. I looked a bit mad, come to think of it." she giggled lightly. "Anyways, after that he seemed to think I was in love with him because I got rid of my glasses and got contacts, and no longer shied away from him."

Ginny frowned. "What are contacts?"

"Irrelevant," Sarai waved her hand.

"Well." it took Ginny moments to make a decision. "You're going to start studying with me and my friends."

Sarai blinked. "Were we not just talking about Draco?"

"I thought you called him Malfoy?"

"What were you saying about studying?"

"My friends," Ginny laughed at the sassy and spastic girl. "We're studying for Defense Against the Dark Arts and you should join. Also, Hermione and I have been studying together and you should join those as well."

"I'm a Slytherin," Sarai shifted uncomfortably, suddenly seeming shy again. "Would your Gryffindor friends mind?"

"Of course not," Ginny said hesitantly. She suddenly smiled and grabbed Sarai's hand. "I've got an idea."

Ginny tugged her new friend along and stopped in front of her boyfriend and brother, who had by now been joined by a good bit of their other friends, Hermione included.

"Hey you lot," Ginny beamed. "This is Sarai. She's a Slytherin, but she knows Hermione and she punched Draco Malfoy in the face."

The entire group stared for just a moment, eyes wide and mouths slightly agape. They looked around at each other before Ron stood up quickly, holding his hand towards his seat.

"You can have my chair."

 **)-(**

Ginny could honestly say that never in her life had she been happier.

As she sat at the breakfast table, munching on her croissant and drinking the espresso Kreacher had taken to preparing, Ginny took in the warmth of her surroundings. Harry sat next to her, Neville across, and Ron beside Neville. Over at the Ravenclaw table, she saw Hermione and Luna, and even glimpsed Hannah Abott at the Hufflepuff table. The other Gryffindor seventh years chatted around her as well, giving her a small sense of home. Her friends were laughing, her heart was full, and life didn't seem nearly as daunting as it had in August.

Since then, she'd learned to have a little more carefree fun. She took Harry's advice and tried out for the quidditch team—and surprisingly, she'd scored the most goals in try outs, thus making the team. Katie Belle and Dennis Creavey joined her as chasers, Cormac MacLaggen and a surprisingly burly third year named Thomas Yangley were the beaters. Ron was keeper, and of course Harry was seeker.

Ginny felt something hit her hair lightly and turned to see Sarai sitting towards the end of the Slytherin table. When she made eye contact with Ginny, she pointed to how Blaise Zabini was somehow making Daphne Greengrass smile and then pointed her wand at her skull, mimicking her own suicide. Ginny shook her head and smiled at her friend. Sarai and she had gotten to know each other a bit over the past few months and Ginny found her to be one of the nicest people she'd ever met, despite her occasional sassy comment that made Harry and Ron accept her so easily. (She also happened to play quidditch, so naturally that made them accept her even more.)

It was now December, nearing the end of term, and Ginny almost wished she could stop time and stay there. Hogwarts was becoming her home. It was almost as if she should've been there all along, among the casual social groups and the variety of people. The environment was much different than Beauxbatons, which had the pristine feeling of expensive furnishings and elite groups of people.

"Oi," Ron waved his hand in front of Ginny's face. "You hear me?"

"Come again?" Ginny frowned.

"What are we getting Mum for Christmas?" Ron repeated with a slight amount of agitation. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm only thinking, calm yourself," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mum's been talking about wishing her kitchen supplies weren't so pathetic. What if we go her some of those? New pots and such?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "I've got money saved up from my job this summer, I could do that, finally get her a good gift and all."

"I've got to go shopping in Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry added in. "I've got loads to get."

"We can meet up with Fred, George, Percy, and Bill," Ginny suggested. "I'll write to them all tonight."

"Perfect," Ron nodded. His face turned red as he cleared his throat. "Right. I'm going to ask Hermione to make it official and all, but I need a really nice gift. What do I do?"

"Why can't you think of something yourself?" Seamus teased, but Lavender made him quiet down.

"Jewelry is always a good option," Lavender suggested.

"Hermione isn't like most girls," Ginny shrugged.

"But doesn't she like flowers?" Pavarti contributed.

"She loves roses," Ron nodded. "And the ballet. And that's about all I can think of."

"You've spent four months getting to know this girl and you can't figure out anything else about her?" Ginny groaned and shook her head. "Boys."

"I've learned more about her personality, thank you very much. Even if I don't always get everything she likes, I know her as a person?"

"And what kind of person is that?" Lavender snorted.

"Intelligent, compassionate, and morally set," Ron answered snappily. "She's a girl who uses her wit and brains for good."

"We'll figure something out, mate," Harry assured his best friend, pulling him away from Lavender's comments.

"Yeah, it can't be too hard to find something," Neville enouraged.

Ron only groaned into his eggs, looking slightly defeated.

Ginny rolled her eyes and finished her fruit before standing up. She kissed Harry on the lips, ignoring the people around her. "I'll see you in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Behave yourself in potions, please, it's your last class."

"I'll try," Harry grinned. "No promises, though."

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You'll be rewarded if you do..."

Ginny stood up with a smile, enjoying Harry's flustered face. They hadn't been intimate yet, but they could still have fun teasing him. "Good luck in Potions, you lot."

Harry watched her go with a bursting heart. He couldn't believe she was his, sometimes. It amazed him that at so young an age, he found someone he cared about so much and could himself with for the rest of his life. Sure, the marriage was arranged when they were toddlers and they honestly had no say in the matter, but Harry felt as if he'd go in with no regrets.

She would be his wife, and it was beginning to scare him less and less.

 **)-(**

Of course, Harry would be stuck with Draco Malfoy for his final exam in Potions.

For some reason, Snape thought it a brilliant idea to pair them up for the final exam, where they would have to simultaneously brew three potions: Felix Felicis, Drink of Despair, and Veritaserum. Harry considered simply making a Draught of the Living Dead potion to put him out of his misery when Snape instructed "Malfoy, with Potter."

Clearly, Snape enjoyed twisted forms of torture.

"I'll make Felix Felicies and Veritaserum. Malfoy said in a bored voice the moment they sat down. "You do the other one, and we'll pass just fine."

"I'm not too bad at potions, Malfoy," he sneered. "How do I know you won't muck it up?"

"Potions is my forte, Potter," Malfoy said drolly. "I actually find pleasure in this, so if you could simply back off and let me get a good grade, it would be greatly appreciated."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly. Since he had turned Malfoy into a ferret, the Slytherin bloke had been very reclusive about bullying. He didn't seem as cold towards Harry and Ron in the corridors, but made no effort to speak to them at all. All around the school, people had noticed his lack of shouting offensive comments or shoving younger children into the broom closet. He even showed up for prefect duties.

It was a bit odd, Harry had to say. Malfoy hadn't changed, exactly, he'd just...lessened in arrogance a bit. It was as if he was trying to make himself a recluse instead of aiming to be feared and popular. Harry almost didn't know what to do with it.

"Fine," Harry decided. "Though at least let me get all the supplies, alright?"

Malfoy looked surprised. "Alright."

Were they being _civil_ to each other?!

In the supply closet, Seamus approached him. "Oi, Potter, what's going on with Malfoy?"

"Dunno," Harry replied. "But it's a bit curious, don't you think?"

"You turn him into a ferret and he shoves off?" Seamus shrugged. "Not curious at all, if you ask me."

"Shoving off is one thing, but he's being civil and it's strange..." Harry trailed off. "Whatever. I'll just make it through this exam and then I won't have to deal with him until the New Year."

"Right. Well…we having a bash at your place?"

"No, actually, Christmas Eve with the Weasley's."

When Harry and Draco had completed their potions, Snape came to their table to inspect. He took his sweet time in doing so, almost driving Harry's teeth on edge, but eventually tested all of them and declared them practically perfect—particularly the Veritaserum and Felix Felicis.

Harry almost pouted. Clearly, Potions _was_ Malfoy's forte.

 **)-(**

"I've got no bloody clue what I'm getting Ron for Christmas," Hermione groaned.

Sarai smirked. "I've got a few ideas."

"Err, moving on," Hermione blushed deeply.

"Anti-nargle glasses would be beneficial," Luna suggested lightly. "Or—

"I don't think that's really what he's looking for," Ginny cut in, saving Hermione's already flustered attitude from going over the top at discussion of nargles. "Maybe something to do with quidditch?"

"The Force is strong with this one," Sarai said in a deep voice. Ginny and and Luna looked confused, heads tilted quizzically while Hermione threw her head back and laughed, some tension easing from her features.

"Does this mean I'm smart?" Ginny asked.

"It's a muggle thing called Star Wars," Sarai shrugged. "Something which you will be educated about if it kills me."

"Very well," Ginny grinned. "I look forward to it."

"Oh yes you do."

"Let's go into Zonko's," Hermione decided. "Maybe I'll find something there."

"You lot go ahead," Ginny nodded towards Zonko's. "I've got to go get Dad something, so I'll just head into the supply store. He's bound to need new office things."

"Oh, I need a new quill, I'll come along," Sarai chirped, taking Ginny's arm. Ginny blushed, ashamed she couldn't get a reason to be alone. She really needed to get to a particular shop though, as it would be her only chance without Mum or her brothers breathing down her throat before Christmas...

"What's your real reason?" Sarai asked when they were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Your nose twitches when you lie, and your nose definitely just twitched when you said you were going to the supply store."

"My nose just…itched, that's all."

"Weasley, don't make me have to murder you, I'm really not feeling up to it today."

Ginny tucked herself and Sarai into the supply store that was blissfully empty. "You can't tell anyone, it's really embarrassing."

"You couldn't possibly surprise me, love, just say it."

"Right," Ginny took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. "I'm going to buy lingerie, just something really nice for Harry for Christmas because...well..."

"I've got the picture," Sarai stopped her. "I didn't realize you and he hadn't shagged yet."

"Harry refuses for our first time to be in a broom closet or risk dorm mates finding us or a teacher..." Ginny shuddered at the thought. "So for Christmas, this is what he's getting." she motioned to her own body.

"And you don't think you'll be able to slip away at home to buy it?"

She shook her head.

"Well come on then. We haven't got much time, have we?"

Sarai surprised Ginny by whipping out her wand and immediately murmuring spells. Ginny recognized them as Disillusionment charms, causing a grin to spread across her face when Sarai took on the appearance of a thirty year old woman with frizzy blonde hair.

"Before you ask," Sarai chuckled. "You look like a thirty something brunette with a strangely hot body."

The two girls laughed, before reappearing again in the streets as women nobody had ever seen. Together, they made their way to the lingerie store a little out of the way and ducked into the dark warmth of it. Ginny immediately blushed at all the fancy knickers on display, wondering how in the world she was going to pick something.

"Merlin's beard," Sarai said in amused awe. "It's bloody color coded."

"Damn," Ginny murmured. "Where do we start?"

"Well Harry always comments on how lovely your hair looks when you wear navy blue," Sarai said. "But green also looks quite nice on you. Oh, what about this plum color?"

Ginny tried to shed some of her nerves and look at it with as brassy of a mind as Sarai was and noted how right she was. Harry tended to compliment her when she wore jewel tones most often, but especially navy blue. They made their way to those sections first.

After leaving the shop with a black and plum set, along with a navy blue one, and a particularly nice grey one, Ginny felt satisfied. She kept her purchases hidden in her bags from the clothing store and bought a few things in the supply store. Then, she and Sarai met up with everyone in the Three Broomsticks.

"Did everyone have a successful shopping day?" Lavender asked in a chirpy voice, eyeing Ginny. "Where did everyone go?"

Ginny bit her lip and let the others talk. Since she'd picked Hermione, Sarai, and Luna to be attached to, Lavender and Pavarti had been wary of Ginny, almost as if they were mad for being excluded. Ginny hadn't intentionally brushed them aside, but they could sometimes be quite...rude wasn't the word, but Ginny couldn't help but feel as if they felt so highly of themselves and yet didn't ever reveal their true selves. Hermione, Luna, and Sarai were so unabashedly upfront with their personalities that Ginny felt comfortable and right with them—nothing like Lavender and Pavarti's shallow selves.

Ginny diverted her attention from the snooty girls and focused on the boy sitting next her. Instantly, her heart warmed. Harry was a special kind of person, someone who cared very deeply for the people in his life. He was so patient with Neville and the way the other boy always forgot things, or struggled in social situations. He never failed to try and stop Ron from getting into arguments (aside from the ferret incident, but the one time problem was forgotten). With the ridiculous girls who craved his attention, he was able to politely brush them aside without being too hurtful, and treated the younger boys who idolized him kindly. He never used his fame to get him anything.

Ginny sighed. He was simply a really good person, and he loved her. Despite their strange coming together, Ginny was relieved at the fact that she would be spending the rest of her life with someone she cared for.

And it wasn't as if her life was ending, was it? Even after they married, Ginny could have the chance to travel, and to get somewhere with her job. She didn't need to immediately settle down and have children, and Harry didn't necessarily want that immediately. They had time. They could get to see how they were as a couple—there was no need to rush into a serious and routine lifestyle.

They were young. They would be married, yes, but it didn't mean they couldn't be young and experience life, did it?

"You alright?" Harry spoke lowly to her, taking her out of her thoughts. "Your foreheads getting all creasy, which means you're deep in thought."

"I'm just thinking," she spoke just as lowly. "I want us to travel after we get—after we leave Hogwarts." Ginny almost slipped and said "get married" in front of everyone, which would most likely bring up questions.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked earnestly. "Anywhere in the world, you name it. We'll even take the muggle way, in an airplane."

"I don't know what that is, but it sounds exhilarating," Ginny grinned. "Dad will have a fit that I get to travel like a muggle."

Harry beamed. He always seemed ten times happier when she was happy, and that made her heart flutter.

"Let's go to three places," Ginny went on. "I'll pick one, you pick one, and we'll pick another together."

"America," Harry blurted out. "I don't care where, just somewhere in the south, you know?"

Ginny smiled. "Japan. Tokyo, definitely."

"Fun," Harry squeezed her hand. "And the joint one?"

"Somewhere romantic," Ginny decided. "Beautiful, and Mediterranean."

"What about Italy?" Harry suggested. "We can do the beach, or something like Verona?"

"What about Tuscany?" Ginny suggested, seeing the sparkle in his eyes.

"Perfect," Harry grinned. "There are beaches, cute private villas, places to hike...it'll be wonderful."

Ginny felt blush darken her neck and ears. "Just you and I."

"Just you and I," Harry repeated. His own eyes were a much darker green than normal, his pupils dilated. This was a different aspect to their relationship Ginny was still adjusting to. They couldn't be together yet, as they were never alone, but she so desperately wished they were.

"Alright you two," Sarai teased. "Stop the gushy eyes."

"I do not make gushy eyes," Harry demanded, tearing his eyes away from Ginny. "Sirius would disown me if I did."

"Well l don't let him see you with dear Ginny then," Ron wrinkled his nose. "Hell, I might disown you, Ginny."

"Enough now," Ginny rolled her eyes. She tucked into Harry's side with a smirk. "Besides, at least I'm not making bedroom eyes like you do at a certain Miss. Granger."

Ron and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Nonsense," Lavender smiled, a hint of cruelty barely noticed by only Sarai and Ginny. "Granger's a prude and Ronald doesn't know what bedroom eyes are."

Hermione's nostrils flared. "First of all, _Brown_ —

(The other girl's last name was said quite distastefully.)

"—I am the only one allowed to call him Ronald. And second, I am most certainly not a prude!"

And, shocking the entire group, Hermione turned in her seat and planted a large, rather intense kiss on Ron's lips that was gratefully reciprocated.

Nobody had ever seen Lavender Brown turn such a strange color purple.


	11. Chapter 11

**To all my Ron/Hermione dislikes: I'm sorry that I'm not able to write them in a way that you enjoy. I see that as something poorly done on my part. I've always loved them, but I struggle writing them. If I decide to do another Harry Potter story, I will most likely not pair them together or I would leave them in the same world as J.K. Rowling wrote them.**

 **Anyways, Christmas break is here! A long chapter before things take a turn…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Ginny sat at her family's kitchen table, peeling potatoes for her mother. They were by far Ginny's favorite starch, and she had no problem peeling however many her mother required if she was going to make them. If Molly Weasley could do anything, it was cook potatoes.

It also helped take Ginny's mind off of her waiting period until Gabrielle and Fleur arrived. Since the older French girl was now _engaged_ to Bill (the news had come as quite a shock to the Weasley's) and Ginny missed her closest friend dearly, the two Delacour girls were coming to stay with the Weasley's for the few days until Christmas Eve. It would be quite a full house until that night.

Thinking on this, Ginny looked across the table at Sarai, who was working to prepare Trecle tart. Ginny had managed to convince her newest friend to stay for the holidays, not wishing to be parted for too long as their friendship progressed. Since Sarai had never spent the holidays away from home, she readily agreed.

Part of Ginny wondered how Sarai and Gabrielle would mix. Hermione and Gabrielle had gotten on well enough, but they shared a love of French literature. Sarai and Hermione had bonded over school and being bullied, so the doubtful pairing was given a basis of friendship. Ginny enjoyed them all because of various degrees of bonding and understanding with each other. Sarai and Gabrielle, on the other hand, were nothing alike and had no previous experience with each other.

Gabrielle preferred pastel, Sarai preferred blacks and darker blues. Gabrielle ate like a bird, Sarai ate like a horse. Gabrielle adored silk shirts, Sarai was accustomed to leather jackets. Gabrielle despised any form of flying, Sarai thrived flying through storm or shine on her broomstick.

The list went on. Since they'd never met before, Ginny had positively no clue what kind of meshing they would do. To be honest...it terrified her. A scene played out before her mind of Sarai being appalled at Gabrielle's refusal to do anything dirtier than gardening, and Gabrielle's horrified face at Sarai's tendency to burp whenever it pleased her (though the girl still had manners!)

"Do you know that your forehead crinkles when you think deeply?" Sarai said randomly, nothing taking her eyes off her task of making crust for the tart. "And if it's something you're worried about, you bite the inside of your cheek at the same time. To be honest, it looks like a lot of work."

Ginny raised a challenging eyebrow at her friend.

"Don't look at me like that, your magically scary eyebrows have no effect on me."

"Though, did you not just call them magically scary? If you don't actually find them scary, why name them such?"

"Moving on," Sarai grinned. "To what you're worried about."

Ginny thought for a moment.

"Uncrinkle those eyebrows, friend!"

"I'll uncrinkle if I want to!"

"Now why does that sound like such fun?"

"Don't be naughty!"

"Too late, ha."

"Not a soul would guess you are seventeen now. You have the mind of a twelve year old bloke."

"Stop diverting conversation." Sarai began to put her crust in the pan. Despite the erratic conversation, her hands were steady and her purpose firm. "What's happened?"

"Nothing's happened," Ginny spoke nonchalantly. "I'm simply concerned about what _might_ happen."

"You potato peeling liar," Sarai narrowed her eyes. "What is it?"

"You're not going to use your magical powers to guess?"

"Oh ha-ha," Sarai rolled her eyes. "Fess up, Weasley."

"Alright," Ginny groaned. "I'm nervous about how you and Gabrielle will interact."

"Why?" Sarai asked. "You're scared she won't like me?"

"I'm scared you won't like her."

"I like you, and you're prissy."

"You're being mean again."

"Right," Sarai finished filling her pan with the Trecle filling. "I know that she's different than me, and I know that I prefer nerdy muggle novels over old English romance ones, and that I like camping and she likes castles. But you know what? I like castles too. Big, Scottish medieval castles, yes, but castles nonetheless. And I appreciate the beauty of France. That's somewhere to start, right?"

"Right," Ginny smiled. "Just...don't try and scare her with a food fight."

"I won't scare HER with a food fight..." Sarai grinned before scooping up leftover trecle filling…

And of course, throwing it in Ginny's face.

"If that's your only supplies, I'm afraid you won't go very far," Ginny said, wiping it from her eyes. "I know where all the food is around here."

"Yet, so do I!"

Ginny turned at the sound of a deep voice and found Harry with a handful of what seemed to be mushed blackberries. She held up her hands. "Darling, think about what you're about to do."

"I've got to team with Sarai," Harry smirked. "Ron's already decided he's got you. Sibling against sibling I suppose."

"Sibling?" Sarai questioned. She had a strange look on her face.

"I'm adopting you," Harry shrugged.

"Ahh."

"Then the war begins!" Ron shouted ridiculously as he appeared behind Harry with a large bowl of pudding. That bowl was immediately dumped onto Harry's head, which caused the young man to turn and smack blackberries into his best friends face. Ginny herself ducked to avoid Sarai's attack and rushed to the counter, grabbing two eggs.

The war truly had begun.

 **)-(**

"This is absolutely unacceptable!" Molly Weasley shouted to the four witches and wizards cleaning her kitchen. "You were supposed to be helping prepare dinner, for your friends, Ginny! And instead I come back from the garden and you are destroying my kitchen, and yourselves."

"We were just having some fun, Mum," Ginny said softly. "It's been awhile since I've been home."

"You should've come home for the holidays more often!"

"You shouldn't have sent her so far away in the first place!" Ron rose to his sister's defense. "Anyways, she spent all that time in France changing her personality so she could be an aristocratic lady, which is what you wanted, wasn't it? So don't badger her about it."

While Ginny may have forgiven her parents for what they did, Ron still held quite a grudge over it. Of course, he'd slipped up a bit in front of Sarai, who sat back on her heels and ceased scrubbing the walls, watching with curiosity.

"Don't you dare comment on my parenting, Ronald Weasley," Molly spat back. "I only did what I thought best for Ginny, and we have been over this time and time again."

Harry watched on in shock, eyeing Sarai's curious expression. He wanted to stop the argument there, but knew intervening in Molly Weasley's argument with one of her children was deadly. Sirius always dealt with discipline quietly and privately; it was the aristocratic way. Mrs. Weasley's habit of yelling at her children publically proved to Harry that it was much better to privately resolved things like his godfather preferred. Since Mrs. Weasley was losing her head in front of guests, Sarai was about to know a large secret that would scandalize both families for all the wizarding world.

He trusted Sarai, of course. Harry knew she would never walk around, delving out their secrets. It frustrated him, however, that Mrs. Weasley completely disregarded the fact that a young woman outside the family was in their presence. Because of this, he stood very abruptly. "Mrs. Weasley, Ronald, I don't believe this is the time for this particular conversation. No reason to subject Sarai here to silly family drama, is there?"

Mrs. Weasley blanched for a moment, caught between anger and realization of what she and Ron had been screaming about. Instead of saying something else, she simply whirled on her heels and left the kitchen.

The foursome went on cleaning in silence. Harry was fairly confident he could reach into the air and pull a piece of the tension from it, as Sarai's lips were pursed and her eyebrow was furrowed in concentration. Whether it was to scrape the trecle tart filling from the corner of the wall, or the argument she'd just witnessed, he couldn't say.

When the kitchen was finished, the teenagers split up to shower themselves off. Ginny herself took an unusually long shower in hopes of putting off the discussion she knew would happen with Sarai. Just before Harry had stopped the conversation, Molly had mentioned that marrying a childhood sweetheart wasn't the worst thing that could happen to a girl; this was sure to catch Sarai's attention, and Ginny didn't know how to have that conversation.

Should she wait for Hermione? Should she tell the two together?

Sarai was sitting on her guest cot when Ginny stepped out of the bathroom. Sarai was twiddling with her thumbs, legs crossed crossed and staring down. She bit the inside of her cheek, but kept her lips pursed in a clear sign of anger.

"Rai?" Ginny whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarai answered in the same low tone. "There's obviously more than I heard to the story. Only...we're always so open with each other. Always. We don't lie. I know we've only been friends for a few months but honestly, Ginny...why didn't you tell me?"

The repeated question threw Ginny. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone. It would be a bit of a scandal, and Harry's always had people prying into his business between saving the world and being one of the richest bachelor's in the wizarding world. It was supposed to only be known by family."

"Right," Sarai crossed her arms. "Though I distinctly recall you saying we were family."

Ginny sat down, heart hurting.

"I flooed Hermione," Sarai said instead of answering. "She'll be here soon and you can tell us both. I suppose we don't have to tell Miss. Gabrielle?"

"She was with me when I found out," Ginny murmured. "And after that, she was with me until I was okay with the whole thing."

Sarai said nothing in return, only laying back on her cot in wait. The dark haired girl remained that way until Hermione walked into the room, a worried expression on her face.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked. "Is everything alright? Sarai sounded angry, but you two have never been in a fight so I didn't know what to think."

"Sit down and Ginny will tell all," Sarai said firmly without looking away from the ceiling. Hermione sat at the foot of Ginny's bed and awaited the story, somewhat impatiently.

"Well," Ginny took a deep breath. "It started with two women between two very different families..."

By the end of her story, Sarai and Hermione we both slightly opened mouthed, staring in surprise at their friend. Hermione took a moment to absorb it all and shot to her feet. "That's ridiculous! It's almost the twenty first century for Merlin's sake, women shouldn't be forced into arranged marriages! Even if it is magically binding...Mr. Black shouldn't have done that."

"He wanted to secure Harry's future." Ginny tried to ignore how strange 'Mr. Black' sounded coming from someone who didn't know him very well.

"In the strangest way in the world," Hermione huffed. "You're only seventeen—just barely!—and they expect you to just pack up and get married? You'll never have the chance to live your own life, to choose the person you spend the rest of your life with. Harry is spectacular and he clearly loves you, but he wasn't your choice."

Ginny laced her hands together. "I could have ended up with him anyway. I do love him, Hermione, in a way I never thought I would love someone, and despite our coming together I think we're going to be very happy."

Hermione pursed her lips and sat back down. "I support whatever you do, but I don't accept that this is your fate."

"Well when Harry proposes, please don't have that sour look on your face."

"If you so insist."

Ginny looked to Sarai. "Are you still upset with me?"

"Don't think so..." Sarai tilted her head as if in deep thought. "I simply find it interesting that your love story is out of a novel from the 1800's, that's all."

Ginny put her head in her hands.

Sarai chuckled. "It's so cliche, I mean. The magical betrothal of a beautiful pauper to a handsome, rich, bachelor. Come on!" She continued to laugh, her voice rising. Ginny eventually joined in, her own giggles at the situation seeming slightly stressed but altogether amused. Hermione tried to resist the laughter; she bit her lip and looked down, but had to give in and laugh just as loudly. Soon, all three girls were laughing at nothing in particular.

"So am I forgiven?" Ginny asked Sarai. "If I swear to never lie to you again? That there will never be anything but honesty between us?"

"Of course," Sarai smiled. She hopped from her cot to Ginny's bed, doing what she called 'tackling in affection.' "But only if you come to my house at some point during break so I can show you Star Wars."

"I still think it seems strange, but yes."

"Hmm. I bet you'll be a Luke girl."

Hermione laughed. "Very good prediction, I agree."

"Who is Luke?!"

"Never you mind," Sarai smiled. "You'll understand soon enough."

Ginny felt a smile grace her features as she huddled close with her friends. Soon Gabrielle would be there, completing the company of the people she loved most, and all would be well.

 **)-(**

Christmas Eve brought much joy to the Black and Weasley households on that snowy December Night.

There had been many gifts exchanged. For surface presents, Harry had given Ginny a framed ancient-looking map of the world, with the locations of their planned travels marked. Ginny was touched by it, as well as the inscription on the back of the frame that read "To my future wife, and all that we will do together. Xx Harry."

She in turn gave him a photo album full of small sketches and paintings of his parents, Sirius, and the Weasley family. There were more sketches of their family friends, and many of his Hogwarts life.

"There's a spell that makes wizarding pictures stay still," Ginny explained. "I performed the spell on most of your photo album and took them to a muggle artist."

"This is brilliant," Harry murmured. "Mum used to do things like this..."

"I know," she smiled in return. "In one of the journals she left in the vault for me, she said how she hoped she could draw the important people in your life, and have something that resembled her own muggle sketchbook."

"Ginny," Sirius blinked tears away. "This is exactly something Lily would have done. Truly remarkable."

Ginny blushed, and the little friend group from Hogwarts continued their exchanging of gifts. They all watched in affection as Ron gifted Hermione with a beautiful glass rectangle. Inside the three-dimensional glass was a rose that glowed with a soft, enchanted light. Ron scratched the back of his neck. "It's supposed to be like Beauty and the Beast, except the rose will never die. That's the muggle moving picture you always spoke about liking, so Sarai helped me out."

Hermione looked closer and saw the inscription along the bottom and read aloud "Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove…my favorite Shakespeare quote."

"Yeah…"

"My gift is not nearly as touching," Hermione blinked affectionate tears from her eyes and squeezed Ron's hand. "But I still think you'll like them."

And she presented him with two Chudley Cannons tickets. "I thought I'd go with you, and you could teach me a bit more about how quidditch works at a real game."

In the background, Fred could be heard muttering a comment about the legitimacy of a Chudley Cannons game being a "real game."

But that comment was soon ignored when Ron gathered Hermione in his arms and planted a firm, slow kiss on her mouth. She responded with the same enthusiasm. Everyone cheered and clapped, laughing loudly at the look of pure joy on the new couple's faces.

"Blimey, Hermione," Ron muttered. "Please say you'll be my girlfriend."

"You shouldn't even have to ask," Hermione touched his face affectionately.

The moment died down. Sirius and Arthur began serving everyone egg nog and hot chocolate. There was a light hum of chatter over the room, but Ginny was focused on the sight of Tonks lowering herself onto a chair by the fire, her pregnant belly making it slightly difficult. Remus had his hand in hers to help in the most loving way. Ginny's heart squeezed in emotion when he leaned down and kissed the baby inside her belly, then kissed Tonk's lips softly.

 _One day, Harry will be looking at me that way_.

"Can I propose a toast?" Harry called attention to the room, his glass of eggnog raised. He moved by the fire where Ginny was and pulled her to her feet. "Ginny, I want to propose a toast to you. You are beautiful, inside and out, with the biggest heart I've ever seen. You have such determination, it motivates me to be better, and something about you draws me to you in the most wondrous way. I love you, sweetheart, and I know that I always will. So..."

He set aside his drink and knelt before Ginny, eyes set to hers with a small smile. "Ginerva Weasley. My love, my sweetheart, my beauty. Would you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

A single tear fell from Ginny's eye. She barely noticed Sarai taking a picture, or Lavender's astonished face, or Dean's knit eyebrows, or Seamus' look of confusion. No attention was paid to her mother's tearful gasp, her brothers' slight discomfort, or Hermione's small squeal. Gabrielle and Pavarti's giggles at Harry's speech flew right over her head. All she could see was the wide, hopeful green eyes of her boyfriend.

Ginny knew that every word Harry spoke was heartfelt, and that made her realize this proposal was real. And, despite them both knowing what was to come, they were both severely nervous. Maybe it was the attention of their closest friends and family, maybe it was the way they'd been brought together, but it was truly intimidating for both.

"Yes," she whispered lightly. "A million ways in a million different languages, yes...oui...si...just, yes."

Lily Potter's silver band set with diamonds and rubies was slid onto her feeling. Ginny felt a sob of happiness escape her as Harry bounced to his feet and kissed her soundly, encouraging much applause around them.

"May I present," Sirius bellowed. "The future Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

 **)-(**

 _They watched the Burrow from a distance, all uncommonly quiet and awaited the wishes of Malfoy._

 _"We take the girl," the white haired man said. "It's public knowledge that he cares deeply for her. He's got a hero complex as well. It will work to our advantage."_

 _"And Sirius Black?" Peter Pettigrew whimpered. "He'll be wanting to kill me if I'm discovered."_

 _"The past two years, Black has let Potter visit the grave of his parents on Christmas morning, by himself. Potter will be easy to take on his own. If necessary, we'll snatch the girl separately. Something tells me they'll be together that morning, if Draco's tales of their romance are true."_

 _The Death Eaters then disappeared in sync, all leaving the Weasley's property with a unified 'pop!'_

 _That is, except for unfortunate Pettigrew who was, as always, only a few seconds behind._

 **)-(**

As Gabrielle had warned her, the first time was beautiful, the second time fun.

Ginny shook her head at herself and how her reflections always got ahead. She back tracked, remembering how they'd decided in early December that Ginny would stay the night at Grimmauld Place so that Harry and Ginny could have their first Christmas morning together as a couple. Then, when the trio had returned to Grimmauld Place, Sirius had told Harry he was going to stay the night with a lady friend he hadn't seen in years, meaning the two were alone in the ancient house.

Ginny wondered if Sirius knew her plans.

Looking over at Harry, Ginny smiled at the memory of him first seeing her in the navy blue and silver laced set she'd worn. He was sitting in bed, in nothing but pajama pants when she called for him. He found it a little strange and came into her room to find a candle lit. Ginny was standing by the window. Watching the snow fall with glistening eyes, she gave Harry a small smile and motioned down her body.

"Happy Christmas, Mr. Potter."

The first time was beautiful. Harry was slow, intimate, and gentle in his touches. Before they joined together, he worshipped her body with kisses and caresses. Ginny had never felt so cared for, so emotionally tied to someone as she did when she and Harry became one. A single tear slid down her cheek, both for the discomfort and for the overwhelming emotions, but Harry held her near and kissed it away.

They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms. When Ginny awoke, it was only four o'clock, and Harry still snored lightly beside her. She'd gone to the loo and then returned to bed, trying to fall back asleep. It was futile, however, as Harry soon got up to use the loo as well and made a bit of noise.

He slid quietly under the covers, before laying behind her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. He wrapped his body around her, securing himself with his arm.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered after a few moments.

"Yes, love?" Harry replied. He didn't sound sleepy, but his voice was husky. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She shivered. "I don't want to go back to sleep."

"No?" Harry inquired. She shook her head in the dark. "I suppose that's good because nor do I."

The second time was fun. She was in control, the discomfort was majorly lessened, and the experience was almost...playful.

As Ginny lay in bed that night, she wondered if the rest of their lives would be so wonderful.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! It's been hard for me to get back into the swing of school and I just now got to sit down and edit this chapter. I hope you enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry had no clue where he was, or how he even got there. His memory was extremely fuzzy, and his thoughts incoherent.

 _Ginny._

He tried blinking, but that was to no avail. His vision remained cloudy. It soon became clear that he couldn't even struggle against his iron bonds, as his limbs felt so heavy. Desperately, he tried to recall how he got drugged—for that was the only possibility that made sense.

 _Ginny_.

Where had he been? What day was he taken? Was someone with him? Did Sirius know? Who took him?

 _Ginny._

 _WHAT WAS I DOING?!_ Harry screamed in his mind. A soft moan was heard, and he realized it came from his own mouth. _Finally!_ He could make a noise.

 _Ginny._

Harry's mind caught up with itself. He and Ginny were together. He smelled mistletoe, but what did he see?

The feeling of Ginny's tears beneath his fingers returned to him. He remembered the wetness sliding across her cheek as he'd smeared it away. Her sparkling brown eyes had been full of sadness and compassion for him.

"Your parents sound like such marvelous people," Ginny had said in a choked up voice. "I'm ready to meet them."

Taking her hand, Harry had led his fiancée to his parents' grave. He'd set the mistletoe and roses bouquet on the grave, kneeling in the snow. He recalled how the air around them felt so still. There'd been no wind, no movement at all; only the sound of their individual breathing.

"Hey Mum," Harry said in a small voice. "Dad. You'll be happy to know that I won't be dying alone like Sirius joked about. I've found a beautiful girl that loves me. We didn't exactly come together the way I imagined, but I love her nonetheless and I'm sure Sirius has kept you informed as to how we came to be engaged."

Ginny chuckled. "I do hope you two can see how much I love him, though. However unconventional our romance has been, I will be his with all of my heart."

Harry had been listening intently when he suddenly got the feeling of being watched. He'd turned his head while Ginny went on talking and came face to face with a strange hooded figure. The two people reached for their wands at the same time, Harry getting in a quick " _Expelliarmus!_ "

"Damn you!" a deep voice growled. He launched at Harry, who stunned him. He barely noticed how Ginny had whipped out her wand as well.

That's when it happened. A number of black hooded figures had appeared in the graveyard, wands pointed at the witch and wizard they surrounded.

"Accio Ginny Weasley!" a man had shouted. Harry'd watched in horror as Ginny flew through the air and landed gracefully in the arms of the man who'd summoned her. He'd moved to wave his wand, but found that he couldn't budge an inch. When he'd made to yell, he discovered that wasn't possible either.

It had been then that Harry knew he was defeated.

"Wave it once," the man had growled. "And your precious little fiancée is dead."

Harry's arm was given motion.

He'd dropped the wand.

"No," Ginny whimpered. "Don't let them, Har—

But she'd been silenced as well.

As the memory cleared Harry's mind, anger coursed through his blood. Death Eaters (he remembered what they looked like from the drunken idiots at the Quidditch World Cup) had attacked him and Ginny at his parents' grave. Not only had they threatened who he loved; they'd done it while he was standing over the people he was already in mourning for. The brass, the lack of respect for the dead, made Harry's body burn with a need for revenge.

He looked around the room, rustling his chains. His strength seemed to be coming back. Clearing his throat, he tried speaking. "Gin? Sweetheart?"

His voice was slurred, but effective. The potion he must've been given was wearing off.

"I'm here," her voice called hoarsely from somewhere behind him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good," he tried to make his voice confident. "Have they hurt you?"

"Nothing too bad," she replied hesitantly.

Harry jerked at his chains, the metal cutting into his wrists painfully. "What did they do to you? Tell me Ginny!"

He was almost surprised at the sudden clarity of his voice.

"I told you it wasn't bad," she kept on in her smooth voice. "They're trying to make you willing give up your blood."

"What the bloody hell do they want that for?" Harry snapped. "And how could you contribute to that?"

"I just know they need your blood, and you have to willingly offer it. The woman said something about your blood being offered in the same way your mother's life was." Ginny's voice trembled slightly. "They seem to think by torturing me, you'll be more inclined."

"No," Harry jerked the chains, harder this time. "I mustn't let that happen."

"You can't give them your blood either, I'm scared for what that means."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Then what do you propose?"

Harry hit the back of his head on the wall he was chained to, hating himself the moment he did it. He was fairly sure blood appeared. "Darling...what did they do?"

"One of the men just roughed me up a bit," Ginny explained in her ever-strong voice. "I've got a cut on my lip and some bruises, but that's all."

More fire coursed through Harry, anger clawing its way from his chest. How _dare_ they touch his fiancée? How _dare_ they harm anyone else after all the damage and pain they inflicted on so many people? Harry grit his teeth and focused on the words he often saw in his mother's letters addressed to baby Harry.

"Violence is never the key," she always said. "Even your father was able to mend his ways. Finding a fight in everything doesn't solve anything. Rely on love to carry you through difficult situations with people who may have wronged you. Love, my dearest Harry, is our greatest weapon. If you focus on love, keep a straight head, and protect yourself and those close to you, all will be well. Just. Love."

"Love," Harry murmured. The fire in his veins lessened to the warmth of old embers. "Love. _Love. Love_."

Before Ginny could respond to his strange mantra, footsteps could be heard from in front of him. Light filled the room and in front of Harry was a cement staircase that led into the large cellar they were chained in. He found it to be rather bland, with simple cement walls and chains that tied him to a pillar that Ginny seemed to be chained on the side of. The staircase was shut off by an iron gate that slowly creaked open.

"We may not be able to hear you," a sniveling voice said. "But you'll be able to hear her."

And out of the shadows stepped Peter Pettigrew.

 **)-(**

Draco was _not_ an idiot.

He was a ruthless git, he could admit to that. He was scared of failing. He was scared of love and that weakness it caused. He was scared of his Father. He kept emotions at bay because they destroyed him. All these things were true.

So when Blaise Zabini called him an idiot for thinking Sarai White was worth shagging, Draco stood and stalked out. Blaise frequently called him an idiot. No more would he accept that.

Draco prided himself on his intelligence. He knew how to get out of a quick spot, and he was quite charming and quick witted. In school, he had all high marks—particularly potions. He was smart. Teachers didn't like him or even remotely respect him, but they tolerated him because he was a good student.

He was smart.

He was _not_ an idiot.

But was he good?

Yes, he had changed in the last year or so. As his relationship with his father worsened, he began to wonder at all his foundations of thinking. Everything he believed was based on the way his father had raised him to believe it. When Draco realized he disagreed with almost everything that came out of his father's mouth, he felt as if his world was completely upside down.

He honestly didn't know _what_ he believed anymore.

Which is why the state his home was in upon his return confused him greatly.

Draco stepped out of the fireplace in his bedroom whilst the youngest family elf, Dobby, was cleaning his room. The elf had been a gift to Draco on his fourteenth birthday, and was clumsy as anything. He worked well though, and for the first time Draco felt a bit of remorse for how he used to misuse the thing.

"Master Draco!" Dobby squeaked upon sighting him. "Dobby is sorry! Mistress Malfoy told Dobby that you would not be spending break here!"

"I decided to come home early," Draco replied smoothly. "Where is Mother?"

Dobby twisted a dusting towel in his hands. "Dobby isn't supposed to say."

Draco crossed his arms, about to give the order, when a woman's scream rang through the Manor, followed by a desperate yell of " _GINNY_!" Draco flinched at how the sound came through the walls. Generally, you couldn't hear much unless you were in the same room. It sounded as if a spell had made it magnified.

Second, he realized the male voice yelled for 'Ginny.' If he wasn't mistaken, that was the name of Sarai's best friend and Harry Potter's girlfriend.

Third, he wanted to smack himself for constantly thinking of Sarai.

(You see, Draco spent most of his time after being turned into a ferret watching Sarai White interact with the world. He realized it was slightly stalker-ish; yet he couldn't be bothered to care. He steadily began to withdraw from his friends and seclude into himself...and fifty yards away from Sarai White's study spots. His slight obsession was something he was not wholly proud of. Back to the present, though.)

"Dobby!" Draco hissed, crouching to the elf's level. He saw the shock in his eyes, but ignored it. "Dobby, I am your Master, not Mother and Father. I order you to tell me what's happening."

Dobby gulped and explained the idea that a man by the name of Wormtail had. He suggested an ancient ritual that required the bones of the father and the blood of a mortal enemy, willingly given, as well as the blood of a devoted servant. The only ingredient left for raising Lord Voldemort was Harry Potter's blood, which they were manipulating him into giving.

Draco staggered back. "Father is a Death Eater?"

Dobby nodded gravely.

"And Mother?"

"Only an obedient wife."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, his world spinning. He realized that in these moments he needed to make a decision: obey his father and let them try to return the Dark Lord or follow his heart—

No. Draco Malfoy did not "follow his heart."

Sarai's voice was suddenly in his head. _"I fully believe that you could be a good person if you weren't the absolute worst person you could be."_

At first, Draco didn't quite understand. But then he realized he was being the worst version of himself there was, and wondered if there even was a good version. That had been what made him wonder if he should back away from his friends in the first place.

And now…now, he had a decision to make. Do what was right, what Sarai would believe was right, or do what he'd been doing his whole life and play the part of an obedient son.

"Dobby," Draco said through gritted teeth. "We're going to save Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."


	13. Chapter 13

**I am SO sorry! I apologize for my absence. My computer got malware on it and I haven't add access to another one to use for Fanfiction, as my fanfiction world is a secret…tehe. I finally am able to use someone else's computer.**

 **Some of you are wondering about Draco's character, so I will give you a heads up that he is most definitely OOC in this story. My goal is to keep him as snarky and arrogant as I can while maintaining the 'good' Draco that I've come up with. Ron's view on him will also be OOC, but I hope you'll understand why. This is AU, after all, and the Draco/Sarai angle was incorporated for a friend.**

 **Without further ado, here's the new chapter! I'm sorry it's taken so long!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. All hail Queen Rowling.**

Harry couldn't remember feeling more murderous than he had when the man who betrayed his parents stood before him.

Harry shouted many things at him until Wormtail waved a wand and silenced him, declaring that the Potter manipulations would not work. He explained that Harry would either offer up his blood to the rise of the Dark Lord, or Ginny would be beaten to death until he did so. They would start with her, and move through every single person he loved until Harry Potter had no will and gave the Death Eaters his blood.

"We have waited, Potter," Wormtail spat the name venomously. "And Lucius has finally tracked the whereabouts of the tomb of Tom Riddle Sr. When we have your blood, we will raise the Dark Lord and be under all of his glory."

"Why?" Harry hissed, tears in his eyes as he looked upon the reason for his orphanage. "How could you do it? Betray them?"

Wormtail's eyes faltered.

"What about the son of your closest friend?" Ginny went on. "You destroyed the life of a boy you once held and adored. I've seen the pictures—you were there when Harry was born. You made that mistake long ago, but you can make it right tonight."

"I've waited my whole life to ask you why," Harry's chest felt tight. If he could stall Wormtail, he could figure something out... "Just tell me why."

Peter opened his mouth for a moment, but abruptly closed it. His eyes hardened. "Your father treated me like swine, and the Dark Lord assured me that I would be important, like I never was to your father!" he straightened what he could of his hunched back and threw Ginny in front of him. A sickening crunch sounded from her wrist, making Harry lurch forward with pleas to not hurt her.

"You have one hour, Potter, or she dies."

 _Harry lasted only four minutes and two seconds._

It took Wormtail what Harry assumed was about two minutes to get Ginny upstairs. The other minute must have been getting her settled. The last minute was her desperate screams, and in turn Harry's screams for her.

" _I'LL DO IT_!" He yelled with tears in his eyes. " _STOP! I'LL DO IT!_ "

"No you bloody well will not," a snarky voice said from behind him. Harry whirled around in his chains and saw a little elf with a nervous smile, clutching the trouser leg of Draco Malfoy. He had to blink a few times when the elf waved awkwardly.

He couldn't help it.

He hit his knees.

" _What_...the actual... _fuck?_ "

Draco blinked. "Sorry, dear. You are not my type, and this is not the time. Your girlfriend will be fine and you will keep that blood to yourself. I sure as hell am not watching the Dark Lord rise again and my Father destroying even more of my life."

Harry shook his head. "Where are we?"

"The cellar of my home."

"We're at your _house?!_ "

"Manor, actually."

Draco waved his wand and Harry's chains were undone. He ignored the dried blood on his wrists, helping the still slightly drugged Harry to a full stand.

"What's your brilliant plan?" Harry asked as he straightened out.

"I haven't gotten that far yet," Draco admitted. "I've got to figure out who is in the room and where."

"Invisibility charm," Harry said instantly. Draco snapped his fingers in agreement and immediately murmured a spell over himself, following with Harry. Since they would need Dobby for escape, Draco did the same to him. He made sure they were powerful, just in case.

"Wait, Malfoy," Harry stopped him. "I need to make sure these people pay. We have to be discreet, so that the Ministry can be flooding in here before anyone has a chance to escape."

Malfoy twitched. "My parents will be taken. My mother won't deserve it."

Harry chose not to have a heart to heart about Death Eaters and their crimes, at least in that moment. They formed a plan and quietly made their way up the stairs of the dungeon-cellar-place-of-horror. Malfoy and Harry slowly followed Dobby to where they were holding Ginny.

"Tell me this, Potter," Draco muttered. "Who would you kill to protect the girl you love?"

Harry paused and sighed sadly. "I loathe to say it, but...anyone I couldn't avoid killing to get to her, I would take out without thought. If necessary though, I would not wish to ever kill anyone."

And they silenced themselves as an invisible Dobby touched their trouser legs, tugging them to be quiet. Harry refrained from sprinting, knowing there would an enormous amount of noise if he did. He heard Draco murmur a silencing spell, which made him note in the back of his mind that the Malfoy boy was smarter than he thought.

Dobby tugged them on their way to the second floor, where a man Harry recognized as Dolohov sat guard outside an ornate black stone door. Malfoy stunned him instantly, and he slumped in his chair. Another scream from Ginny surged Harry to burst through the door, where Malfoy easily took out Fenir Greyback.

Harry had to stop in his tracks, even as Draco removed the invisibility spell. Ginny lay on a stone table, in only her bra and underwear. Her wrists looked as if Greyback had clutched them in his nails, puncturing the skin there. She had various bruises and cuts, as well as a busted lip. She was like this because of him, and it had all happened so quickly. Every cut a bruise was fresh.

"Harry," Ginny whispered, tears falling down her face. "No."

"He isn't doing anything stupid, Weasley," Draco said, but his voice was surprisingly smooth. He turned to Harry. "Are you going to let me use healing spells? I don't know much, but I can try to close the wounds."

"Whatever you can do," Harry's voice croaked. "Please."

"Harry..." Ginny sounded strained. "Narc...cissa...find her."

Malfoy frowned as he murmured spells, waving his wand over her body to stop the marks made by Greyback. Harry was appalled when she shakily pushed herself up to reveal slashes on her back. The blood was dried, and the wounds looked a couple hours old. Had this happened the first time they tortured her while he was still asleep? Had she hidden that from him?

When Draco finished the small bit that he knew (Harry made a note to ask about that later), Harry scooped her into his arms, while Draco began the spells again.

"Harry," Ginny said more firmly this time. "Narcissa. Wands. She said..." Ginny took a shuddering breath. "In her rooms. Our wands and my rings."

"She told you?" Draco smiled lightly.

"She trusted that Harry would make it out somehow," Ginny managed out. "So she whispered to me when she was removing my clothes and jewelry. She was...so...motherly...she took away the pain the first time so that I barely felt anything."

Ginny's eyes drifted. Harry's heart squeezed, but he had faith she would be alright. Instead he looked to Draco. "Can you lead us to your mother's room?"

Draco gave a short nod before making the trio invisible again. "She has flu powder in her room."

"We'll alert whoever we need to come here and then we go to St. Mungos," Harry insisted.

"I'm at your command," Draco drawled grumpily. He led them along the corridors of his home, Harry carrying a barely conscious Ginny. He was certain now that she'd lied to him when she said they hadn't done much before he woke up. She looked incredibly weak for the small amount of time he and Draco had been figuring out a plan.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart," Harry murmured. "We're going to make it alright, that I can promise you."

They came upon a large sort of meeting room, where Draco halted their actions. He murmured another silencing spell and passed. Harry felt himself and Ginny bump into Draco's suddenly still form at seeing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy through the open doorway.

"The girl has most likely passed out," Lucius smirked. "Narcissa darling, go check on her. We must make sure Fenir hasn't gotten too carried away."

"She's no use to us dead until the hour is up," Yaxley straightened his collar. "Mistress Malfoy, I believe your husband gave you an order?"

"Let us not talk to my wife that way, if you care," Lucius sneered.

Harry held back a snort. At least he had one redeeming quality.

Harry felt Draco tugging him forward. Harry let himself be led up two more flights of stairs. He was thankful for his and Ginny's morning runs, as he was only slightly out of breath when they reached the top. Draco removed the charms once they entered a large bedroom. Unlike the rest of the elaborate manor, this room was white marble, with rose pink bedding and light brown furniture accents that seemed so oddly warm for a Black who married a Malfoy. Harry brushed the thought away and laid Ginny on the plush blankets draped across a lounge chair and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Draco easily unlocked his mother's bedside drawer and began pulling out various items. Two wands, Ginny's amulet, and Ginny's engagement ring. It was followed by a single mirror that Harry always kept on his person.

"Give me that!" Harry said urgently. He raised it in front of his face. "Sirius! Sirius, can you hear me?"

Sirius' face appeared in view. "Thank God, Harry, where are you?"

"Malfoy Manor," Harry replied. "They have Anti-apparation charms up though, help needs to flu in by Narcissa Malfoy's bedroom. She and Draco Malfoy are aiding Ginny's and my escape. Wait two minutes so we can get Ginny to St. Mungos."

"Aurors are on their way, I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Alright."

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Sirius."

Harry tucked the mirror into his pocket and went back to the fireplace. He pocketed Ginny and his wands before scooping his fiancée back into his arms. Draco scooped a large amount of Floo powder into his palm. Looking at Harry, he nodded and threw it into the fireplace. When the flames turned emerald, Draco grabbed Harry's shoulder. Together they stepped into the fire.

 _"ST MUNGOS HOSPITAL FOR MAGICAL MALADIES AND INJURIES!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Since I don't know when I will be back on, I decided to post another chapter. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

 _Ginny narrowed her eyes. Narcissa had undressed her carefully, and whispered that her jewelry, wand, and Harry's mirror were in her personal bedroom. When Ginny asked what was happening, Narcissa simply blinked tears away and pressed a palm to her cheek._

 _"Stay strong, Ginny Weasley," Narcissa said. "I will do everything I can to get you out, but I mustn't be caught doing so or I'm no use to you. I have faith that your fiancé will find a way back to you."_

 _"What are they going to do to me?" Ginny asked calmly._

 _"I will give you something to prevent you feeling pain for this first bout of treatment," Narcissa promised. She dripped something from a small vial into Ginny's mouth. It was tasteless. "You won't feel a thing, but they mustn't know that. I will try to end this as soon as possible."_

 _"Thank you," Ginny grabbed the woman's hand as she put the vial away. "Thank you."_

 _Narcissa nodded and tied Ginny's hair into braid before leaving._

 _"Don't touch me!" Ginny said when two men entered the room. She strained against her bonds, but she began to feel whatever Narcissa had given her take effect. Her limbs felt heavy and she was almost numbed to the ropes around her wrist and ankles._

 _"Shut up, girl," a wolfish-like man snapped. "I'll do what I want. Now, when I ask you a question about the Order of Phoenix, you answer."_

 _She felt herself being jostled, before she saw a whip out of the corner of her eye and a pressure across her back. Gritting her teeth, Ginny thanked Narcissa Malfoy for taking away her pain and waited until she could be free._

"I know I didn't seem it earlier, but I can't thank you enough for what you did."

"I may be an arsehole, Potter, but I'm not evil or anything. I wasn't going to let you two die, or the Dark Lord rise again."

 _The voices were familiar, but Ginny thought the pairing was strange. There was some kind of warmth in the tones, but part of Ginny felt like they needed to be civil at best._

 **)-(**

"I mean it, honestly. We got engaged last night."

"Congratulations. You aren't too young?"

"I won't exactly have trouble supporting her, and I know for a fact that I won't be marrying anyone else. Why wait?"

"You don't want to have fun?"

"We'll have plenty of fun, but I want to have fun with her."

"You've always been soft."

"Don't look down on me. Do you think I don't notice you following Sarai? Or that she doesn't notice?"

"…"

"…"

"I don't know what it is about her."

"She's strong, intelligent, observant, witty, and very kind-hearted."

"She reminds me of my mother."

"That'll do it."

"She'll never have me."

"Just give it time."

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?"

"Talking to the doctors. I didn't want to hear it."

"I understand. My mother is with her."

"Mrs. Weasley needs female support, and she's abundantly thankful for your mother's help. Also, you should expect an invite to every Weasley gathering for the rest of your life."

"Spectacular."

"Sarai will be at most of them."

"I really will hex you, Potter."

"We aren't bad people."

"You saying you're a Weasley?"

"They're my family."

"I don't have people like that."

"Maybe if your dad—nevermind, that's out of line. I'm sorry, I'm tired. It's no excuse, but I am."

"You're alright. I understand. I've always known my father wasn't a good man. He's treated me horribly all of my life, despite his claims to love me and his obvious love for Mother. He loves power more, though, and I don't want to see what price he pays for that."

"At least this gives you a chance to start over. You're of age now, you'll be caring for your mother, and if your dad gets what he deserves, you'll inherit responsibility for all of your money and estate."

"I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"You saved my life. You saved Ginny's life. You made sure that Voldemort stayed where he belonged. Because of that, you've changed everything."

"And...Sarai?"

"You made her life hell, mate. It's going to take some time for her to fully believe you're a good person."

"I suppose."

"Just be patient. It'll work out."

"You too. She'll wake up, you know. That Weasley is a strong fighter."

"You're right. She will."

 **)-(**

"Harry, you should go home."

"I'm not leaving her."

"You need to shower."

"I'll be fine."

"Ginny will think you smell gross."

"I want to be here when she wakes up."

"There are showers here, just go take a quick one."

"No, Sarai, he needs to go home, sleep in his bed, eat a real meal, and then come back."

"What if something happens, Hermione?"

"She's probably just tired and her body knows she needs time to heal."

"Hermione, Sarai is right..."

"I'll stay here, Harry. I'll read to her, comb her hair, all that. If she does wake up, I'll send Ron or Sarai to go get you."

"Yeah, we'll take good care of her. Hermione and I are her best friends, she'll be fine with us here."

"I can't..."

"Harry. Go."

"Ron? What are you doing in here, I thought you went home."

"I'm not leaving without you, mate. Let's go."

"Fine."

 **)-(**

"Oh! Mrs. Malfoy, I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's perfectly alright, darling. I was only reading—

" _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ , right. It's like, Ginny's second favorite play. Did Hermione tell you?"

"Yes. I see you have Cyrano in your hands."

"The French version, yes. It's Ginny's third favorite. May I ask why you're here? I know you helped save her life and all, but..."

"I want to ensure she's safe. This happened to her because of my husband and I won't be satisfied until she is awake and well."

"Ahh, I see."

"Sarai, is it? Draco has spoken of you. You seem like a very lovely girl."

"Err. Thank you."

"Well! I've just finished Act One, so I'll leave you to it and go home for a little. Please, do alert Draco and me if there is any change. I hope she awakens before the New Year."

"We do too. Best wishes."

"Best wishes, my dear."

 **)-(**

"My darling girl. I am so very sorry all this has happened because of me."

"You weren't alone in your decision, Molly. Sirius and I signed that agreement."

"Arthur is right, Molly. Anyways, something tells me they would have found each other without our help. They're so very in love."

"I don't blame Harry, of course, I just don't think she would be here if they weren't forced together at this particular time."

"It would've been Ron, or perhaps you, Neville or Luna, Sirius, or any number of us. Things like this can't be helped, my love."

"I know. I only wish she hadn't gone through it all."

"Narcissa said she didn't feel most of it, and Malfoy got them out in time."

"Narcissa has been a darling to me. I can't believe what she did for Ginny."

"People do unexpected things."

"My cousin was always different from Bella. More like Andromeda than she cared to believe. I don't know how Malfoy got her."

"Strange things happen to people in love."

"This is true."

 **)-(**

"Sirius! I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's perfectly alright, Sarai. Are you well?"

"Yes sir."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Have we met before this year?"

"I don't believe so."

"Oh. It may seem strange, but I've been having dreams, sort of like memories, and in them are people who look much like you and Harry. It's strange, but I suppose my imagination is making it up."

"People we love in our lives often fill strange gaps in memories. The mind is tricky that way."

"So it would seem. Thanks anyways. I'm just dropping off _Cyrano_ for someone to keep reading, but I've got to go home. Let me know if anything changes."

"Of course."

 **)-(**

"Ginny? Please wake up, love."

"..."

"I love you. Take your time. Heal."

"..."

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, loves! I'm sorry for my absence, but on the bright side, my computer is fixed! I missed it so much, but it is back and working perfectly!**

 **On the downside, last chapter was not greeted warmly, and the idea of Draco's OOC addition is stilling being poorly met. I'm sorry to those who PM'd me that I did not write it in a way that pleased you guys. The idea was that Ginny was in a coma, a little disoriented and confused and unable to fully process her surroundings. It's a filler chapter, one that wasn't supposed to make a one-hundred percent amount of sense, and I apologize for not making it work better.**

 **To my Guest reviewer who declared the story a half-assed TV script, I'm sad that you now think so poorly of the chapter and that you felt the need to say something rude. I hope the rest of the story isn't a disappointment if you continue on, but I understand if you don't. I'm a big supporter of "Don't like, don't read."**

 **I also recognize how cheesy the ending is XD don't judge me**

 **Now enough of that! On with the show! ;)**

 **I own nothing of Harry Potter.**

Harry woke up on New Year's Eve, struggling to believe it had only been six days since he and Ginny were taken. It felt like ages.

The morning, however, felt different. He woke up to a heavier snowfall than on Christmas, but still light enough to be enjoyable. Even looking out his large window, Harry saw that children played in the streets. He smiled to himself, a flicker of hope welling inside of his chest. Today was it.

He went for his usual run, despite it being late morning, and returned to a hearty meal cooked by Isabelle. He showered, dressed in Ginny's favorite green shirt and jeans, and joined Sirius by the fireplace. They went to the hospital, unsurprised to find the Weasley family camped in the waiting room. Hermione and Sarai were cuddled on a couch, curled together with light snores. Draco walked by and covered them in a thin blanket before approaching Ron and Harry.

In the past few days, Ron had decided that Draco wasn't the spawn of Satan, but rather a hero for rescuing his best mate and sister. Draco was still openly arrogant, highly judgmental, and infuriatingly smart; there something different to him, though, that made his company more than bearable.

"Why do you stay?" Harry had asked two days before.

"Honestly?" Draco had laughed. "Because I've nowhere else to go."

The three boys had formed a strange friendship over a matter of days.

"Morning, Potter," Draco muttered, handing him a mug. "Mother's brought a load of tea for everyone. St. Mungo's has the worst."

"I agree," Ron made a face, accepting the cup that Draco offered. "You'd think a hospital would do something to make people feel better, not worse."

Draco smirked. "I believe the tea has weakening qualities. Keeps them in business."

Before Harry could offer his opinion, Mrs. Weasley rushed from the room, calling for a healer. Harry shoved his tea into Malfoy's hand. His friends hung back and let him run in the room to see his fiancée lying in bed, beautiful hazel eyes blissfully open.

Ginny's hair was brushed like Hermione said it would be, so it lay down her shoulders in its usual fashion, despite the slight lack of luster. Her recently pale skin had some flush to it, and even though her lips were dry, they were open in such a way that indicated she was trying to speak. She had herself propped up on one elbow and was motioning towards her throat.

"Relax, love," Harry shushed her, finding a cup of water. He sat on her bed and gripped her neck in his hands, placing the cup at her lips. "Here, drink this."

He helped her drink the water, a smile wide on his face. She was awake, and her beautiful eyes looked at him adoringly. After she got some water, Ginny coughed out the word, "Where?"

"Where?" Harry frowned. "Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"Where?" she whispered. "My ring...where..."

Harry's heart clenched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he always kept by his side. Wasting no time, he slipped it on Ginny's ring finger. "You still want to marry me?"

"Of course," she smiled. Just then, the healers walked in.

"Miss. Weasley," Healer Mathis smiled widely. "Do you mind if I check some things? It'll be like a routine sort of appointment, just checking the basics. Mr. Malfoy helped with most of the real injuries."

Ginny nodded. Harry stayed by her side, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, while she had her check-up. Healer Mathis declared her in great health, only that she'd have some soreness for a few days. The skin on her back was healed nicely, but she would have some scars. The puncture wounds on her wrist would be there as well, but he said those scars may fade over time.

"We need to keep you for twenty-four hours under observation to be sure everything is alright," Healer Mathis concluded. "If you are still just as healthy as you appear to be now, you'll be able to go home."

"Thank you," Ginny said. By now, her sleepy voice had gone and she could speak fully. "Can I eat real food?"

"We'll start light," he said. "Just bread, some light fruit, and juice."

"That will be perfect," Ginny smiled. "Thank you, Healer Mathis."

"Of course."

After all the family had shuffled through to kiss her cheek and express their love, her friends remained behind. Sarai and Hermione sat on the bed, Luna at the foot. Harry was in a chair by her bed, Ron and George on the little couch in the room, and Fred was with Neville as he visited his parents, who he informed her were mentally unstable. Ginny had understood and simply sent him on his way, no further explanation required.

"So," Sarai grinned. "When's the wedding?" The room laughed. She simply shrugged and squeezed Ginny's hand. "I'm only joking."

"I'm glad for the laugh," Ginny smiled. There was a small silence. "What happened? To the erm—well, to the Death Eaters?"

"Lucius Malfoy and the rest of the Death Eaters there were taken to Azkaban to await trial," Harry answered her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered.

"What?"

"Mrs. Weasley said—

"Mrs. Weasley wasn't taken and tortured for my blood," Harry cut in. He cleared his throat at the strange looks he received, a humble blush creeping up his necks. "She deserves to know."

"They want you to testify," Ron said abruptly. "In trial. You'd be putting a name to Malfoy and Yaxley, and...Fenir Greyback."

Harry saw Ginny suppress a shudder. "And the others? All those people that were at the graveyard?"

"You testifying that Lucius Malfoy is in charge will convince the Wizemegot that the names he's been trying to give are in fact those of Death Eaters," Hermione said begrudgingly. "Then they'll be found and sent to Azkaban as well."

"And if you tell them Narcissa helped, she'll be free of suspicion," Harry said. "Mr. Fudge has already pardoned Draco, but they need your word for Narcissa."

"I'll give it," Ginny said instantly. "I'll tell them everything."

"We know," George told her softly. "You're an adult now, so you get to decide that."

"Right," Ginny swallowed. "Where is Draco? I'd like to see him, to thank him."

"He's gone to tell Narcissa you're awake," Harry assured her. "I told him to come back."

"And he'll listen, will he?"

"Sarai told him to, so that'll be enough," Neville appeared in the doorway.

"Neville," Ginny said fondly. "Fred!"

"We'll not mention Sarai and Draco anymore," Fred grumbled. "The arsehole doesn't deserve it."

"Even though he saved me?" Ginny smiled.

"Fred and Georgie saved me first," Sarai smirked. "From Malfoy. They're my protectors, you see."

"Did they teach you how to punch as well?" Ginny teased.

Hermione pretended to gasp. "Does that mean you two teaching me isn't special?"

"Oh Hermione, you are special," George popped up and threw an arm around her.

Fred appeared on her other side. "Yeah, we taught you how to punch _Ronnie_ if you ever needed to."

"Oi now, don't go turning my own girlfriend against me!"

"Hermione couldn't be turned against you," Luna said her endearingly strange way. "She's much too in love."

There was silence in the room for a few seconds. Ron straightened his back, not even attempting to cover his blush. Hermione looked mortified, and kept her eyes anywhere but Ron. The youngest Weasley male only smiled bashfully. "Well. That settles that. Carry on then."

"Right," Fred grinned. "Ginny, I've got an early wedding present for you."

"Oh no," Harry blanched. "Should I hide?"

"'Course not," George brushed it off. "It's NewYear's Eve and you're stuck in a hospital room!"

"What are you to do about that?" Ginny crossed her arms.

"Just wait until tonight," Fred assured her. "Until then, we had all better head out. You're gonna need your rest for this."

 **)-(**

When Ginny awoke the second time that evening, it was to Hermione and Luna's gentle prodding. As she was told, her body still slightly achy, but it was manageable. The nurse gave her a potion to ease her pain and left.

"Now you need to get cleaned up," Hermione smiled softly. "The healer says you can shower and change into more comfortable clothes for the night. Your mum went home and got some."

When Ginny had showered off, shaved, and scrubbed her face, Hermione gave her the clothes she needed to change. Those consisted of soft grey pajama pants, a long sleeved and pale pink shirt, and necessary undergarments. Once done with that, Luna treated her to a gentle brushing and drying of the hair.

"I feel loads better," Ginny said an hour later. "But where has Hermione gone? It's almost twelve!"

"She'll be back with some espresso," Luna explained. "Until then, a croissant?"

"I hope the healer will tell me I can eat meat again tomorrow," Ginny took the croissant. "I love these, but a girl needs her meat."

"I believe Healer Mathis said heavier foods could be eaten in one or two days."

"Lovely."

They sat in companionable silence while Ginny ate. That silence was one of the reasons Ginny loved Luna; Luna didn't always have to be talking. Even though Ginny adored the other girl's funny quips, she also enjoyed how Luna always had an understanding of what Ginny needed. In this case, it was silence.

Hermione returned with espresso and Gabriella, who'd had to return to her parents for a few days while Ginny was in a coma. At the sight of Ginny, she surged forward and kissed both her cheeks. "I came back as soon as Harry flooed that you had woken up! I'm terribly sorry I had to leave."

"Harry explained it, it's perfectly alright," Ginny hugged her back. "Do you know about this surprise my brothers have prepared?"

"Yes," Gabrielle replied. "It's positively lovely."

"And the time has come for it," a voice drawled from the doorway. They all turned to see Draco standing there. "I've been sent to escort the ladies to the desired location."

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny smiled. "Lead the way."

It was a bit of a trek, but Ginny didn't mind. Draco stopped her in front of a large white door and motioned to a pair of rubber rain boots. It seemed a bit peculiar, but she complied.

Ginny soon found herself on the roof of St. Mungos. All around her were floating lights and the people she loved most in life, all except Fred and George (which she thought mysterious). Mrs. Weasley approached her with a warm blanket to wrap around her shoulders, and Harry wrapped her in his embrace. She stood in the snow, a smile on her face that was unparalleled to any she'd felt before.

"I feel as if I know what's happening," Ginny giggled while curled into Harry's side. "Fireworks, I presume?"

"You're a smart girl," Harry tapped her nose. Just as he turned back to the sky, the first fireworks went off. Ginny smiled as she watched the sparkle light up the night sky, all who she loved surrounding her. When midnight struck and the fireworks exploded into their finale, Harry kissed Ginny passionately on the lips. She wound her arms around him, ignoring the blanket that fell away from her shoulders. Both shared in the desperation, the need to be close after what they'd experienced. If they weren't bonded before, they most certainly were now.

"What's your resolution for the new year?" Harry asked breathlessly when they pulled apart.

"To be happy, without worry," Ginny replied. "You?"

He glanced over at Malfoy, who'd just received a peck on the cheek from Sarai. He laughed. "To forgive, and move on."

"That sounds perfect," Ginny replied, before giving in and kissing him again. Happiness consumed her, and she relished in it. The scary part of life was behind her, and now it was time to move on, and make a bright new future.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm so sorry for the absence, lovelies. I have no excuse besides my ridiculous schedule.**

 **The last few chapters all kind of hop over Valentine's Day, Easter, and the final day of school. It will also focus a little more on some relationships outside of our main couple :)**

 **I wanted to remind you all that my Draco Malfoy is very OOC. This is my little warning for those who don't like OOC Draco so you're prepared. My hope is that it doesn't turn you completely off my story.**

 **Now, on with the show!**

 **Dislcaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter Wizarding World.**

"This is the hardest decision I've ever had to make!"

Ginny almost threw her quill across the room. At her small outburst, Harry looked over in concern. "Sweetheart?"

"I don't know who should be my maid of honor," Ginny groaned dramatically. "Sarai and I have become completely inseparable, Hermione is easily the most like an actual sister, Gabrielle has been my best friend for ages, and Luna is so special to me. What am I to do?"

"First, let's start by taking a deep breath," Harry said calmly. He put his hands on her shoulders as she did just that. "Good, good. Now, let's think about this calmly."

"Right," Ginny said. "You see, Gabrielle and I have always sworn to be each other's maid of honor. She's been my dearest friend in my schooling, but the other girls...they're like a part of me, Harry."

"They won't be offended," Harry said. "Something tells me they'll understand. They've all already got jobs. Sarai will be my fill in for a family dance, Luna is in charge of the budget, Hermione is in charge of the honeymoon, and Gabrielle is in charge of the parties to be thrown and helping with your dress. What sounds most maid of honor-like?"

Ginny thought it through and nodded firmly. "Gabrielle. Gabrielle should be my maid of honor. I dreamed of it when we were younger and I couldn't imagine her not being by my side."

"There you have it," Harry leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Are you calm now, my adorably ridiculous fiancée?"

"More than I was."

Harry and Ginny sat in the office-like flat above Fred and George's joke shop in Hogsmeade. (Since they'd bought out Zonko's, the two branches of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes were amazingly successful.) On the past few weekends, they'd kindly let Harry and Ginny, and whoever else they brought, use the flat for wedding planning. They had just finished a guest list to send out "Save the dates."

"Good," Harry said. "Now, the girls will be here in about ten minutes. You'll meet your mum in London, and then you'll find the dress of your dreams."

Ginny smiled. "Right. You're right."

"Of course I am," Harry grinned. "Now come here and kiss your fiancé."

Ginny easily complied, giggling as Harry tugged her forward. They kissed sweetly, Harry only pulling away to pepper kisses across her face and neck. She laughed, that warmth that she always associated with Harry filling her heart.

After making a statement before the ministry that Lucius Malfoy ordered Fenir Greyback to torture her, and that Narcissa and Draco were the only reasons she and Harry escaped, Ginny was able to move on. She and Harry had spent the past few weeks getting even closer. Their small time in the Malfoy Manor, despite them being separated, had bonded them enough to feel a difference in the relationship. Harry had professed his choice of loving her, acknowledging that it would be an everyday choice for the rest of their lives. Ginny agreed that it would be a choice and the two were able to grow in that. They were committed, truly, and it made it easier to believe in the hasty marriage.

For Merlin's sake, it was Valentine's Day and I'm going to pick out a wedding dress.

Someone burst into the room, disrupting their moment. Harry stopped kissing her, but didn't remove his strong arms from around her waist.

"If you would kindly cease the sucking of faces, your friends are downstairs," Fred spoke dramatically, both of his eyebrows raised. "I believe it is time for a Miss. Weasley to go find a dress."

"Of course," Harry grinned. He looked back at Ginny with mischievous eyes. "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll see you then," Ginny said. She pecked his lips and slid past her brother, going down the stairs to meet her friends. She found Sarai and Hermione near the love potion display with their heads lowered, muttering quickly to each other. Before Ginny was close enough to hear, it seemed that the duo was concocting an evil plan with purple smoke from the large cauldron they stood next to bubbling over. As she approached, however, she heard a much more serious tone.

"But you've talked to your aunt and uncle about this before," Hermione looked very trouble.

"It just doesn't make sense," Sarai snapped. "This man, Jonathan Wilcox or whatever, looks just like me! My uncle said my father's name was Jonathan Wilcox, but didn't mention anything about him being a wizard or going to Hogwarts!"

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Sarai and Hermione jumped apart.

"Of course," Sarai smiled thinly. "Let's go find that dress, love."

Ginny sensed something was wrong, but didn't press it the issue. She knew by now that when Sarai was ready to tell what she needed, she would. For the moment, she wasn't ready and Ginny had to respect that. Instead of speaking further, the small group silently went to grab Luna from the owl post shop. As they exited the joke shop, the girls crossed paths with Draco. Hermione and Ginny greeted him warmly.

"What brings you here on this awful holiday?" Draco drawled to the girls, before muttering under his breath, "I hate this bloody weather."

"We're just leaving the shop," Ginny answered. "You?"

"Meeting Potter and Weasley for some ridiculous reason I haven't been able to understand for the past month."

"Got any plans for the weekend, Draco?" Ginny asked cordially, ignoring the comment. She knew that he was secretly fond of Harry's company.

"Not much I suppose," Draco mused. "Though that's what happens when you dump all your friends for a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Hermione and Luna are in Ravenclaw," Ginny pointed out.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well that makes all the difference."

"Don't be mean," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Me? _Never._ " Draco looked quite smart in his casual clothes, which weren't generally very casual, but still made him very good looking. Ginny wished Sarai would forgive him and let herself have feelings for the handsome blonde.

"Why don't you join all of us later tonight?" Hermione suggested. "We've all done our personal romantic meetings this morning, and we're all getting together in the Room of Requirement."

"It's nothing special," Ginny added. "But you'd be perfectly welcome."

Sarai snorted.

Draco eyed her, shifting as if he was hiding his discomfort. "My god, Potter was right."

"About?" Ginny asked.

"Invitations. _To everything_."

"What?"

"Nevermind," Draco gave her what she thought _might_ have been a smile. "Do I have much of a choice in attendance?"

"'Course not," Ginny beamed.

Hermione held up a hand. "But don't come wearing a suit—it's very relaxed."

"Funny, Granger," Draco replied drolly. "I'll see you lot tonight, then."

After they said goodbye, the three girls started to walk away. Draco, however, caught Sarai by the waist and forced her to look at him. "Are you having a bad day? You haven't been this rude to me in weeks."

"I don't need your concern," Sarai hissed. "Bugger off."

"What's the matter with you?"

"What's _not_ the matter with you?"

"No need to be mean, White, I've owned up to my mistakes."

"Good. Now, let go of my waist."

"You know that you're going to be madly and irrevocably in love with me by the time Potter's wedding rolls around, don't you? You can't resist me for long."

"Sod. _Off_."

Draco winked at her before nodding politely to the other girls and disappearing inside the joke shop. As they walked away, Hermione and Ginny eyed Sarai. The Slytherin girl had her arms crossed and a sour look in her eye. Ginny stopped them in the middle of the street. "Was Draco right? Is this an off day?"

Sarai opened her mouth, then shut it. "Let's just go, I'm begging you."

Tempted to continue, Ginny swallowed her curiosity. They stepped into the supply shop and collected Luna, then walked to alley of the shop so that they could apparate. When they landed in Wizarding London, Ginny felt a rush of excitement—she was actually shopping for a wedding dress.

"Come on," Sarai said. "The shop is two streets down. It's where my cousin got her wedding dress; god awful thing, that was."

The other girls laughed and followed their friend, who had drastically switched her attitude. Hermione glanced at Ginny. "I'm trusting that your French fashions won't lead you to a dreadfully poofy dress that they favor in the states?"

"The simpler, the better," Ginny promised. "I'm not really a fashion expert, that's Gabrielle."

"Is she meeting us there?" Sarai asked. She and Gabrielle had worked rather well as friends, something Ginny was extremely grateful for. Apparently, the few days spent before they went back to school helped them form a small connection; mostly over some famous wizard. If Ginny was correct, it was one of the Weird Sisters.

"Yes," Ginny responded. "She went to get mum. Fred and George will also be joining us when someone comes in to relieve them at the shop."

"Fred and George?" Sarai frowned.

"They are going to offer a males point of view," Luna hopped slightly in her walk. "I suggested it. George is very fashionable, you know."

"He is," Hermione chuckled at Luna. They were all always chuckling at Luna; she had her airy way that made them feel light and giggly sometimes—even Hermione.

They met the others at the bridal shop, where Gabrielle had set up a personal visit. They were given their own little suite, with champagne and a large bowl of little chocolates. Ginny watched her mother's eyes widen at the sight of their lavish surroundings, including the plush couches, large mirrors, and platform for Ginny to stand on.

"Hello," a woman in a lovely blue dress approached them. She wore tall heels and had dirty blonde hair piled in curls upon her head. Her brown eyes were warm and she wore a sparkling smile. "My name is Amelia, I'll be your dress consultant. Now, I believe I've owled with Miss. Delacour?"

"Yes ma'am," Gabrielle stepped forward.

"And this is your maid of honor?"

"Yes she is," Ginny said firmly. A wave of relief wash over her when the other girls didn't even flinch.

"And who else do we have here?"

"My mother Molly, my brothers Fred and George, and my bridesmaids: Hermione, Luna, and Sarai." Ginny pointed to each as she spoke.

"It's lovely to meet you all," Amelia said. "Now, do you want a thorough experience or a limited one? Brides choose this depending on their time limits."

"We have all afternoon," Ginny answered. "But I don't know how much money it is—

"Oh, we'll have the full experience," Fred stepped in. He threw Amelia a wink. "Very thorough, if you will."

The girl blushed. "Of course. Well, how that works is each of the present party gets to pick a dress they'd like for the bride to try on, while the bride and I discuss the wedding and what she prefers. Jameson, the guard that I was informed was requested by Mr. Potter will show you to the dresses."

Jameson did just that, leading the family away. Amelia and Ginny sat down, Amelia preparing her quill and parchment. "Now darling, when is the wedding?"

"Mid-June," Ginny answered. "On a country estate, about forty minutes from London."

"And what is the estate like?"

"The house, _Norton Amerstone_ , is done in what I believe is called the Tudor and Elizabethan style? There's a lot of land, many gardens, a pond, and a large stream through a fairly good portion of the property. There are horse stables as well, not that we have any of those included in the wedding." Ginny blushed as she got off topic. "Anyhow, the wedding will be held by the pond, and the reception on the back patios."

"The flowers?"

"Erm, white lilies and delphinium," Ginny answered. "The main color is lavender, but blue and white are accents."

"And what style would you prefer?"

"Something floor length, but not too much like a ball gown. Nothing entirely too form fitting...simple, but not too bland. I would prefer a creamy white, versus a starch white because I'm already so pale."

"Of course," Amelia said. "Do you already have a veil, or do we need to look for one as well?"

"I've actually brought a piece of my mother's veil," Ginny pulled the veil from her bag. The hair band was made of many small pearls, with a single, magically colored lavender rose. "It's the only part left of the veil."

"We can attach lace or tulle," Amelia assured her. "Now, I believe I have somewhat of an idea of what to look for. Shall we begin?"

And so they did. After picking out about five dresses, Ginny and Amelia returned to the dressing room. There they found all of Ginny's company waiting, having already hung up their dresses. Ginny took a deep breath and prepared herself, ready to try on all of her loved one's choices.

Luna picked an all lace ball gown, with a large silk rose pinned at the waist. Aside from the obnoxious rose, the dress was actually quite pretty, even if not for Ginny. Sarai found a lovely silk dress with thin straps and a sweetheart neckline that lightly hugged her hips. Hermione picked something similar to Sarai's, but with a straight neckline, thicker straps, and a diamond like belt at the waist. Her mother picked a tradition strapless ball gown (predictably). Fred and George, of course, picked a joke dress that had a see through bodice and accents of red lace that made Molly cover her eyes. Gabrielle picked a more "fashionable" dress that wasn't too snug or too poofed, but that had just a bit too many sparkles for Ginny.

After trying on all five dresses she picked for herself, Ginny was beginning to feel hopeless. Amelia assured her it sometimes took many trips for brides to get the right dress.

Ginny sat in her silk robe, drinking her second glass of champagne rather quickly.

"The first one you picked was rather lovely," Molly offered, squeezing her daughter's hand. Ginny smiled. "Anyway, we can always come back."

"Merlin knows how much money Harry told Hermione to spend on this already," Ginny whispered. "I don't want to do it again, and we've only four months until the wedding, I've got to have the dress soon."

"Ginny, take a deep breath," Gabrielle told her quietly. "And give me and the girls just a few more minutes, we'll find one."

"Alright," Ginny nodded. She had a stirring moment in her stomach, but set it aside and excused herself to go to the loo. Inside, she splashed water on her make-up free face, taking slow deep breaths. Once she patted her face dry, she rejoined her mother to have some more conversation about wedding plans, enjoying Fred's little comments about the silliness of women and their weddings.

"Why all this fuddy-duddy nonsense? Just throw on a sundress, say a few vows, and the deal is done."

"Because," Amelia said dryly. "Women want a day of pomp and circumstance dedicated to only them."

"So it's not about the man at all?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?" Amelia pretended to look shocked before she suddenly smiled. "Miss. Weasley, what did you say your fiancé liked on you?"

"Lace," Ginny replied. "And pearls. And...v-necks. But not too deep, or he thinks it's trashy."

"Smart one, that Harry," George added.

"I'll be right back," Amelia grinned.

She hurried off to find the bridesmaids, who were having a fit trying to decide what dress to bring back. Amelia led them to the back of the warehouse, where she showed them a few dresses of similar style that had been placed aside to be shipped out.

One off-white dress in particular stood out to the girls. It had straps about an inch wide that led into a small v-neck, with the entire bodice being lace. The lace faded as it went down, until at about the thigh area it stopped completely. The dress was simply layers of tulle, giving it a bit of lift. The four girls all heartily agreed that it was perfect.

Amelia found some matching tulle and pinned it to the piece of the veil given to her by Ginny, and the group made their way back.

When Ginny put on the dress, she left her little room and stepped out to show the others. They all gasped. Molly covered her mouth in surprise and Fred leaned forward with wide eyes. "Look there, Mummy. Our little Ginny isn't so little."

"You look beautiful," Gabrielle beamed.

"Like a fairy," Luna blinked in awe.

"Ginny..." Sarai smiled softly.

"For once I have no words," Hermione shook her head. "Really Ginny, it's perfect."

Ginny looked in the three way mirror. The unsettled feeling she'd had all afternoon welled up once more as she took in her reflection. The dress was perfect, Ginny knew. She saw herself as a bride, especially fitted with the veil on her head. Paired with Lily Potter's engagement ring on her own hand, the reality of everything smacked Ginny in her gut.

"I need to get it off," Ginny cut off everyone's approvals.

"What?" George frowned.

"I can't breathe," Ginny stepped off the platform and took off her heels. "Now, I need to get it off now."

"Ginny, what's happening?" Hermione stood up. "Don't you like it?"

"That's not...I just...I feel faint," Ginny walked back to the dressing room, trying to keep her head from spinning. Her heart race was picking up and she very much so _needed to get the damn dress off_.

George's arm stopped her from going back into the room. "Everybody clear out."

"What?" Sarai blanched. "No, we—

"Sarai, go, please," Fred asked. The girl complied, tugging the others out of the room. Ginny kept trying to concentrate on her breathing.

"Gin," George whispered. He placed his fingers under her chin to lift her face up. His trusting blue eyes looked down at her. "What's going on, little sister?"

"I'm getting married," she whispered brokenly. "I've only turned seventeen. I know I can't really control these events, but...what if I'm throwing my life away?"

"Just because you live with Harry doesn't mean you can't be the same as you are now," Fred replied, grabbing her hand. "You've got so much ahead of you! A career to build, a person to discover within yourself...you just get to do it alongside someone who loves you."

"But—

"Just because Fred is my best friend and I live with him, doesn't mean I can't find out who I am just because he's there next to me," George said in example. "Anyways, you should trust us, we're your big brothers. We know everything."

Ginny chuckled. "I just used to think I had so many things to do with my life. I'll never live on my own, I'll never struggle to pay rent, I'll never have another silly relationship. I had a youth ahead of me, but I'm doing what I've always done and doing what mom has planned for me."

George pursed his lips, obviously choosing his next words carefully. He was quieter than Fred, always choosing to follow the lead rather than jump in front of his twin. While Fred could be serious, George was generally the one that thought in a more focused manner. It helped Ginny. She looked at her brothers again and felt her chest untighten.

"Think of Harry," he half smiled. "Think of the opportunities you'll have, the places you'll see. Think of the way you felt when Harry proposed." he paused as Ginny let the memories flash through her mind, recalling the look on Harry's face that Christmas Eve. "There it is, I see it in your eyes."

"I do love him," Ginny whispered. "So much it almost hurts."

"That's the best kind of love, sweets," Fred winked.

"If you think of what you gain, you don't think of what you lose," George added. "Just hold onto that, alright? Love is a powerful thing, you'd be surprised at what it can do for you."

"When did you get so smart?" Ginny sniffled.

"When you needed me to," George tapped her nose. Fred and he embraced Ginny lovingly, each kissing her head. She wiggled out of their arms with a light giggle.

"I love you two."

Ginny stood in front of the large mirrors again as Fred and George let everyone back in. The whole group, including her mother, looked at her nervously as if she were to explode again.

"This is the dress I'll get married in," Ginny said lightly. "This is it."

 **)-(**

When Ginny and the girls returned that night, they met their friends in the Room of Requirement. Harry waited with a single rose and a nervous smile. His hair was messy and his glasses slightly askew, but Ginny didn't think anyone was any better than he. She rushed forward and threw her arms around him in a dramatic kiss.

"What was that for?" Harry murmured when they broke apart.

"For being everything I could ever hope to gain," Ginny whispered. Harry beamed, hugging her close in the special way that only he could.

 **I just love cheesy endings, okay?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

This wasn't exactly how he imagined spending Easter break.

Harry stood with Sarai outside of her childhood home. Sarai clenched her fists at her side with shaky breaths. "Why am I so nervous?"

"Because you are about to question everything the people you love most have ever told you."

"Well," Sarai elbowed him. "You're wrong about that."

"Then why are we here?"

"I mean they aren't the people I love most, exactly. Even though I do love them, I've always felt disconnected. You lot are what means the most to me; I would follow all of you to the ends of the earth."

"Which is why I'm here for you," Harry assured her. "Just doing the job an older brother is supposed to. You're family."

"That means a lot, Harry."

Harry had been wondering how he found himself filling in for Ginny, but now he didn't mind. Sarai felt like a part of his family, and he should be there for her...especially since Ginny had a meeting with the florist that he desperately didn't want to attend.

They walked into the house, warmly greeted by Sarai's surprised aunt and uncle. Aunt Leslie kissed both their cheeks. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

"Can we sit in the living room?" Sarai asked instead of answering.

"Of course," Uncle Preston answered. They made their way into the living room, sitting across from each other on the couches. "What's going on?"

"You told me my father's name was Jonathan Wilcox," Sarai said slowly.

"It was," Leslie tensed. Preston leaned forward. "What about him? He died a little after you were born. We've told you all this already."

"Did you know he was a wizard?"

"W-what?"

"Did you...know...that he was a _wizard?_ "

"Erm..."

"Because he played quidditch," Sarai went on. "Jonathan Wilcox was a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. He won a few awards."

"There has to be many Jonathan Wilcox's in the UK, right?" Preston suggested.

"Uncle Preston, please tell me the truth," Sarai begged. "I looked in the library for records, he won awards and got his picture taken for the newsletter—he looks just like me. He went on to work at the Ministry of Magic in our Department of Mysteries; he was shockingly ambitious and rose quickly to assist the head of the department." she pulled a picture out of her pocket and put it on the coffee table. "He looks a hell of a lot like the man in your photos."

Leslie and Preston exchanged nervous looks as they warily eyed the moving photograph of a young man in blue wizard's robes with a proud smile on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sarai insisted.

"The man who brought you here didn't want us to," Leslie said stiffly. "It was a part of this whole scheme of his."

Sarai seemed to choke on surprise. "A man brought me to you?"

Preston settled in as if preparing for a long story and began speaking. "About a year after my brother—your father—died, a man showed up at our doorstep. He asked if I was the brother of Jonathan Wilcox. I told him yes, and that I knew about magic. He told us a story.

"He said that he was in love with a woman named Tamara Greengrass. They'd been lovers at Hogwarts, but instead of marrying this man, she'd accepted the arranged marriage her parents had planned for her years ago. Apparently, Tamara was currently in a very unhappy marriage. Despite this Charles Greengrass fellow being a good man, she loved the man who brought you here instead. She'd been trapped in this marriage for a few years, had a child barely out of the womb, and had gone to a bar in some wizarding village and gotten quite drunk. She met our Jonathan there, and had a one night stand because he looked quite similar to the man she really loved.

"When she discovered she was pregnant, but she hadn't...been intimate...with her husband since the birth of her first daughter, she had a fit and went to the man who brought you here, begging him to help her. Of course he did. She claimed to go on a spring retreat, took her other daughter, and carried the baby to term while hidden with this man. When she had the baby, she asked the man to discover who the father was and make sure the baby was safe, but unbeknownst to anyone, even her. She named the child Astoria, and gave her a necklace before leaving. She couldn't raise the child because bastards were looked down upon in her circles of society. It would've grown up very unhappily and she only wanted the best for the child, who looked nothing like Tamara or Charles, only like Jonathan."

By now, tears fell down Sarai's face. Harry took her hand and more closely examined the picture on the table. "Excuse me, but what was the name of the man? The one who Tamara loved and who brought Sarai here?"

"Padfoot, I believe it was," Preston said slowly.

Harry almost choked on air.

"He told us that he kept you for a few months before he took on the responsibilities of another child," Leslie went on, tears falling silently down her face. "His best friends had just died, they were apparently very important people, and the child was important as well. He went about finding your birth father, though all he had was the name Jonathan. It took him almost two years with two children in his care to find Jonathan. By the time he discovered who Jonathan was, your father had already died in an experimental project for that ministry of yours...he was developing spells or something and one went wrong. Anyways, he located us, and told us that as much as he adored you, we deserved to have you. He'd been having you live under his roof as Sarai, to better keep you hidden, and we accepted that. We called you Sarai White, just as he said. You were the most darling little thing, and I couldn't give you up. I wouldn't."

Sarai didn't answer.

"He's been funding your wizarding life," Preston said. "He wanted to be connected to you, even though you weren't his daughter. He's acted almost as an absent godfather."

"You..." Sarai choked back tears. "You have lied to me my _entire life!_ You said I was muggle born, that you knew nothing about my mother, and that my father knew and loved me. He didn't even know I existed! You knew my mother's name and a man who had deep attachments to her! Everything you've told me has been a lie."

"No, no, you are our niece, and we love you," Leslie said fiercely, standing with Sarai. "Astoria or Sarai, you are our little girl."

"I don't know what to say," Sarai sputtered before darting out the back door. As her aunt and uncle hunched over in sadness and tears, Harry rushed out the back to follow his friend.

He found her sitting on a swing of an old play place. She was digging her feet into the dirt, head down so that her hair covered her face. Sarai didn't enjoy people seeing her cry.

"You know," Harry cleared his throat. "Sirius took me to meet my aunt and uncle one time."

Sarai sniffled. "Really? And?"

"They despised me. You would think my aunt would want to know the only tie she had left to her only sister, but she didn't. They called me a freak and told me to never bring 'my sort' around their family again."

"What's the point of that story? I don't mean to be rude, but..."

"The point is that your aunt and uncle love you, and only wanted what was best for you. Your mother wanted you to have a happy life. And Sirius..."

"Sirius?"

Harry shifted as she finally looked up. Her red eyes and wet face made him sad, but he moved on. "I think the reason why we feel like we know each other so well is because we spent part of our childhood together. We lived together like brother and sister for two years. We basically _are_ estranged siblings."

"You think this Padfoot bloke is Sirius?"

"I know it is," Harry chuckled dryly. "Padfoot is an unusual nickname, and it's been Sirius' nickname since his time at Hogwarts. My dad's was Prongs."

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Sarai covered her mouth. She took a few moments to absorb it all. "Well, you best come swing with me while we contemplate our lives and how to handle this. I suppose this is your second time, hmm?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, settling onto a swing. "I suppose you can look at the situation and be reminded that you don't have a predestined bride."

"You can't complain, you love Ginny."

"It was never about Ginny," Harry shrugged. "It was always about the people I cared about lying to me. But, this year, I've realized how it only makes me miserable. I forgave Sirius for magically binding me to someone he chose, I can forgive him for this."

"He lied to my face, Harry," Sarai shook her head.

"To protect the secret of the only woman he ever loved," Harry replied. "He was always told me about a girl he loved and how he never recovered, but he couldn't ever be with her. She sounded amazing."

This put Sarai into deep thought. Conversation ceased for a bit and they simply swung in silence. Sarai continued digging her feet in the dirt and Harry looked at the clear sky, marveling that it was such a sunny day and yet things felt a little dreary.

"Come on," he said suddenly, standing up. "Let's go back inside and talk things out."

 **)-(**

Things smoothed over with Sirius. Sarai and he had a long talk about her mother and the reasons she kept her daughter secluded from the judging eyes of high society Slytherins. They also talked about his funding her and the sort of relationship they would have, which Sirius didn't mind at all having. He cared for her like a daughter, watching from afar in a fatherly manner.

Harry and Sirius were even alright. Harry was slightly miffed about the whole situation, but he stuck to his New Year's resolution that he would forgive a little more easily. He and Sirius had a long talk about any more secrets (which he swore he had none of) and how to rebuild their relationship again.

By the time the drama of Easter break was over, Sarai had met her birth mother, been able to talk to Daphne Greengrass as a sister, and had been the subject of gossip among the Pureblood society.

Returning to school was interesting, to say the least. Some people wanted to talk to Ginny because of the upcoming wedding, some to Sarai because of her parentage. They each received their own amount of criticism, but also compliments. They suddenly found themselves the most talked about people at Hogwarts, despite everyone's desperation to finish the school year with high marks as final exams rolled around the corner.

Along with the revelation of Sarai's true history came the birth of Remus and Tonk's baby boy, Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin. Harry had been asked to be the godfather, which shocked and overjoyed him to the point of tears. He was only two months old and Harry already spoiled him relentlessly.

One day in late April, Harry sat by the lake with Ron, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Draco. He picked at the grass in front of him, feeling the sun of the unusually warm April day. He'd already removed his tie, sweater vest, and cloak, and was considering removing his trousers next. It was bloody hot.

"I'm considered one of the biggest arseholes and bad influences of our generation," Draco said randomly. "And I've never once actually broken a rule that wasn't wandering the halls after curfew."

"I don't think I have either," Dean admitted.

"We've broken loads," Ron motioned between he and Harry. "But nothing that can really get noticed."

"You don't think everyone knew about your incident with the troll in the girl's lavatory?" Seamus frowned.

"That was different."

"How?!"

"We saved _lives_ , Seamus."

"I don't think that's the point," Dean cut in. He looked at Draco. "What did you have in mind, mate?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't want to get detention the day before finals start, but I do wish I could do something before graduating Hogwarts."

Harry thought to how they were all sweating, all wishing they could somehow cool down. He stood up. "Anybody fancy a swim?"

"We aren't allowed to swim in the Black Lake," Neville frowned. At the looks everyone gave him, he looked down. "Oh, right. Breaking rules and all."

"Come on, Longbottom," Draco stood up. Within seconds, he'd shed his shirt and was working on his trousers. "Live a little."

Harry was doing the same, despite the squeals of girls also scattered around the grounds. "What are you lot going to do? Watch us?"

"Well alright," Ron hopped up as well and began removing his clothes. "Last one in has to snog the giant squid!"

That got the boys moving.

Ginny enjoyed the warm Saturday, walking around the grounds with her friends. Her shorts and thin shirt did little to keep her cool, but she ignored it. Final exams started the next day, and she needed a break from studying. Even Hermione was out of the castle, which had taken some convincing.

"Merlin's beard!" Pavarti exclaimed. "Girls, look!"

The small group of girls turned their heads to spot the boys from their group standing by the lake, removing their clothes.

Hermione and Ginny gasped. Sarai and Lavender gaped. Luna tilted her head in quiet observation. Hermione almost squealed at the sight of Ron stripping his shirt off to reveal a surprisingly buff torso. Ginny herself bit her lip as her fiancé stood from the water, letting it slide down his body.

The best reaction though, was Sarai. She watched Draco glide over the surface of the water with a slightly awed expression. Ginny had to admit that he was extraordinarily beautiful, with an impressively sculpted body. When he stopped swimming and came to stand knee deep in water and wait for others, Sarai's hands shook slightly.

"He's beautiful," Sarai whispered. "How can someone be so beautiful?"

"I don't know," Pavarti whispered, eyeing Dean. "It's so wrong."

"Let's join them," Ginny said abruptly.

"What?" Hermione pried her eyes from her boyfriend. " _Are you mad_? We'll be so much trouble!"

"Hermione, don't you ever want to just break the rules?" Ginny said in exasperation. "Come on! It's our last two weeks before we're considered real adults. I get married in less than a month! Let's just do something fun, even if we get in a little trouble. No teacher will give us detention that will pry us away from studying, and I know McGonagall would never take away points this close to the end. Since she'll deal with our punishment, I think we're safe."

Hermione nibbled her lip. Instead of responding, she only walked to where the boys clothes lay by the edge of the lake and shocked everyone around her by taking off her shirt and shorts, and running into the lake towards an utterly baffled Ron.

The rest of the girls followed suite, quickly running into the lake once they'd removed a little bit of clothing. Ginny laughed at the sight of Sarai climbing on Draco's back and pushing him under water.

"You'll be the death of me, woman," Draco sputtered when he came back up. "Have you decided you'll marry me, yet?"

"Of course not," Sarai answered. "We're friends. Good luck getting more than that."

"I'll take my chances."

Ginny turned away from them and focused on Harry. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in?"

"Do you have any idea how much I simply don't care?" Harry sassed, wiggling his eyebrows. "I give it about five more minutes, so make it count, Weasley."

Ginny pecked his lips. "Come and get me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

 **Other Disclaimer: Malfoy is majorly OOC**

 _Ginny woke up on the last day of school slightly nervous. She felt a strange sense of sadness at leaving Hogwarts, even though she'd only been there a year. It felt like a part of her._

 _"Why do you look so pensive?" Lavender teased as they finished packing._

 _"Just thinking about how much I love it here," Ginny sighed. "I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I had spent all my school time here."_

 _"You wouldn't be with us," Pavarti pointed out. "That'd be sad."_

 _"You probably wouldn't be such a lady," Hermione guessed. "Etiquette classes aren't exactly something required here."_

 _"I wonder if I would be training to be a diplomat," Ginny said. "Who knows? Maybe I would have gone on to be a quidditch player or something."_

 _Pavarti laughed at the idea. "What would the Department of International Magical Cooperation do without you in its future?"_

 _"Shush," Ginny threw a sock at her. She ducked, making the sock hit Lavender, who retaliated with a cardboard nail file._

 _And so began the war._

 _After about twenty minutes of the three girls throwing random things at each other around the room, they decided it was quite counterproductive. It took a bit waving of wands to put everything to order, but they were soon ready to go to breakfast._

 _Duchess followed at Ginny's heels down to the common room. Something about having the cat near her made her smile widely. She would've never gotten to keep an animal in her dorm at Beauxbatons, and silly little fights were most certainly not tolerated._

 _More reasons why she loved Hogwarts._

 _Dumbledore's closing speech was meaningful and endearing. He spoke about the pride he felt in his students and teachers, and his extraordinary time spent running what he thought was the best school in all the world. He wanted those returning to have fun and stayed controlled over summer, and those not coming back to make Hogwarts proud of the accomplishments they make._

 _Ginny was rather moved by his serious speech, and saw that Harry (who admired Dumbledore and had a close relationship with him) was moved as well. He smiled and grabbed her hand. Kissing the ring on her finger, he breathed a sigh of contentment._

 _"This is it," he whispered. "We're in the real world now."_

That's what Ginny thought about as she looked around the three story, brick Potter town house. It was smack in the middle of muggle London, and one of the properties Harry had inherited from his parents. She could tell from the general decor and colors that it was Lily's pick. The whole home had light wood flooring and pale colored walls that made it feel so airy and smooth. Even as she added personal touches, Ginny felt the familiar comfort of Lily Potter.

It was almost as if she knew Lily. She read all the letters addressed to "Harry's Future Bride" as well as the diaries left to her in the vault. Through the pictures and the words of Lily Potter herself, Ginny had formed an idea of who the woman was, and felt quite attached to her. She imagined that if she were there, they would get on splendidly.

"This was definitely Lily's kitchen," Sirius said lightly. He had come with her to move in her and Harry's things since Harry was at a tux fitting that Gabrielle was happily in charge of. "She loved this color blue, and the gold accents."

"It makes me think of Beauxbatons," Ginny mused. "I don't think I'll change anything in here. Or anywhere else for that matter. Once Harry and I add personal touches, I don't see any reason to change it."

"This is where they lived before Harry was born, you know," Sirius told her. "They lived here while dating and until they were married for a few months, then moved to _Norton Amerstone_ when they discovered they were pregnant. It was James' childhood home, and he wanted Harry to grow up there, except...with lots of children."

"Lily says that in her letters," Ginny smiled. "She had a name picked out for another son...Charles Sirius Potter, after you and—

"James' father," Sirius finished with a sad smile. "Good man."

There was silence as Ginny began unpacking the wedding gifts. Sirius went back out to the car (he'd rented one from a muggle company) and continued bringing in all the presents, as well as her and Harry's personal things.

"Why did you never live in the Black Manor that you inherited?" Ginny asked while they stocked the bathroom.

"I don't have the fondest memories of that home," Sirius answered. "If Harry was going to be at any manor for the summer, it was going to be the Potter's."

"I see," Ginny nodded. "Why don't you just sell it and donate the money to charity?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, that _would_ make Mother rather unhappy."

"All the more reason to do it," Ginny laughed. She left the room and walked to what would be the bedroom. It was done in the same colors as the kitchen, pale blue and gold. The bed was unbelievably large, and Ginny found her face getting warm at thoughts of her and Harry. They hadn't had many chances to often be together while back at school, and she found herself often thinking about how much she missed being able to feel so intimate and close to him.

Well, the opportunity was only a day away.

She moved on and put up a few pictures, added the gold bedspread and new pillows, and met Sirius in the foyer. Ginny and he hopped into the car and prepared for the drive to _Norton Amerstone_ for the rehearsal wedding.

Sirius had bewitched the radio to transmit wizarding radio stations, so Ginny could enjoy music she knew. It wasn't a terribly long drive, and Ginny was actually able to relax; something she'd barely done in the last few weeks.

When they arrived at the gates of _Norton_ , Sirius stuck his hand out the window of the car. The gate was like any other muggle mansion, with bricks and wrought iron that surrounded the entire grounds. At the entrance was a box, where you had to hold out your item of identification. For Sirius, it was a ring.

Ginny fingered her amulet. _My identification as a Potter_.

Once the car was parked in the garage, Ginny smoothed her white sundress and nervously slid from the car. Sirius noticed her tense stance and chuckled. "This is only the rehearsal, sweetheart. No need to be nervous."

"Some things can't be helped, I suppose," Ginny grabbed his arm and together they walked through the garage and towards the back gardens. They passed the patio, where tables were still being set up, lights strung, and table settings completed. Ginny was thankful for the magic that kept everything perfect.

"Ginny," Luna said pleasantly, appearing from behind flower arrangements. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful, Luna," Ginny said earnestly. "I'm so impressed you've got the fountains working and the gardens tended to...everything is so perfect. You're wonderful."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Luna beamed. "Is it time for the rehearsal already?"

"It is."

"Ahh. I suppose I should come down with you," Luna sighed happily and linked her fingers in Ginny's. "You're going to have a fairytale wedding, Ginny. We've made sure of that."

"Thank you, Luna," Ginny smiled. "You know, you're one of the most wonderful people I know?"

Luna stopped. "If you don't mind me being serious for a moment...that means everything in the world to me."

The girls smiled and continued walking. The rest of the wedding party waited past the gardens and by the large bond. The sun was setting and the skies were clear, making the pond sparkle in a charming way. Ginny prayed that the scene would remain perfect for the wedding.

Her thoughts were disrupted when her fiancé shot forth and scooped her into his arms. Ginny squealed lightly and clutched his shoulders for support when he kissed her. Harry set her down, a goofy smile on his face. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Oh, you are too charming," Ginny laughed. "Gabrielle, does he look lovely in his tux?"

"The most handsome man you've ever seen," Gabrielle replied.

"I rather thought he looked like a lanky stag in a suit," Draco teased casually.

"Yeah, well, it's better than looking like a stuffed ferret," Harry retorted.

"Have we got jokes, Potter?"

"Boys," Molly warned. "We have a rehearsal to do."

"Deepest apologies," Draco held up a hand. "Forgive me, Potter? I don't think I could bear it if you didn't."

"Don't be such an arse," Harry shoved Draco.

Ron appeared between his two friends and lowered his voice for only Draco to hear. "Sarai will have to put you in your place."

"I'd look forward to it."

"Boys," Ginny hissed, reprimanding them all with her eyes.

"Sorry!" They all chorused.

"Now, everybody in their places, as instructed!" Gabrielle called. "Ginny, you can't rehearse because it's bad luck, so Fleur will take your place for now."

"Really, Gabby, that seems unnecessary."

"Ginvera, don't argue with me on this."

"Gabrielle, be kind," Fleur admonished. Gabrielle blushed, but remained head strong in setting up the wedding party.

After rehearsing the order of ceremony, the group headed inside for dinner. They sat in the formal dining room, all feasting on food prepared by the joint effort of Mrs. Weasley and Isabelle. It was a joyous affair, one that distracted Ginny from her nerves. She hadn't much time to dwell on things when she was distracted by conversation and delicious food.

As things settled down and conversation turned to light buzz between individuals, Arthur turned to Ginny and grasped her hand. "Can you wholly forgive me, my dear?"

"Of course, Daddy," Ginny said, squeezing his hand back. "I know you wanted what was best for me."

"You see, I didn't want you to end up with someone like me," Arthur explained. "You know that your mother was turned away, and I was concerned you might run off from us."

"I would never," Ginny smiled. "I may not know what the future holds, but I know a few things that have turned out wonderful because of this."

"Yes. You know that we love you tremendously, do you not? And I couldn't bear it if you never forgave me."

Ginny blinked. "You really don't have anything to worry about it, Daddy, I forgave you a long while ago."

"And that is one of the reasons I love you so much," Arthur answered. "You're so beautiful and brilliant, and so forgiving, Ginny. I couldn't be more proud of the person you've become, even though I know it's through no pride of mine to claim."

Ginny leaned her tired head on her father's shoulder, smiling when he adjusted so she could relax there. "I love you, Daddy. I always have and I always will, no matter what has happened or what will."

"That means loads, you can't understand how much," Arthur sniffled lightly. He looked around the lavish dining room and chuckled. "I can't believe tomorrow, you're getting married."

"No," Ginny glanced at Harry, catching his eye. He beamed at her and kissed her hand before resuming his conversation. "Nor can I."


	19. Chapter 19

**To my loyal reviewers and followers, thank you so much for your support. This brings our short story to a close, and I am so happy to have accomplished it. You are all lovely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the Wizarding World that J.K. Rowling so magnificently created.**

 **MALFOY IS MAJORLY OOC IN THIS STORY.—that should do it, hm?**

Ginny awoke on her wedding day, body sunk into a luxurious bed. It took her a few moments to realize she was in a room at Norton Amerstone. The future room of the future Mrs. Potter.

Unlike the nerves from before, Ginny now felt a secure warmth all throughout her that had nothing to do with the surprisingly warm breeze coming through the open windows.

"'Ello gov'na."

Ginny blinked her eyes clear and realized Sarai stood at the open window, a goofy grin plastered on her face. "Sorry, love. I had to."

"To what?" Ginny asked, surprised at her own morning voice. "Say the cheesiest line that the Americans have given us?"

"Yes," Sarai replied shortly. "Moving on! Gabrielle has gone to make sure that your groom is doing what he's supposed to, and she'll be back with breakfast, even though it's twelve o'clock. You've got a hair appointment at two, but for now I've got you a bath running, so you should go do that."

Ginny followed orders. When Sarai left, she went into the adjacent room to find a beautiful bathroom, looking as if it were right out of a castle. The tub was dark grey stone, exactly like the outside of the manor. It was square, with three iron faucets. The middle one was running clear water, the other two purple-lish looking water that Ginny assumed was soap.

Ginny sunk easily into the hot water. She felt a sigh of pleasure escape her lips at the way it seeped into her muscles. Though she'd slept well the night before, she found that her eyes drifted closed. When the tub was full, the water automatically stopped and Ginny found herself quite pleased that magic was the essence of her life.

"Ginnyyyyyy," a voice sang softly. Her eyes blinked open so that she could see Gabrielle poking her head in the bathroom. "It's time to get out, my friend."

"Oh alright," Ginny answered sleepily. She waited for Gabrielle to slink back out before standing and drying herself off. She wrapped herself in the blue silk robe Gabrielle left for her and walked back to the bedroom. She smiled at the sight that filled her head—she and Harry sleeping there with children suddenly bounding in the room to see them.

In the attached sitting room, Ginny discovered it had been turned into a spa of sorts. She ate at the window overlooking her personal garden, where an older man sat with knees in the dirt. She imagined being able to grow her own flowers for the rest of her smile and smiled. A professional from Diagon Alley stepped into her view, however, prepared to begin Ginny's treatments. It started with a fully body massage. Ginny and all the bridesmaids, as well as Mrs. Weasley, were treated. They next got facial treatments, finishing with manicures and pedicures.

Ginny then changed into sandals and a dress that she could slide on like a robe, and tied it into place. The girls were driven by Sarai and Hermione (who knew how to drive because of their muggle upbringing) into town the town of Little Braille, where they all got their hair done. By then, it was around five o'clock, so they returned to the house.

Ginny was able to munch on some fruit, cheese, and crackers while the girls all finished getting ready. Conversation was light and happy, Ginny felt relaxed (yet upbeat) and she couldn't be happier to have her friends around her.

"Luna," Sarai said as she slipped back into the room. She'd gone with Gabrielle to check up on the men. "Neville is looking quite spiffy, don't you think?"

"Yes he is," Luna agreed. "He's lost his baby fat and seems awfully determined to look as handsome as Draco or Dean."

Sarai grinned. "Draco's sort of beautiful, I don't know if Neville can have that title quite yet."

"I still think he's quite handsome," Luna smiled. She played with a flower petal from the lilies in her bouquet, eyes as dreamy as ever. "Quite handsome."

Ginny and the girls giggled at her. "It's nice to see you in love, Luna."

The other girl didn't reply, just continued to smile.

A knock came at the door. Gabrielle rushed to it: "Who is it?"

"Ron," a voice called through the door. "With Penelope and Gideon."

Gideon and Penelope Hartfield. The two were Ginny's little 'cousins' who lived in France, and the only family whom she'd truly remained in contact with. They were five years old, and children of a family friend. They lived in Paris because of their father's job, which gave Ginny plenty of opportunity to see them more often than her immediate family.

Since Harry nor Sirius had any younger family, Gideon would be the ring bearer and Penelope would be the flower girl. Harry had decided he adored them both, and they practically worshipped him. It was finally praise and love that Harry felt he deserved.

"Bring them in!" Ginny called happily. "I have a few minutes before the dress goes on."

Ron did walk in, looking quite handsome in his grey muggle suit and lavender tie/vest ensemble. By request of Ginny, he'd slicked back part of his hair to keep it tidy, which gave him a rather put together appearance he didn't generally have.

(Hermione had to stop herself from openly gaping at him. Sarai, however, laughed and threw him a wink. "You'd pass for handsome, Weasley." Ron blushed at the compliment.)

Gideon ran in, launching himself at Ginny's legs. "Ginny, I have something for you!"

"I wanna give it to her!" Penelope pouted, picking up the hem of her dress and rushing to Ginny as well. Her dress was custom made to look almost exactly like Ginny's, but with a lavender ribbon tied around the waist.

"But Harry gave it to me!" Gideon huffed unpleasantly.

Ginny made sure her robe was secure around her and knelt down, smiling brilliantly. "How about you both give it to me, hmm? That way it's fair for us all?"

"Okay," the twins agreed reluctantly. Gideon held a piece of parchment with one hand, opposite Penelope. The two then held it towards Ginny, who kissed both their cheeks in thanks.

Opening up the parchment, Ginny smiled widely. Harry had written her favorite quote, _When I saw you, I loved you, and you smiled because you knew. —Harry xx._

Ginny ripped the bottom part of the parchment off and scribbled back, _You should be the one smiling, mon cherie._

"Now," she said. "I love you both, but Gideon, you must return to Harry, alright? Can you carry a secret message to him?"

"Yes I can!" Gideon puffed out his chest. "Ronny, come on, I have to take this letter to Harry!"

After kissing Hermione quickly, Ron escorted the young boy out of the room. Ginny glanced in the mirror and smiled at the half up, half down, slightly poofed hairstyle she had. It was something she never did, though the curls in her hair felt comfortable. With heavier than normal make up and lavender in her hair, she felt like a different person.

Even more so when she put on her dress. Ginny felt a little strange in her complete outfit, dress tied up and lavender colored heals on. Her own breath caught in her throat; she could believe it when her mother told her she looked magnificent.

After making sure everyone was dressed, Gabrielle went to send Molly and the boys out to their positions. Ginny held up her dress with the help of friends and walked from the third floor of her summer home (she now had a summer home in the country!) and went onto the back patio.

They followed the pathway set for the bridal party and made their way to the lower gardens until they stood behind a cloaked entrance. Though Ginny knew it was magically cloaked so nobody could see her, it was quite strange to see all the people gathered for her wedding. Harry stood at the front, followed by Ron, Neville, Draco, and one of Ginny's friends from Beauxbatons, Louis. Her heart beat increased at the confident look on Harry's face—he was ready for this, sure of this, and so was she.

This made the trip down the aisle easy. It took nothing to float towards Harry, who smiled widely at her. His eyes looked slightly watery and his smile adoring, and she couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight of him. At the love in his eyes, her lips pulled into a pleased smile.

"You smiled, because you knew," he whispered.

"I love you too," Ginny returned. "Let's get married, hmm?"

She had never seen Harry smile more.


End file.
